The Dark Power That's A Part of Me
by MasterOfDerp
Summary: A boy is separated by his parents and adopted by a human couple, six years later, his adoptive parents are murdered and a dark power is unleashed. Now he must not only configure the thought of avenging them but manage relationships that deal with family, love, and mystery, as well as finding his real family and more importantly his destiny. First Fanfic. Written in a play format.
1. A Strange Kidnapping

**Chapter 1: A Strange Kidnapping**

(It was a breezy summer night In the kingdom of Arcadtropolis. King Silver and his wife Queen Blaze were both talking to two friends, Sonic and Amy, a married couple who had given birth to two children, for a few hours at their household. They were both discussing about their lives and how being at a time of peace was making it easier to be parents.)

(When suddenly Cream, a friend who also dropped by to visit came running towards both couples)

Cream: Sonic, I went up to check the kids at the nursery and and

Sonic: And what

Cream: Your son is missing

Amy: You can't be serious, you have to be kidding

Cream: Right now I wish I was, but sadly I'm serious

Silver: We will get some guards to look for him, there is no need to panic

Amy: My son is missing, Where is my daughter, Tamara?

Cream: I have her, right here in my arms

Sonic: Our only option for now is to hope for the better, but be prepared for the worst, sadly

(The guards searched the entire night and found almost nothing, the only thing they found a note stating that the kidnappers had successfully killed the boy, and had to tell the news to the couple stating that their son was presumably dead.)

(The couple was saddened to hear that their son was dead

…

Or was he still alive.)


	2. A Successful Mission With A Twist

**Chapter 2: A "Successful" Mission With A Twist**

(Meanwhile deep in the higher ground of the forest in the middle of the night)

Kidnapper 1: You just had to trip on that tree root and lose the kid!

Kidnapper 2: It's not my fault for that. If you had warned me about it, my leg wouldn't have been sprained and we would still have the kid

Kidnapper 1: Now the master is going to really be mad

Kidnapper 1 hears a static signal meaning the master is contacting both of them about the mission

Kidnapper 2: He's contacting us, what are we going to do?

Kidnapper 1: I'll tell him everything, no one can survive a drop from this altitude without a parachute

?: How is the mission going so far?

Kidnapper 1: My clumsy partner tripped on a tree root and sprained his leg, the moment he tripped he let go of the kid, he went flying and fell down to the bottom of the forest. Since we are at a tall altitude. The boy is very well dead.

?: So you have succeeded in getting rid of the boy, but not in the way we wanted to

Kidnapper 1: Yes, we will take full respon…

?: There is no need for an explanation, you have succeeded in your mission, you two may be clumsy but you do get the job done, report back to base.

(The next morning at the lower part of the forest)

A man named Joey is wandering the forest looking for gang members known as "The Rioting Rebels" as the sun is rising he sees no sign of rebels when he hears a faint cry and goes to investigate,

Joey: I swear I heard it somewhere

Baby: Waaah

Joey: I spend the whole night looking for rebels and I find a baby hedgehog boy stranded on a tree, well we won't get anything done here. I'll take you home and check with Mari, she loves kids.

(Joey and Mariposa (affectionately called Mari) are a human couple that recently got married and are deciding if they want kids or not.)

Joey: Mari, I'm home and you won't believe I found in the forest!

Mariposa: Another rebel or plant

Joey: No but uh, it's probably better if I show you

Mariposa: Joey, why is your bag partially open?

Joey: For this little one right here

Mariposa: Is that?

Joey: Yep, a baby hedgehog boy, I wanted to check about this with you before I do anything else

Mariposa: Well he is cute, but I checked the news and it said a baby boy was kidnapped, and that the they burnt the poor boy to death at the higher ground in the exact forest you were in.

Joey: Dang, I feel sorry for those parents, but do you think we should adopt the boy that's in your arms. What do you say? You do want a child

Mariposa: I think so, after all there's no reason the boy should have been stranded in the first place

Joey: So I should take that as a yes?

Mariposa: Obviously, but what should we name him

Joey: Wait a minute, it says something at the bottom of the blanket

Mariposa: "Dash", but that the only thing it says

Joey: Then that should be his name, that's actually a good one

Mariposa: I like it too, also it's sounds very fitting since most hedgehogs are known to be really fast

Joey: Then I guess that settles the naming issue


	3. A Very Athletic and Smart Boy Also

**Chapter 3: A Very Athletic and Smart Boy, Also Two New Discoveries**

(Six years later)

(Joey and Mari successfully adopted Dash, at age three he was proven to be a very intelligent and strong boy. This satisfied both of his adoptive parents, since Joey was an athlete from childhood to his senior year in college, and Mari since she succeeded academically her entire life and is now one of the town's school teachers. Now at age six, Dash jumped to 1st grade and is doing well in school.)

Dash: Mari, Joe, I'm home, oh, a note for me

Note: "Dash, went to doctor's office for Mari's appointment. Left 15 bucks for you to get something to eat, I will be back before 8:30 at night, be back before 6:30 to do your work. From, Mari & Joey, with hope and love.

Dash: What do I want to eat, maybe some hot dogs or pizza or even both. I'll go to the snack shop to get something.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Jep: Hey Dash, Welcome to the snack shop, how may I take your order

Dash: Hi Jep, I'll take a hot dog, a slice of cheese pizza and a bottle of water

Jep: That's all?

Dash: Yep

Jep: that will be $4.50

Dash: Thank you

(As soon as Dash ate he normally would play, but he went straight home to do his work. When he finished he played with his friends for a while. He went home at around 6:00 and watched some TV. Joey and Mari enter the door as Dash is finishing setting up the table.)

Dash: Joey, Mari, how was it?

Mariposa: Everything went really well

Joey: I see that the table is almost set up for dinner

Dash: I wanted to surprise you two, I was getting the cups when you came in

Mariposa: You surprised me enough, your work is done and I never knew you had what it takes to set the table

Joey: I talked to Jep and he said you went to the snack shop and bought a hot dog, a pizza slice, and a bottle of water

Dash: Yep, the total was $6.50, I put in two extra dollars as a tip

Joey: Nice job, a tip shows that you really care about a business and that helps them. Also, Me and Mari have some important news to tell you at dinner time. What time is it, Mari

Mariposa: 6:40PM

Joey: I'll let you go outside till 7:25. Dinner should be ready by then, once you're done you will take your shower and then you watch some baseball with me, OK

Mariposa: He should be in bed by 9:00 sharp, he has a test tomorrow.

Joey: Shoot, then in that case, you should go to bed as soon as you're done with your shower. I'll tell you the score when you wake up next morning.

Dash: Ok

(45 Minutes Later At The Dinner Table)

Joey: I'm proud of you, sport. You really did a good job

Mariposa: I liked how it you did all this without us, I like that you have listen on our lessons on how to cook and set up a table.

Dash: What's the news you wanted to tell me

Mariposa: So should we tell him, Joe

Joey: Why not, I think now is the right time to tell him

Mariposa: Ok then, Dash, Me and Joey are having a child

Dash: That is … awesome, I always wanted a sibling

Joey: Why didn't you tell me sooner? you could have gotten one by your birthday.

Mariposa: (blushing) Joey, stop please and Dash, I am glad that you're happy about this

Dash: Thank you, Mari, I'll go take my shower now,

Mariposa: Ok, Dash Take twenty minutes, I'll be counting. Speaking of which, I'm tired as well, I'll take mine after him

(Midnight after the game ends on TV.)

Joey: Dang, a close game but the Sox lost to the Reds 10-9, oh well I'll go to sleep.

At that point Joey hears a knock on the door

Joey: Who's knocking? No one knocks on our door at night.(opens door) John, what are you doing here

John: Sorry to arrive so late and on short notice but I got bad news

Joey: What is it?

John: well the rebels are starting to do some suspicious activity at the forest again. As a result we need you to be back at the forest looking for them again.

Joey: What, Are you serious, I haven't looked for any rebels in two years and I don't want to scare Dash after Mari and I told him we were having another kid in the family.

John: Really now, then tell Mariposa, I said congratulations and I know this is all so sudden but we need you urgently. I am sorry I'm telling the news at such bad timing, but I must go back to the Hunter Base now.

Joey: Ok (door closes). Dang now I have to Mari about this but I don't want Dash to know, I'll try to try tell her when he's not here.


	4. A Foreshdowing Nightmare & Some Sad News

**Chapter 4: A Foreshadowing Nightmare and Some Sad News**

Around the time Joey is watching the game, Dash is sleeping in his room, In his dream or to be more accurate… he views something scary and has no idea what is happening

Dash: What's going on? Why is the town on fire? Joey, Mari, Where are you?

He sees Joey and Mari lying on the ground and goes closer to them

Dash: Joey, Mari, Are you ok? (hears no response), No this can't be, no, no, Why? (sees the kanji symbol) What's this mark on my hands? Why am I glowing red?

(Wakes up it is 6:30AM)

Dash: Aaaaahh

Joey: (Drops workout shoes and runs to Dash's room) Dash, are you OK!

Dash: Yeah, I just had a nightmare

Joey: You want to talk about it?

Dash: No, I don't want to

Joey: I understand, but don't think about this too much, you have a big test today and an even bigger day ahead of you, also Mari and I don't want you worry too much about a simple nightmare, these things happen in life.

Mari comes walking into Dash's room tired and worried

Mariposa: Are you two ok?

Joey & Dash: Yes

Mariposa: Ok good, I heard Dash scream and I woke up walk as fast as I could

Joey: Did he scare it scare it out?

Mariposa: No, he didn't scare me enough. It is now, oh 6:35! School doesn't start for another hour, so let's have breakfast early today.

Joey: Fine by me. What about you Dash?

Dash: Let's do that

After breakfast Dash did some more studying to get the nightmare off of his head, while Joey was still figuring out how he was going to tell his wife Mariposa that the town needed him to go into the forest and look for rebels again. Then he had an idea.

Joey: Mari. Do you mind if we go to our room? I want to talk to about something important privately so that Dash doesn't worry more than he has to.

Mariposa: Okay. (walks up to the room) So what is it?

Joey: I don't know how to explain it but, the town needs me to go back into the forest and look for rebels.

Mariposa: Why now? I'm six months pregnant and we have a family in place. But it is better to be safe than sorry so I think it's best for you to go into the forest and go "Rebel Hunting".

Joey: Really

Mariposa: On ONE condition

Joey: What is it

Mariposa: You stay in one piece for when the baby comes.

Joey: I will, thanks Mari for giving me your thoughts

Mariposa: You're welcome, Joey. Now if you excuse me, I have to bring Dash to school

Dash: (knocks on door) When is Mari bringing me to school?

Joey: Right now Sport. Good luck on your test today

Dash: Thanks Joey.

(One Week Later)

Dash: (Comes running home) Joey, Mari, I got a 98 on my test!

Mariposa: Congrats, Dash!

Joey: I knew you would do well, Nice Job, Sport.


	5. The Annual Summer Festival

**Chapter 5: The Annual Summer Festival**

For months Joey has been searching for rebels but nothing has come up, as a result the searches have been quieting down, just in time for the Annual Summer Festival. Joey and Dash were walking all around the town's Amusement Park.

Dash: Joey let's go to the Bumper Cars

Joey: Ok, Sport, just slow down a bit

Dash: Here we are.

Joey: Alright let's get in

(After the bumper cars)

Dash: Joey?

Joey: Yes Dash?

Dash: Why isn't Mari with us right now?

Mariposa: You mean "Why WASN'T I with you two?"

Dash: Mari, Where were you?

Mariposa: I was on the phone with my sister, she lives on the other side of the kingdom, in Arcadtropolis City.

Dash: Can we go sometime?

Joey: Maybe someday Dash. Now that we are all here let's celebrate the remainder of the summer festival together as a family.

Dash: Yeah

The three celebrated the summer festival together. When they were over they all walked home, however just as they were about to sleep, John came in knocking hard.

Joey: John, what is it?

John: Bad news Joey, The rebels are planning an attack on the town sometime soon.

Joey: What! Why now? I can't jump into service at any given time anymore. I have a family to look after.

John: I know but if the Rioting Rebels take us down we could all be doomed. Not just this town or nearby cities but the kingdom as whole.

Joey: Dang it John, My situation is horrible!

John: How is that so, Joey?

Joey: If I go full on "Rebel Hunting" now I could break my promise to Mari about being there for the kid, But if I don't, they'll kill us all.

John: Your situation is difficult but sadly, there is nothing we can do about it.

Dash: (Walks In) Joey, What are the Rioting Rebels

John: Should I tell him

Joey: It is my duty as a father to tell him this stuff, I didn't want to tell him this till he was older, but now I have no choice. I'll talk to you later, John.

John: Ok.

Joey: Dash, the Rioting Rebels are a group of people who destroy thing and people's lives apart. They steal, kill, and do a lot of horrible things.

Dash: Why?

Joey: Because they think they can do whatever and not get away with it. They also want to take over the world.

Dash: Why would they do such a thing?

Joey: That's the same question I had when I first started "Rebel Hunting"


	6. Disaster Strikes! (Again)

**Chapter 6: Disaster Strikes! (Again)**

(At the Rebel Base)

?: You two clumsy fools have gotten the job done for the past six years, as a result I am placing you two in charge of the invasions, do not let me down, Jet and Scrouge or else you'll pay with the removal of your positions.

Jet: We'll make sure that won't happen

Scrouge: No way in heck we'll fail you, Master!

(Twenty Minutes Later)

Jet: This is awesome, he really trusts us

Scrouge: We will invade the town by the forest tonight, until then don't screw up

Jet: How would I do that?

Scrouge: I'm not the one tripped years ago

Jet: You still mad about that?

(At the Town's Rebel-Hunting Base)

John: Quit thinking Joey, we got work to do.

Joey: Life has been crazy to me for a few days now

John: Yes, yes, I Know. But there's no other way around the situation

Joey: I just don't want to let Mari down

John: Listen, we need you to help us to stop the invasion before it happens

Joey: And if we don't?

John: Then, we can stop it from spreading by giving it all of our strength, and then hopefully, you can get back with your wife and family.

Joey: Maybe you're right, let me call her and see how she's doing.

John: Before you do, I have a question, is it Dash's birthday today?

Joey: Yeah I'll tell him you said Happy Birthday

John: Thanks

Joey: (Picks up his phone and calls home) Hello?

At home Dash picks up the phone and answers

Dash: Hello

Joey: Dash, Where's Mari?

Dash: She's taking a shower

Joey: Oh, check if she's getting out

(Door opens and Mari comes out)

Dash: She just got out.

Mariposa: Dash who are you talking to?

Dash: Joey

Mariposa: Tell him to wait a few minutes

Dash: Ok

Joey: How's your day?

Dash: Good, you?

Joey: It's okay. Before you go, John said Happy Birthday.

Mariposa: Dash, can I talk to Joey now?

Dash: Of course

Mariposa: Hey Joey,

Joey: Are you okay, Mari? Mari?

Mariposa: Yes Joey, Why?

Joey: I have been worrying about you like crazy since the Summer Festival, and I don't want the Rebels potential Invasion to get in the way of My promise for you and the kid or Dash's life.

Mariposa: I know, I hope that both of us survive for Dash and the Kid. Also Joey, don't forget that I love you with all my heart and trust me I'll tell when the kid starts to be born.

Joey: Thanks Mari, That actually got me feeling better

Mariposa: Don't forget to come home early so that we can celebrate Dash's Birthday

Joey: Will do.

Mariposa: Bye Joey

Joey: Bye, sweetheart.

(Near the town they were living in The Rebels were plotting their invasion plans)

?: So, how is everything coming along

Scrouge: Excellent we plan on invading at sunset

?: Jet, When will the sun set

Jet: At around 7:00PM

?: Excellent those people won't know what will hit them, All men get ready to let loose the hands of destruction

(At around 6:30PM Joey was getting ready to celebrate Dash's birthday when Mari comes out of the room)

Mariposa: You two ready to go?

Joey and Dash: Yes

Mariposa: Then let's get going, we don't have all night.

(A while later Joey, Mari, and Dash were walking around town and going home, but stopped to gaze at the sunset right by their place, when they hear John running up to Joey)

Joey: John, What's wrong old friend? Tell me something

John: The rebels have begun their invasion, they are trying to tear down the walls, if they do, we're doomed.

Joey: Mari, Dash, go back inside and hide somewhere, I'll take care of the rebels.

Mariposa: Joey, I love you. I will make sure Dash and the kid stays safe

Joey: Ok, I love you too, I'll try to stay safe for both of you

(John and Joey try to make it to the center of town but two powerful rebels get in their way, John sees them and recognizes both)

John: Joey, pull out your sword, I see them

Joey: Who? (Pulls out sword)

John: Scrouge and Jet, It seems our paths cross again.

Scrouge: Well, Well, Well, if it isn't the old fool and the young idiot

Joey: Shut up Scrouge, we are not as stupid as you think.

Jet: Be quiet, Joe

Joey: Don't you ever call me that

Scrouge: Do you really think we care? En guarde

Joey: Jet, you were a good person, why did you betray us?

Jet: Did you forget?

Joey: you're still mad? About that! You were too reckless, you could put people's lives on the…(gets stabbed by Jet)

John: Joey! (get knocked out and falls to the ground)

Mariposa: Joey, no! (runs up to him)

Joey: Mari, take Dash and go to your sister in Arcadtropolis, tell her I died fighting to keep you two safe.

(Jet sneaks up on Mari and traps her)

Jet: Ah, Mari when was the last time we met like this? (turns to Joey) It doesn't matter, I will make her the last thing you see!

Joey: (losing breath) Don't you even dare.

Mari: (gets stabbed on the heart) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, (Jet slowly get lower the sword as it gets lower, making her scream louder, until he gets to the kid and removes the sword) ah, (falls to the ground).

(As the hunters got closer to their location Jet and Scrouge ran away after injuring John badly, little to theirs, or anyone's knowledge, Dash saw the ENTIRE conflict unfold)

Dash: No, no, why me? Why? This is just like the nightmare I had, ugh what's happening to me? Ugh, ugh, aaaaaaaargh! (His dark power unleashes) THEY WILL PAY!

(Meanwhile in Arcadtropolis City, King Silver was fighting the leader of the Rebels after his wife was killed by him)

?: You are a fool, you are hailed as a great King, yet your naïve character will be your downfall

Silver: I may think more than others but it can lead to better results. I may be a king but at the end of the day I am nothing more than a person like everyone else. For my family and kingdom, I will not let you lay a finger on the throne.

?: Then you will die! (Shoots Silver in the heart and leaves as guards are busting the door)

Guard 1: The King is dying, The Queen is dead, Where is the Princess?

Guard 2: She's with the Queen's best friend, Marine.

Guard 3: The Rebels are beginning to retreat, I volunteer to tell Marine the news.

Guard 1: Ok

(At Marine's place)

Marine: Amber, I must give some unfortunate news, I am sad to say that my two best friends and more importantly your parents have sadly passed

Amber: (Crying) Why?, Why did they have to kill my parents? (hugs Marine)


	7. Pain,Suffering & A Dark Being Inside One

**Side-Note:** So yeah, Where do I start? Amber is the Princess of Arcadtropolis, and her parents were obviously killed by the ? and is now suffering from all this. Now there is the question, "Who is ?" That will be revealed in a far future chapter. I'll do a Question  & Answer part at the end of each chapter starting with Chapter 8.

Enjoy,  
MasterOfDerp

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Pain, Suffering and a Dark Being Inside One**

(Inside of the Arcadtropolis Castle, with numerous friends of the king and queen.)

Guard 1: I have some good news and bad news that I must share with you

Sonic: What is it?

Guard 1: The bad news is that The King and Queen are dead.

Sonic: Impossible!

Tails: How could this happen? No one wants to hear this …!

Cream: You have to lying!

Guard 1: Sadly I am not, but the good news is that the princess is still alive, she is with the Queen's best friend, Marine who is (Sees Marine) walking towards all of us? What are you doing here, Marine?

Marine: I'm sorry to interrupt, but I had to bring the princess home. It just that two of my great friends gone along with the loss of, (Proceeds to cry) oh my goodness I can't keep up with this act when everything is falling apart in front of my eyes.

(Sonic walks up to Marine, since he knows about her loss from months earlier)

Sonic: I know it's been tough for you, I miss him too, Ray was a good man, murdered just the night before your…

Marine: (Mad and Crying) I should have been married to him months ago! Those rebels killed him and my dreams, I can't deal with this anymore!

Sonic: Of course you can, when my son was killed, Amy felt this way, she felt as if she failed at being a mother, I was soon able to convince to her that "although our son may be gone we still have a daughter to raise, you haven't completely failed at parenting yet". Now look at her, she's obviously a good parent.

Marine: (Hugs Sonic) you should be a speaker that helps people when they need it most, you're very good at it.

(Meanwhile at the forest, Dash wakes up with a headache)

Dash: Oh man, what happened to me?

!: You took a hard hit last night.

Dash: Who and where are you?

!: I'm inside of you

Dash: Then get out of me!

!: I can't do that

Dash: Why? Are you some sort of dark being that lives inside of me?

!: No, not exactly. I am the dark power that is a part of you, I am not entirely evil, the person I am inside of can use me for any purpose, good or bad. As for who I am, I would like to be referred as Kanji.

Dash: So there's no way for you to get out.

Kanji: Yes there is, but the price is your life which I would not recommend taking away at your age for something as simple as getting rid of a power that is born inside of you.

Dash: Ok, then if you're a part of me then how come you didn't appear before?

Kanji: Everyone in one way or another has power, but not everyone has a dark power. The dark power is born along with the person the mother gives birth and stays in the person's mind or heart and is only released when a tragic event that directly affects the person's life is witnessed by the person themself, in your case that's what happened last night.

Dash: So that's how the red energy got out of me last night.

Kanji: What happened after that was, you, or to be more accurate, we went on rampage hunting down rebels in the forest, when we after we hunted one, you hit your head and went out cold.

Dash: You said I could use this for any purpose, right?

Kanji: Yes. Why?

Dash: I want to use us to avenge my adoptive parents and make a difference in people's lives, I want to use the dark power to bring good, help others and stop the rebels. But I don't know where to start.

Kanji: Then we need to start training.

Dash: To do what?

Kanji: To Fight, so that you can stop the rebels and avenge your parents.

* * *

Question 1: How did you come with the idea for Kanji

Answer 1: The idea for For Kanji came from something not even related to the Sonic series. I am also a fan of the Street Fighter series, and while researching the series as I love to research video games for fun. I came across the page for Akuma, and I thought it would be a good idea to base a character off of him however I did feel his power would be too much for just one character. Around the same I was developing Dash's as a way to separate him from his birth-father and I decided to give the trait of hidden power. However I needed to justify this as giving someone a high amount of power would be too bland, as a result I checked out Ryu's page, and I figured that he chooses not to use his dark side at will as a result, I gave Dash Akuma's power and fearful spirit and Ryu's good nature and quest to find out who he really is. Kanji's name also came this kanji symbol (天) on the back of Akuma's suit.

Question 2: Why did you write the story as if it were a play.

Answer 2: When I started making this, I didn't know what it would become i wanted to add the dramatic effect without making it sound too corny or look too complex, of course everyone is different when it comes to writing, I tried writing a story (It wasn't even considered to be a fanfic) about me and my friends, and after a while I looked back and it looked confusing and was childish. So I wrote this as a play to avoid making that same mistake, I also knew once I got the ideas down there was really no turning back, and personally I think it looks better as a play. However I am willing to accept constructive criticism.


	8. One Year Later

**Author's Side-Note:** I Probably should have answered this at the end of the last chapter, Dash is a year and a day older than Amber. I'll talk about John in the next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: One Year Later**

(One Year Later)

Dash: For the past eleven and a half months, my daily schedule is this I study and work hard by day, train with Kanji in the evening at the park, and look for rebels at night. But today is a good and bad day. Good because today is my eighth birthday, but it's bad because today marks one year since Joey and Mari's death. I'm walking back to the remains of our old place, Since I ran to the next town over a year ago, I have not stepped foot on it. I brought a bouquet of daisies for them, Joey and Mari loved them, Mari love it because her sister was named after the flower itself, and Joey loved it because it always reminded him of Mari.

(At their graves)

Kanji: I know this is hard for you, since you loved them so much

Dash: How could anyone be able to live through this? No kid should ever be able to bear this.

Kanji: Hopefully one day you will avenge them.

Dash: Hopefully (puts down the bouquet of daisies)

John: Dash, is that you?

Dash: John?

John: Let me take you to my home

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle, Two guards are discussing a firework-related topic)

Guard 1: You see, you cannot launch a firework from a submarine directly underwater. It will lose it's power because the fuse rope will come in contact and will turn the fire to steam.

Guard 2: Couldn't we waterproof the rope?

Guard 1: No I don't think so. Say, do you know where is the other guard went?

Guard 2: He should be back tomorrow, he had to go back and check on his father.

Guard 1: Right, I always forget, his father was heavily injured in last year's invasion

Guard 2: It has been very tough for him the past year, taking a break each month to take care of the only piece of family he has left.

Guard 1: I know, but it's been even tougher for the young girl (looks at Amber in the throne room).

Guard 2: The Princess?

Guard 1: Yes you fool, her parents were killed last year in the invasion, so she has literally no family left, and she has to spend her birthday tomorrow with that fact chained to herself.

Guard 3: It was a tragic loss that day, lads

Guard 1: What are you doing here?

Guard 2: Aren't you supposed to be back tomorrow.

Guard 3: I came back early. Do you at least think we should say happy birthday to her? Just to try to cheer her up?

Guard 2: I don't see anything wrong with it.

Guard 1: Me neither, but that would be a small mental bandage on a giant gaping wound of torment. But darn it, it's depressing to see her sad.

* * *

Question and Answer Time! Sadly I only have ONE question today.

Question 1: Where did the idea of Dash and Amber come from?

Answer 1: Well, A few years back Me and a friend came up with the idea of Sonic and Amy as well as Silver and Blaze having kids for a Role-play the two of us did and we came up with them. I always imagined them being together when they got older and was really nice, These weren't the only two kids the pairings had, however. Sadly we wrapped it up a while ago (I'm still friends with him), However I had the idea of using them in FanFiction so that the idea wouldn't go to waste, so I got to Google Docs and started writing this story a few months back.

Ask me a question in your reviews (or PM's if you prefer) and it might just be answered here.


	9. A Shocking Truth Also

**Author's Side-Note:** So If any of you are asking about John, He actually worked with Joey years before this and knows Dash, I mean how else would John know it was him?

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Shocking Truth, Also The Adventure Starts Here!**

John: Dash, It's been a year since they've died, Where have you been?

Dash: I have been walking around the next town over. (sees a picture of John, Joey, and three other people on the wall) Hey John, What is that picture over there?

John: This picture over here holds many memories, some good, some bad.

Dash: Can you tell me, please?

John: Of course, 10 years ago when we were teenagers, Me and four other people made up the "Elite Hunters", It was Me, Joey, Jet, Giro, and Ray, and it was lead by Jep.

Dash: Joey mentioned the name "Giro" before but he never told me who it was.

John: Giro was Joey's older brother. I will tell you more about him later. Where was I

Dash: Leader.

John: Ah, yes, Jep was the original leader of the "Elite Hunters". But before I say more, let me tell you about the rebels origins.

Dash: Ok.

John: Back in the day, before all of this happened, the world was at peace and inside of the kingdom of Arcadtropolis, was one of the smartest scientists ever to exist, Professor Mephiles "The Dark", the reason why he was called this was because he had a dark passion for weapons and wanted to advance them at a large scale.

Dash: Why?

John: To prove the kingdom's dominance. One of his most advanced (and scariest) advancements was the mechanoid suit. It was an exoskeleton suit that made soldiers more powerful than anything we had seen before, But King Silver did not approve of such a project.

Dash: How Come?

John: First of all, we were at peace so such weapons were not needed at the time, also what if such a thing were to be used against us? The results would have been devastating. This made him mad, so for months at time he would be in his lab for days if not weeks. The results were horrifying enough to anger the king.

Dash: What happened?

John: Professor Mephiles was experimenting his advancement on people, even though he was denied access to do so. This angered The King and the public enough that he banished Mephiles to the Island of Exile for his entire life. In the following months ahead, crime went rampant. The group doing all this were known as the Rioting Rebels but they are known as rebels for short.

Dash: Do you think that he is still alive?

John: Many say that he left the island, while I believe that it's either he's the one behind this or when they began all this they killed him and stole his work.

(At An Unknown Rebel Base)

Jet: If only I had an extra few minutes, I could have

Scrouge: Jet, You can always get him back later.

Jet: Yeah, You're right, let's check what The Master has for us.

Scrouge: Ok, let me contact him

?: What do you want?

Jet: We just wanted to know if you had a mission for us

?: I don't have a mission for both of you, but I need one of you to do a mission.

Scrouge: I'll do it

?: You know that town you invaded last year?

Scrouge: Yes!

?: I need you to do a mission in the next town over tonight. So be ready by sunset!

* * *

Question 1: Who was Jet referring to in this chapter? (General)

Answer 1: Jet was referring to John in Chapter 6 when he knocked him out, although Jet wanted to kill him, they didn't have time since they had to progress with the invasion, angering him greatly.

Question 2: What happened to jet that made him turn on his former teammates? (General)

Answer 2: That will be said in the Chapter 10.


	10. Giro's Story and Action

**Author's Side-Note:** So this explains Jet's betrayal and Giro's Death, Also this explains why it happened.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Giro's Story and Action!**

John: Now that I told about the rebels, let me tell you about my group of hunters.

Dash: Okay

John: When the rebels began causing havoc around town and cities the king decided to create a militia group known as the Rebel Hunters. Me, Joey and Giro made the top rankings in recruiting. Jep decided to recruit the three of us as elites, but he wanted a team of five people so he had Joey and I look for recruits. Joey decided to recruit Ray, a friend of our from grade school and camp, who wanted to help out. I found Jet who was a skilled fighter living in the streets.

Dash: So, how long did you guys stay together for?

John: We stayed together for four years. But then Jep began to experience complications of HBD, as a result he had to pick his replacement.

Dash: What's HBD?

John: HBD stands for Heart-Beat Disorder, It's a disease in which your heart has difficulty beating properly, which makes it hard to pump blood in your body so that you can get oxygen to breathe

Dash: How do you get it?

John: It's a genetic disease, so you can get it at birth or you can contract it by bad heart health, but only if you have the genetic trait and avoided it at birth. Jep was close to finding a leader, it was both Jet or Giro he was considering. He saw that Jet was too reckless to be leader despite being a good fighter, so he selected Giro.

Dash: What happened from there?

John: At first, Jet seemed calm but little did we know that he was angry. How angry was he? Angry enough to join the rebels and create a plot to kill Giro behind our backs. We volunteered to investigate some strange activity going on at the Island of Exile. We went on our ships and went to investigate in a mountain nearby and we agreed to split up. Once we reached a certain altitude, Rebels began attacking us and we saw Jet laughing at us but he didn't see Giro put me, Joey and Ray in cave to escape. It was only hours later we heard that Giro gave his life to save ours. We decided to disband the elite group and become normal hunters instead while Ray went to pursue other dreams in life. Joey and Ray were killed a year ago leaving me the only former Elite Hunter to avenge Giro's death, but I can not do such a thing, they injured me beyond the point of action. It's starting to get late you should leave

Dash: Ok

(Meanwhile at the next town over it is night and Dash just came back)

Kanji: Dash, I sense something!

Dash: What is it?

Kanji: Someone kidnapped a child, Let's track them down!

Dash: Ok (unleashes Kanji)

Rebels 1,2 and 3: General Scrouge, We got the kid.

Scrouge: Good! Bring it to me.

Dash (In Kanji Form): This is as far you go!

Rebels: Let's take this brat down.

(After being defeated badly the three rebels went to the Master as a punishment for their failure)

Rebel 1: We're sorry Master

?: You Three failed Scrouge and more importantly me, again! Your punishment is gathering resources.

Rebels: Dang it, Master not again, please.

?: What I say goes, that is your punishment and you must serve it.

* * *

Question 1: So Jet is killing his former comrades just for revenge?

Answer 1: Yes, Jet wanted to be leader of his former unit badly, However Giro was given that role, so he killed him and most of his former comrades all out of greed.


	11. Grief, Sadness & A Small

**Author's Side-Note:** This chapter involves something simple, for It's the most simple things in life that make it amazing. Also please ask questions. It's a way I can communicate with you guys about the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Grief, Sadness & A Small But Important Find**

(Inside of Arcadtropolis Castle, Near Amber's room)

Mira: Welcome back, Marine. How was your latest trip?

Marine: It was fine, Thank you. But why the sad look, Mira?

Mira: It's just that, when the King and Queen were murdered Amber's mood turned this place from a palace of joy to a void of sadness. She's been isolated from everyone except for a select few, it's been reminding myself of how me and my sister felt when Mari died.

Marine: Speaking of which, How is your family?

Mira: Mom and Dad are doing well. I just got back in touch with Margarita. She loves being a part of the hunters.

Marine: Where has Amber been lately? I haven't seen her in a while.

Mira: I talked to many of the guards and maids. She's been locking herself up in her room for hours at a time now, saying she won't get out until the festival is over.

Marine: I think I know why.

Mira: Really. Please tell me.

Marine: The Summer Festival is only a few nights away, It's a time for families to celebrate each other. I think because of the loss she thinks she no longer has anything to celebrate at the festival.

Amber: (Walks out of room) Hello Marine, Hello Mira.

Marine: Amber, why are you so down?

Mira: Amber, Please cheer up, I really don't want to see you sad like this.

(Meanwhile Dash decides to go back to the town to search the remains of his old home)

Kanji: You sure you want to do this?

Dash: Yes, I really want to.

Kanji: I don't know, you look like you're seeing a ghost in straight eye to eye contact.

Dash: Let's go inside.

Kanji: The house suffered a lot of damage, I'm surprised it's still standing

Dash: There's nothing here in the living room or the kitchen, Let's go up.

Kanji: Want to go to your old room?

Dash: Sure we might find stuff there. (Enters room) Hey look here, Kanji!

Kanji: What?

Dash: Here's my bag, and a journal that Mari gave me the last christmas I saw her.

Kanji: Open it. There's a note in there.

Dash: It's a letter Mari wrote.

Mariposa (In Letter): "Dear Dash, I know you don't ask it, but it goes in your head sometimes. "Why do you not let me call you mom or dad?" Well when we found you, we could not find your birth parents, as a result we decided to adopt you. We knew you had birth parents, We weren't trying to keep them from you. Our best guess is that you somehow were taken away from them and ended up stuck on the tree that Joey found you in. Regardless, Me and Joey hope you do find them someday, we are glad we had the opportunity to be a big part of your life's journey, wherever it will take you. Love, Mariposa and Joey.

Kanji: You want to sit down?

Dash: No, let's check their room. (Leaves room)

Kanji: (Enters the room) Wow! Much of the damage was taken in this room. Let's try to look for stuff without getting injured.

Dash: Ok

(After an hour of searching, they stumble upon something that gets their attention)

Kanji: What's this

Dash: Their interest wristbands

Kanji: If they remind you of them, then use it so you don't forget about them.

Dash: Ok, I will.

(Hours Later)

Dash: Mari, Joey, I'm proud you two have been a big part of my life so far. My destiny is to fight those who harm and protect those who are helpless. I promise as long as I have these wristbands on, I'll never forget you two!

* * *

Question 1: What made you come up with the name of the story? (General)

Answer 1: When I started writing this, I named it "This Dark Power Stuck Inside Me". As I continued writing the story and it made more sense I changed to "The Dark Power That Lives Inside Me" and then sometime later I changed it again to the finalized title "The Dark Power That's a Part of Me".


	12. Wisdom and Never Giving Up

**Author's Side-Note:** Well, we have skipped two years with the time gap. you'll see this every once in a while.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Wisdom and Never Giving Up**

(For two years Dash has training himself and fighting rebels, but he still can't seem to figure out how to get rid of that memory in his head)

(At John's Home)

Dash: It's been three years since then

John: I know it's been tough for you, but you can't stay with this memory for long.

Dash: Why?

John: I'll tell you why, When Giro died, Joey and I couldn't handle the loss, it was too difficult for us to do so. Then someone told us this, "if you look back and below in a tragic event too much, you'll end up dying at the same point as you were that day, but if you look up and ahead for the future you'll live and die a happy person". Both of us figured it out and lived our lives fighting alongside each other and making new friends and having fun with old ones.

Dash: I don't think I could ever do that

John: Don't think that way, you will be a better fighter and person if you think with an open mind and a positive attitude. For your case it's not easy to move on from this but you can do it. If Joey and Mari were here right now, would they want you to feel this way.

Dash: No

John: That is the point I am trying to tell you. You can be like this for the rest of your life, there are people who try to bring you down with this memory but you have the power to bring yourself back up and prove that you have moved on.

Dash: Ok. thanks John, these are good words to live by, but how can you say it in a straight face.

John: I was a Hunter for almost twenty years. My passion was to protect those who are helpless and who I cared about, but my hobby is reading. The more you read, the more you learn and the more you learn, the more wiser you are.

Dash: It's getting late, should I leave?

John: I would if I were you, try to visit me sometime, it's always a pleasure to have some company.

Dash: Ok

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle, Amber is looking outside by the City when Mira enters in with Aurora, one the castle's maids)

Mira: Things have been crazy lately, Cases of rebels have been popping up all over the news, my sister Margarita had to cancel her break plans to have more time to investigate them. My parents are worried sick for her safety.

Aurora: I can understand why, it's never a good thing to have so much to do in so little time. (looks at Amber) Amber, Your Highness. Why are you still up at this time?

Amber: What time is it?

Mira: Almost 10 at night. Are you not tired?

Amber: No

Aurora: Is it because you still wish you had parents here.

Amber: Yes

Mira: Amber, These things happen to everyone. I know it's sad but nobody wants to see you with a frown in your face.

Aurora: You will be ruling in three years. Don't let anything be in your way.

Amber: Okay

* * *

Question 1: Did you ever consider adding other people's "Original Characters"? (General)

Answer 1: Earlier when writing the story I actually considered adding them, However I didn't know how PM's worked and I was a bit shy. It was when writing around Chapters 10-15 when I abandoned the idea though I might consider the Idea for future stories.

Question 2: How do you write your stories? (General)

Answer 2: I write them in Google Docs, then I copy and paste them here, From then I add any Side-Notes as well as Questions and Answers


	13. Darkness, Fear and Insanity

**Author's Side-Note:** This was one of my favorite chapters to write. I had a lot of fun doing this one. But enough of the note, let's get reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Darkness, Fear and Insanity**

(At an unknown Rebel hideout, Scrouge and Jet are talking to the master on a plan for Halloween)

?: What ideas do you have for the attack plan?

Jet: I think we should scare the whole city and grab as many kids as we can.

Scrouge: No, no, no, We should turn off the kingdom's electrical power for seventy two hours.

?: Both are good but if the power goes off, parents will more than likely protect their children in the dark, we could surprise attack nearby towns.

Jet: How would we do that?

?: You are deciding the method. Now leave I have things to do!

(Meanwhile in the town Dash lives in, He is looking at a map of nearby towns, trying to figure out the names of both the town he lives in now and the one he lived in before)

Kanji: So, since you are struggling, I'd ask the librarian for help.

Dash: Ok. (walk up to the librarian) Excuse me, Could you help me look at the map?

Librarian: Of course. What are you trying to find?

Dash: The name of this town and the one east of it.

Librarian: Yes, this is the town of Woodfort, and the one east of this is Steephill.

Dash: Why?

Librarian: This town back in the day had a wooden fortress that was used to defend the town and most of the town was had a wall to defend it from enemies in times of war. In times of peace it was used to set the town borders. However a few years ago it was destroyed at the request of people in this town and numerous others to tear it down because it looked too threatening, I have seen and it scared as a child. Only the fort still stands today as a landmark for people to visit.

Dash: What about Steephill?

Librarian: That town is located right next to a forest on a steep hill (hence the name) for decades any battle in the hill was won by townspeople because the hill was too steep for armies to carry weapons. Other than that the town is quite peaceful, a few years back the town was invaded by rebels as part of an effort to overthrow The Kingdom of Arcadtropolis, but it failed, sadly the king and queen killed that day.

Dash: Wow! No told me that. I lost my adoptive parents that day as well.

Librarian: I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you get better.

Dash: Thank you for that and helping me read the map.

Librarian: You're welcome and come back if you feel like it.

(3 Hours Later)

Dash: It's 8:00 PM, I think it's about time we get working

Kanji: You think?!

BOOM! (All the lights go out)

Dash: The lights are off!

Kanji: Let try to check what's going on!

Dash: Let's go!

(When Dash arrives he finds people screaming and running due to a lack of electricity)

Dash: What is going on here?

Kanji: The power is cut off, everyone is freaking out because they're dependant on electricity.

Dash: Let's try to get everyone to calm down

Kanji: OK!

Dash (In Kanji's voice with a loudspeaker): Everyone! Calm down! Don't go acting fearful because of a lack of power just please stay inside until everything is normal. (Then runs and hides)

(A Few Days Later, In Steephill, Dash is at John's home talking with him)

Dash: John, how did Professor Mephiles go insane?

John: Well Dash, his activities go back quite some time. Have you ever heard of "The Fifty Year War"?

Dash: I have, but Mari never told me much about it. Why?

John: Well, you see the war is still a sensitive topic to talk about, even after a few decades. However, Mephiles' career began during the war, He advanced weapons and battle strategies which allowed us to win. The reason it started was because an evil force known as "The Army of Darkness" began attacking nearby countries and conquering them, but with his help, the remaining countries(including ours) won the war.

Dash: What happened after that?

John: After that the world was at peace. However Mephiles was developing the mechanoid suit, with the intent of expanding the kingdom with force and dominance, he experimented on people he viewed as military-caliber by mind controlling them and placing them in the suits. Even worse, he planned on invading nearby countries and starting a war. They had to exile him, for it was clear he was becoming an insane power hungry maniac. Had they not done so, something horrible would have happened.

* * *

Question 1: Why did you name the chapter like this? (General)

Answer 1: Well, It's simple, The number 13 is believed to be associated with something scary and making a halloween themed chapter, These were the first three words that came to my head.

Question 2: Why did you take so long into naming the towns? (General)

Answer 2: I couldn't think of good enough names.

Question 3: When is the next time skip? (General)

Answer 3: Soon

Question 4: So why did you add the Librarian scene (General)

Answer 4: Just to ease the tension, between the rebels' plot, John's explanation, and the lights going out.

* * *

 **Additional Side-Note:** I would highly suggest leaving a review and asking questions, since the reviews actually give me some feedback and I'm starting to run out of general questions, so please drop a review and/or ask a question, The questions can help me communicate with you guys. Thanks for reading, MasterOfDerp signing off for now.


	14. Six Years and Someone New

**Author's Side-Note:** Time Skip! I told you guys it would be soon. Yeah, I've been thinking as well as having the questions on the end of each chapter I should hold a Q &A Page at the end of the story.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Six Years and Someone New**

(Three Years Later)

(At Arcadtropolis Castle, Three Guards are discussing the topic about the crown, as her 12th birthday is when she will be queen.)

Guard 1: Tomorrow's the day

Guard 2: The day she becomes Queen of Arcadtropolis. It has also been six years today since her parents were murdered. How does this process work again?

Guard 3: Under the Royalty Act passed Fifty years ago, if the king and queen were to die in the crown and their sole or oldest child is younger than the age of thirteen then the crown will be passed on to them on the day of the child's 12th birthday, regardless of their gender.

Guard 2: Ok but why is that?

Guard 1: It's because during "The Fifty Year War" the king at that time had died and his wife had died of childbirth twelve years earlier, however they had twins, a boy and a girl, born in two days apart with a difference of time being between two minutes apart. the issue of finding out which one was older got so fed up that they checked the birth certificates and they found out the girl was the older one.

Guard 2: What happened?

Guard 1: As a result of this, they passed the act, Ironically under the brother's recommendation, so that they won't have this issue again. I do hope that all goes well.

(At the trail between the towns of Woodfort and Steephill, Dash is walking back home from John's house at the evening hours as a special festival is being held tomorrow)

Dash: "If you look back and below in a tragic event too much, you'll end up dying at the same point as you were that day, but if you look up and ahead for the future you'll live and die a happy person" I never understood that quote.

Kanji: I know it's a memory you want to forget, but you have to move on.

Dash: Today is my 13th birthday and the sixth anniversary of their murder, what's supposed to be my greatest day of the year has become the day I despise the most. There's nothing left I can turn to or find out. I just want to…

Kanji: What's that near the ground over there?

Dash: Let's check it out.

(Dash encounters a small little catgirl lying on the ground)

Kanji: Is that what I think it is?

Dash: A small little cat-human girl hybrid I think. It looks to be weak to me, let's take her somewhere.

Kanji: Ok.

(A few hours later at the hospital in Woodfort)

Dash: Kanji?

Kanji: What is it?

Dash: Do you think we should take her in?

Kanji: As much as I appreciate your thinking towards others, this is a child, not a pet, this is a huge responsibility.

Dash: I know, but Joey and Mari took me in when I was found stuck in a tree. They didn't want me to suffer and I really don't want the girl to suffer the same way I could have if they left me.

Kanji: The Doc's coming, let's talk about this later.

Dash: Doctor, How is she doing?

Doctor: Very well thankfully. Sadly we couldn't find the trace of her parents so someone has to take her in.

Dash: I'll do it.

Doctor: A kid like you? Why?

Dash: My late adoptive parents took me in when found me. I want to do the same so that I know they didn't die for nothing.

Doctor: Ok, as much as I am unwilling to do this, I understand the situation so I'll let you take her in.

Dash: Thank you Doctor

Doctor: she should be awake by tomorrow morning so are you willing to stay the night?

Dash: I have nothing to do tomorrow, so yeah I will stay the night.

Doctor: Ok

* * *

Question 1: How does the story work? (General)

Answer 1: The answer is both simple and complex. Each event in a chapter connects to one another but with each simple connection with that chapter there is also complex sub-connection with other chapters as well. This is also part of the reason I wrote it in the context of a play as I thought it would display the idea better. It's a story of Family and Drama with a small hint of Mystery.

Question 2: Was there a time where you lost interest in writing this?

Answer 2: To be honest, Yes there was a short time where I had lost interest in writing the story, but I got back into it because I always thought of the story like a bridge and I figured that if I didn't finish it, all the cars falling off to the water.


	15. A New Queen and Some Doubt

**Author's Side-Note:** This chapter literally takes place the day after the last one and will shed some light on many memories.

* * *

 **Chapter 15: A New Queen And Some Doubt**

(At Arcadtropolis Castle)

Guard 1: Under the Royalty Act. This crown must passed on to the next Generation if both the previous rulers are deceased. Princess Amber I am pleased to have the honor to crown you queen. Today will mark a new chapter in the history of the kingdom of Arcadtropolis. You may now stand, Your Majesty.

Amber: Thank you to all the guards, maids, and the people who help make the Kingdom of Arcadtropolis what it is today. Although it has only been six years since my parents were killed, it feels like it has been much longer than that. Hopefully one day they will be avenged.

(Three Hours Later, At the Throne Room)

Sonic: Amber, Your High.. oh no wait I mean Your Majesty. Sorry I'm not used to the title change.

Amber: It's Okay. What do you want with me?

Sonic: Just to talk. You see I know it's been tougher for you than it's been for me. But I'll tell you something.

Amber: What? Is it about my father and mother?

Sonic: Yes. you see, your father was an great king, but he was an even better person, he never told this to you, but he was once in your shoes.

Amber: How?

Sonic: I knew your father since we were young. He was a great kid, However he was really shy no matter how hard we tried to get him to wise up he wouldn't. Your mother met him in middle school and was really nice. Your father tried to ask her out but he was always too shy. However she had feelings for him as well. I was able to get them together after eight months of trying.

Amber: Eight months? How did they meet up?

Sonic: I had two tickets to the movies and gave it to them. They loved the movie and we didn't know she was the princess of Arcadtropolis at the time until she told us. Silver was shy during the first few months

Amber: Why was that?

Sonic: His house had a fire when he was young and he was the only survivor lost his parents and a sibling. He wasn't able to move on from that and became shy. However your mother was able to help him move on and become an even better person and they married a few years after he graduated from college.

Amber: I see. But didn't you leave with Amy a few hours ago?

Sonic: No. I know the way back home and plus, I prefer to walk. Also if you need to talk to me about anything, You're welcome at my home anytime.

Amber: Thank you Sonic.

(At the hospital, Dash is waiting at the hospital with the young girl he found the night before)

Kanji: The decision you made was a crucial one only time may tell if it is a wise one or not.

Dash: There is no way we could let that girl be alone. If nobody is going to be there for her, who will take care of her?

Kanji: Life is filled with difficult but important decisions, We must choose wisely and live or else suffer the consequences of picking like a fool. It seems that the girl is waking up. Want to say hello to her.

Dash: Yeah.

* * *

Question 1: What are some themes in the story? (General)

Answer 1: Well for me, the story is centered around six themes, Power, Hope, Love, Friends, Family and Destiny

Question 2: How do time skips work? (General)

Answer 2: Well, "You skip time" is a simple explanation to how this works, but it's pretty vague. There are major and minor time-skips. Minor Time-skips will take place during a chapter (or after one if it is simply during a few day or weeks or in rare cases months), While Major Time-skips take place in between chapters over a set of months or years.


	16. Plotting & The Older Brother Figure

**Author's Side-Note:** Well this one takes place a few hours after the last one. What else is there to say? Oh yeah! I need you guys to ask me questions. I'm running out of General questions to use.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Plotting And The Older Brother Figure**

(At an unknown Rebel base)

Scrouge: So Arcadtropolis just crowned a new queen. How long do you think this reign will last?

Jet: Let's cut it short. Tomorrow's the best day.

?: I would agree but it would stupid and deadly to do that in such short notice and without an active plan.

Jet: Damn it, Master! Can you please stop scaring us and how do you know that?

?: Simple, kidnapping a royal family member is no easy process, you would need a complex and elaborate plan that only we can understand.

Scrouge: You're right.

?: It is said good thing come to those who wait.

(At the hospital, Dash and Kanji is waiting to talk to the girl they found the night before)

Girl: Where am I?

Dash: You're at a hospital

Girl: Why?

Dash: We found you sick and weak so we decided to bring you here.

Girl: Thank you

Dash: Can you remember anything?

Girl: The only thing I can remember is my name.

Dash: Can you tell me yours, my name is Dash.

Girl: My name is Arianna.

Dash: Do you mind if I call you Ari for short?

Arianna: Of course. Why?

Dash: Because I'm going to take care of you.

Arianna: You are?

Dash: Yep, We should be heading home tomorrow.

Arianna: Ok. Promise that you will never give up on me.

Dash: I never gave up on anyone so it's a promise.

Arianna: Thank you Dash or should I call you Big Brother?

Dash: You can call me that if you like.

* * *

Question 1: What was your first thought when writing this story? (General)

Answer 1: Well, It started as more of an idea for a horror story, but then it changed to a story in which the protagonist didn't know who he was besides the monster he was at night, then I thought about the original characters from me and my friend's old roleplay and then somehow combined the three together. I'm actually quite shocked. I didn't think I would actually make it this far, but the story is far from over.

Question 2: Besides the Sonic series what other interests do you have? (General)

Answer 2: I'm also interested in the Mario series, Megaman, Namco games(Pac-Man,Galaga, etc.) to name a few.


	17. A Visit and Some Thoughts

**Author's Side-Note:** As stated this takes place few days after the last chapter. Also I need more questions. Please add one to your review or PM me one.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: A Visit and Some Thoughts**

(A few days later, In the town of Steephill)

Dash: Ari, Can you please stop messing with my quills?

Arianna: Could you please tell me where we are going, Brother?

Dash: I'm just going to visit an old friend's house.

Arianna: Ok

(Dash walks up to John's house and knocks on the door)

John: Who is this?... Ah, hello Dash.

Dash: Hello John how are you?

John: Good and who is this little one over here?

Dash: My little sister, Arianna, or as I call her Ari.

John: I see. When did you meet her?

Dash: I found her a couple of days ago as a stray and I decided to take her in.

John: Why did you decide to take her in?

Dash: If I didn't she would be left alone to suffer, I couldn't imagine this happening to a girl her age.

John: That's the same reason Mari and Joey took you in.

Dash: Really?

John: Yes Dash, Joey and Mari made you a tough kid and a wiser person as well.

Dash: I see.

(At Arcadtropolis Castle)

Mira: Your Majesty, you look like you are filled with sadness, Why?

Amber: I'm not sad, I am just concerned.

Mira: About what?

Amber: Being a Queen, I don't think I'm good enough for such a responsibility.

Mira: Amber, Your father had the same exact issue when he was king the first few months. Don't be concerned at all. You can get through this.

Amber: Ok

Mira: Now if I were you, I would get some sleep you have a great friend coming over.

Amber: I almost forgot. Tamara is coming to visit tomorrow. I should get some sleep.

Mira: Good night Your Majesty.

* * *

Question 1: What gave you the idea for John's character? (General)

Answer 1: Well I wanted to make a character with wisdom and life experience, so the character came up and popped in my head and I knew that he was going to be a vital part of the story.


	18. Discovery at Night & A Friend

**Author's Side-Note:** Don't worry, I'm still here. The first half of the chapter takes place during the night of the last chapter and the second half takes place the morning after.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Discovery at Night and A Friend In The Morning**

(Dash was walking around the town of Woodfort in Kanji form as he did every night for years now, hoping that one day he will avenge the death of his adoptive parents.)

Kanji: So lately there have been no rebels messing up the place.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Good, but what do you think they're up to?

Kanji: I have no idea, but hush Ari is sleeping.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Right, Thanks for reminding me, But I've got a bad feeling about this.

(Two Hours Later)

Kanji: We've spent most of the night searching. Let's go back.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Ok.

Arianna: Brother, where are you? Brother? Oof… (bumps into Dash)

Dash: Ari! I thought we left her at the place hours ago.

Kanji: We did. How did she sneak out? We better hope she doesn't look?

Arianna: Brother, is that you?

Dash(In Kanji Form): Yes it's just that this happens to me every night.

Kanji: My name is Kanji, I am what, how do I say this? I am a dark being inside of him.

Arianna: So Dash is possessed?

Kanji: Possessed? No, if he were to be, I would be in control of him. He is perfectly fine. I am just a part of who he is, so he controls me. He can do this at will but only at night.

Arianna: Oh. So can you change back?

Dash: Of course. (Changes back to normal)

Kanji: In daytime I disguise as a his scarf and speak to him in his head.

Arianna: That must be awesome.

Dash: It is, Unless you get a headache, then it hurts a lot. Enough talking let's get back home

Arianna: Ok.

(Hours Later, At Arcadtropolis Castle).

Amber: Mmmm…(Opens eyes) What time is it? 10 in the morning! (Walks downstairs)

Mira: Good Morning, Miss Amber. Did you sleep well?

Amber: Yes. Why did you let me sleep until 10?

Mira: I figured that you were tired from all that you did yesterday, so I let you sleep in.

Amber: Ok.

Mira: Tamara is waiting for you outside. So don't take long to get ready.

Amber: Ok. I'll get ready.

(Minutes Later)

Tamara: Good Morning Amber.

Amber: Good Morning Tamara. When did you arrive?

Tamara: Half an hour ago.

Amber: How have things been for you?

Tamara: Nice, My parents have been going around a lot.

Amber: How?

Tamara: My father has been helping Miles fix his plane and my mother is either making sure Cream doesn't get lonely or taking my father's place in some meetings. You know about my younger brother, Static right?

Amber: Yes. how has he been doing?

Tamara: Sometimes, He stays at home with me or he goes with my father. He's a very curious boy, you know.

Amber: Curiosity can help a person grow intellectually, but they can't learn too much at a time or else they will not be able to understand what they're learning.

Tamara: I guess so. How has it been for you being a queen for a few days now?

Amber: It's been great but exhausting.

Tamara: Why?

Amber: I work with the Councilmen and help make the laws.

Tamara: How long do you do that for?

Amber: Hours at a time. I worked a lot yesterday to hang out with you.

Tamara: I see

Amber: Life has been difficult for me since my parents were killed, Mira has been like an older sister to me, helping get through each day and although it helps, it's something neither you or especially Static should have to experience.

Tamara: I see. (hears phone ring) Well sadly I have to go home now. I hope you have a nice rest of the day off.

Amber: Thank you.

* * *

Question 1: Who are Tamara and Static?

Answer 1: For Tamara, you should read the story carefully. While for Static, To basically put it out, He is Tamara's younger brother, If you read the story carefully (Please do not place any spoilers in your review) during the events of chapter 12 Sonic and Amy decide to have another child. But having another child will not always fill the void for the one that was "killed".


	19. Family and Darkness

**Author's Side-Note:** Hello, everyone. So in this chapter we skipped 3 months, we find one of Dash's hidden talents and something dark.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Family and Darkness**

Arianna: Dash, where are you?

Dash: Right here is the kitchen, Making breakfast.

Arianna: What are you making?

Dash: Pancakes. What do you want on them?

Arianna: I would like some blueberries, please.

Dash: Ok. Let me check if we have any. (Opens fridge) Okay, now where were they? I know I got some blueberries a few weeks back, A-ha! Found them.

Arianna: So you can make blueberry pancakes?

Dash: I definitely will!

(Minutes Later)

Arianna: Brother, can we eat now? I'm hungry.

Dash: Of course Ari, I got everything set up here's some blueberry pancakes for you and I have a few Chocolate chip pancakes for me.

Arianna: Yay. Let's eat!

Dash: Yeah, I'm starving.

Arianna: Mmm. These pancakes are amazing.

Dash: Well. I'm glad you like them.

Arianna: Thank you, Brother.

Dash: You're welcome, Ari.

Arianna: What do you want to do today, Brother?

Dash: I don't know, what should we do today?

Arianna: Can we go to the park today?

Dash: Sure. But what can we do?

Arianna: We can play catch.

Dash: Ok let's do that.

(Around the same time, At the Hidden Rebel Base)

Jet: Why have we been doing small things lately

?: Simple, we need to quiet down to do a very large job.

Scrouge: Explain Further please.

?: You see if we quiet down, They won't expect us to do something big, like do an invasion, let alone kidnap the Queen.

Jet: I see but, this takes too long, It's boring and…

Scrouge: Something like this shouldn't take forever.

?: You idiots aren't seeing the bigger picture. What you bulid in "boredom" now will make all the worth when we get rid of her.

Jet: Ok, let's just hope it ends well, For us.

(A few hours later, At Dash's home)

Arianna: Yay! That was fun today playing catch.

Dash: Really. I'm glad you had a fun time playing today

Arianna: Can we go tomorrow, Big brother? Please.

Dash: No we can't, after all it's said to rain tomorrow. But i'm pretty sure we can find something to do then.

Arianna: Ok. Anyways, What's for dinner?

Dash: The good old, simple, and tasty hot dog.

Arianna: Yummy! Can we eat now?

Dash: Of course, dig in.

(An hour passes, Ari is asleep, but Dash is checking the news on TV)

Dash: The world is messed up.

Kanji: I'd say

Dash: The amount of darkness in the world sadly outnumbers the amount of good people living inside it.

Kanji: Can't say I disagree with you. Wait a sec, look at that.

Dash: What?

Kanji: The number of kids being missing changes each night

Dash: What do you mean?

Kanji: Three nights ago. There was a report of seven kids being missing, two nights ago it was an additional eight, last night only two went missing and tonight four kids have unknown whereabouts.

Dash: Twenty one kids missing in just four days? Strange, this can't just be random.

Kanji: The kids are all around the age of four to eight. This even gives me the creeps.

Dash: And a bit of suspicion.

Kanji: Looks like we're gonna have to keep an extra eye on Ari.

Dash: Definitely.

* * *

Question 1: What was your original estimate of chapters? (General)

Answer 1: I originally estimated this story to have around 15-20 chapters, but I guess as time went on and each connection was established, the amount went up. As of right now, I have 21 chapters in the Doc Manager and I'm also working on Chapter 22 on Google Docs.


	20. Ruling A Kingdom & Some Investigating

**Author's Side-Note:** In This Chapter we look at suspicion, Thoughts and do a bit of investigating. Also, as a die hard baseball fan, I would like to congratulate the Chicago Cubs on ending the 108 year old curse that has kept them from winning a world series. Last but not least. Please do not hesitate to ask a question or leave a bit of feedback. Most of the chapter takes place a few days after the last one. Also I placed a hidden reference in here. Can you find it?

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Ruling A Kingdom and Some Investigating**

(Inside the basement of Arcadtropolis Castle, The Three Guards have been checking the papers and examining the news, eyeballing one strange detail)

Guard 1: For some unknown reason the Rebels haven't popping up in the news, lately

Guard 2: That's odd, they almost always pop up the news.

Guard 3: I've got a bad feeling about this

Guard 1: Can't say I don't feel the same, it's either they've mysteriously disbanded or they're testing us.

Guard 2: Something's up, we have to review all options for both scenarios

(Meanwhile near the throne room in Arcadtropolis Castle, Amber is talking to Mr. Aero, One of the councilmen)

Mr. Aero: Your Majesty, You have been working very hard lately, Take a break, The summer festival starts tomorrow.

Amber: I could but I'm not interested in taking some time off.

Mr. Aero: I would at least recommend considering it, If you work too hard when you're busy, you will not have any energy at all for when you do want take a break.

Amber: Mr. Aero, I must be going right now, we can talk later, Ok

Mr. Aero: Stay safe, then. I'll talk to you later. Well, It's craz..oof (Bumps into Mira)

Mira: Mr. Aero! Are you okay?

Mr. Aero: Yes I am (Rearranges his Glasses). Oh Mira, can I talk to you for a while?

Mira: Yes, Mr. Aero.

Mr. Aero: What have they done to her?

Mira: Who?

Mr. Aero: The Queen

Mira: She lost her parents.

Mr. Aero: Yes, I know that but…

Mira: But what?

Mr. Aero: You Remember that prior to her parents death, Amber was a very happy, charismatic young lady.

Mira: Yes, Her Majesty had a smile that brighten every person that she talked to. If only we could see her smile again even if it were only once.

Mr. Aero: I feel that when the murderers killed her parents, they also killed whatever happiness inside her.

Mira: I understand what you are saying, But I believe that that there is still a small piece of happiness inside someone just needs to light the match.

Mr. Aero: I hope so.

(Meanwhile Dash Is Exploring the forest near Steephill, When he comes across someone)

Dash: So, when do you want to step in?

Kanji: When the time is right

Dash: When is that?

Kanji: I have no idea.

Dash: Figure it out then, The sooner we transform, The sooner we can get started.

Kanji: Hold on I sense someone.

/: Ya!

Dash: Whoa! Who are you.

/: The name's Ray, Ray The Squirrel, What's your name?

Dash: Dash.

Ray: Dash, ey. What's a kid like you doing here at night?

Dash: Investigating.

Ray: About the kids?

Dash: Yeah.

Ray: Then that makes the two of us, then.

Dash: Yeah. Why are you investigating?

Ray: I have a feeling that the rebels are up to something and it connects to this.

Dash: How?

Ray: It's complicated to explain but I know for sure they're the ones behind the acts. You have heard of the rebels, Right?

Dash: Yes, I've held a grudge against them since they killed them almost seven years ago.

Ray: Who?

Dash: My adoptive parents, Joey and Mari.

Ray: Those two? Joey told me that he adopted a kid years ago but I thought he was killed along with them.

Dash: I'm here and it's been tough. I'm trying to look for my birth parents

Ray: I'm sorry to hear about the loss. I worked with Joey and his older brother, Excellent people they always cared to help others and I wish you the best of luck.

Dash: Thanks, I hope to see you again.

Ray: I wander the forest and city every night, so yeah we should talk again.

Kanji: I sense something moving

Dash: Let's check it out, then! (Proceeds to transform)

Kanji: It's a moving truck with kids stuck inside, Let's stop it.

Dash: Ok, Yaa! (Jumps towards the truck)

Rebel 1: Shoot, Someone hit the truck, I need you to deal with it. (Stops truck)

Rebel 2: Ok, Got it.

Dash(In Kanji Form): This is as far as you go.

Rebel 2: I'm not screwing this up again. I need to stop anyone who raids the truck.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Well then, you asked for it.

Rebel 2: (Get tackled by Dash) You're crazy! Hey you, Get this guy off me.

Rebel 1: Dang it, if I don't take him down, he'll go after me (Pulls out a rifle)

Dash(In Kanji Form): Aha! I knew someone was driving the truck.

Rebel 1: How did you find me!

Dash(In Kanji Form): I sensed your energy levels and heard the damn rifle! (Ties Rebels 1 and 2 together and leaves).

Rebel 2: Looks like it's back to collecting resources, eh.

Rebel 1: I wouldn't say that, The cops are here and has failed.

(A few months later, At Dash's Home)

Arianna: Brother, wake up.

Dash: …

Arianna: Dash, wake up! (Shakes Him)

Dash: I'm Up, I'm Up, Ari. What do you want?

Arianna: Here you go. (Hands him a plate full of cookies)

Dash: Why are you giving me this?

Arianna: Because, Today's your birthday.

Dash: Really, (Looks at his calender) Oh yeah it is.

Arianna: What do you want to do today?

Dash: I know what I'm going to do. Just wait till I get ready, ok.

Arianna: Ok.

Kanji: What's wrong?

Dash: I was just wondering, Has it already been seven years?

Kanji: I'm afraid it has.

Arianna: Are you … Brother what's wrong?

Dash: I'm ready, it's just that today besides it being my fourteenth birthday, also marks seven years of the the day my adoptive parents were killed.

Arianna: That's horrible

Dash: I know, but for the past year you've helped me your happiness and smile always made my day, even when it wasn't a good one. You're like a little sister to me.

Arianna: Really?

Dash: Yeah.

* * *

Question 1: What gave the inspiration for Arianna? (General)

Answer 1: The Idea of Ari came from the cat-girl from anime which is part cat, part human girl. I always imagined someone helping Dash getting through this. so I came up with her. The ironic thing is that, I'm not that interested in it.


	21. A Birthday & Some Questions

**Author's Side-Note:** The first half of the chapter takes place the morning of the the last chapter, While the second half takes place the night of.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: A Birthday And Some Questions**

(At the town of Steephill, Dash is walking towards Mari and Joey's graves carrying a bouquet of Daisies, when John sees them)

Dash: Alright Ari, You can place the bouquet on the ground now.

Arianna: Ok.

(Places the daisies on the grave very carefully)

John: Dash, is that you?

Dash: Hello John, it's nice to see you again.

John: Seven years it has been, If I am Correct.

Dash: Yeah.

Arianna: Hello Mr. …

John: Please, call me by my first name. I like it that way.

Arianna: Okay. (Turns to dash) Where are we going to next?

Dash: I'm going to show you where I grew up, or at least what remains of it.

John: I'll tag along.

Dash: (Walks up to the remains of the house) There it is. What remains of the place I grew up.

Arianna: Why hasn't anyone restored it?

John: Because no one has had the time to… Oof, aah, this hurts!

Dash: John!

John: Dash, it's all right! It's just that I was diagnosed with Heart Beat Disorder a few months back.

Dash: How? You weren't born with it.

John: Yes, but they have just recently discovered that you can get it through a really bad injury, although the chances are small however.

Dash: Why didn't you tell me? I could have come to Steephill and help you.

John: No, I really don't need the care. You're trying to avenge Joey and Mari, as well as finding who you are, right?

Dash: Yes.

John: I do not want to be a roadblock in your adventure, I'm happy that you care for me but I don't want you to worry too much.

Dash: Ok

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle, A few hours later. Amber and Tamara were talking while Static is asleep, Having enough of hearing the girls talk on and on)

Tamara: Life is crazy. You never know what to expect.

Amber: I know, I have felt the worst end of it before.

Tamara: Tomorrow marks one year of you being queen.

Amber: Yes, you are correct. But I still wish they were here. It almost looks as if no one will help me besides your family and Mira.

Tamara: I'm sorry to hear that and I want to help you in any way I can, along with the rest of my family.

Amber: Thank you, I hope you had a nice birthday today.

Tamara: I did, as a matter of fact(Picks up Static). Well I best be getting home, it is getting late.

Static: (wakes up) Are we going?

Tamara: Yes. Is there anything you would like to say to the queen before we go?

Static: Um, eh, I hope you have a happy birthday tomorrow.

Amber: Why thank you, and I hope you have a nice night as well Static.

Tamara: Good night (closes the door)

(While walking home)

Static: Tamara?

Tamara: Yes, Static.

Static: Why can't we have another brother or sister?

Tamara: Well, you have me.

Static: But, there are days where you are busy and it gets very boring.

Tamara: You bring up a good point, but that is a decision we cannot make. Only our parents can decide that.

Static: Ok.

* * *

Question 1: Why did John not get help from Dash when he knew he had HBD? (General)

Answer 1: Because John knew that although Dash would have helped him if he asked him, he was still going through the deaths of Joey and Mari and john knew that if his health went for the worst, he would have had to deal with the deaths of three people he was close to. So John decided to keep on fighting rather than with another sad point in his life.

Question 2: When is the next Time Skip? (General)

Answer 2: Sooner than you think.


	22. Mystery, A Gift & A Destination

**Author's Side-Note:** Time-Skip! I told you that it was sooner than you think. In this chapter we deal with Shady business, A loss of feeling for celebration and the death of a close friend. Also I would recommend if you guys ask questions as I would like some feedback and to talk to the readers.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Mystery, A Gift, and A Destination**

(Three Years Later)

(At the Unknown Rebel Base)

?: Well, It's almost time.

Scrouge: How much longer should we wait?

?: We should get prepared soon.

Jet: How soon?

?: Sooner than we think.

Scrouge: Shouldn't we go today? Just to get it over with?

?: Today Is her birthday! The guards are most busy on that day. I'll tell you when the time is right.

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle, It is Amber's 16th birthday, unfortunately meaning it's been 10 years and a day since the death of her parents.)

Amber: Ten years already. I can't even imagine what has happened, well, time to get everything going again. (Leaves room)

Mr. Aero: Ah! Your Majesty.

Amber: Yes, Mr. Aero.

Mr. Aero: I would just like to take a moment to say happy birthday to you.

Amber: Thank you Mr. Aero. But I must go now.

Mr. Aero: Ok.

Mira: Amber, where are you going?

Amber: To work with the councilmen.

Mira: But today is an off day, as…

Amber: I know it's my 16th birthday, but I just lost the feeling to celebrate.

Mira: Well at least, I have something for you. (gives her a present)

Amber: Thank you Mira.

Mira: You're welcome.

(Meanwhile, Dash Is at John's house watching him. Although he has fought hard, John's health has taken a turn for the worse to the point of him being confined to his bed.)

John: Dash.

Dash: Yes

John: Life is filled with crazy adventures of all sorts. Nobody said life was going to be easy, But no one also said you had to go through it alone.

Dash: Those are some wise words. John

Ray: (Walks Through Door) I came here as soon as I could.

John: Ray, How nice of you to visit.

Ray: What Happened to you, John

John: Heart-Beat Disorder.

Ray: Damn.

John: But that isn't what I want to talk to you about.

Ray: Let me guess.

John: You've been hiding from her for far too long, Ray. I have kept your faked death a secret for years.

Ray: You know why, But the kid doesn't. I want to keep her safe, If they know i'm still alive, they use her as bait or worse.

John: I have one final favor to ask the two of you.

Ray and Dash: What?

John: Remember what I told you, keep on fighting and don't give up. My time is up, yours isn't. Keep on going till the very end (Closes Eyes).

Dash: John. (Sheds a tear)

Ray: I know, it sucks (hugs Dash) I know it sucks. We all have to deal with this every once in a while and one day it comes to us. But the times that hurt the most is when it takes those we love away from us. Which is why we should never take anything for granted.

Dash: Those are great words to live by, but how can you say that in a straight face?

Ray: It's really hard trust me.

Arianna: (Walks in) Brother.. (gets hugged by Dash)

Dash: John's gone.

Arianna: Oh, come outside then. You can come too if you want to, Mr. …

Ray: Call me Ray. But I have things to do and I must go now.

Arianna: you know what I like to do when I'm feeling sad at night, Brother?

Dash: What?

Arianna: I like to look up at the stars and think of something like.

Dash: Like what?

Arianna: What was something you always wanted to do?

Dash: Ooh, That's a tough one?

Arianna: Think about it.

Dash: Hmm, aha! (Remembers something) When I was a kid I always wanted to go to Arcadtopolis.

Arianna: The capital city?

Dash: But I never got to go since Joey and Mari were killed

Arianna: If it's something you feel like you have to do then, let's go

Dash: Really

Arianna: Yeah, What is the point of adventure if you can't go exploring

Dash: Alright then, let's get packing tomorrow.

Arianna: Okay.

* * *

Question 1: Why did Amber lose the feeling of celebration?

Answer 1: Well, with the loss of her parents, she no longer feels the need to celebrate something as simple as her birthday.

Question 2: What are the rebels plotting to do?

Answer 2: Read the last couple of chapters.

Question 3: Why did Dash deal with John's death in the way he did?

Answer 3: This ties with the question of the last chapter. John didn't want Dash to deal with another death, However he was diagnosed before he knew about Ari being Dash's sister, so he didn't realize that Dash could go through this.

* * *

 **Author's Side-Note:** So I will be taking a break right about now. Just to write up a couple of chapters and all that. But don't worry, just like Arnold said. I'LL BE BACK!


	23. A Move and Two Paths Cross

**Author's Side-Note:** I'm still on my break I just wanted to post something before thanksgiving. In this chapter we see Dash beginning to move on and something crazy happen.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: A Move and Two Paths Cross**

(Six Days Later)

Dash: Well, For the past six days, It's been nice. From what I've heard the is lively and bright and that is definitely true. But of course no city(or place) is perfect as you do have to watch out for rebels at night. John's death was really hard for me, he was like another father figure when Joey was killed along with Mari. But I know the three of them would want me go through every challenge with my head up high.

Arianna: Brother, Can you help me with this, Please?

Dash: (To Arianna) Ok Ari. (4th Wall) John once said to me, "If you look back and below in a tragic event too much, you'll end up dying at the same point as you were that day, but if you look up and ahead for the future you'll live and die a happy person". To be honest, even though I never admitted this, I never understood that quote until I found Ari. for as long as I knew her she's been wanting to learn, whether it be a new subject or language, If she's interested in it she'll want to learn it. There's no stopping her. (To Arianna) Say, What are you working on?

Arianna: Basic Spanish.

Dash: Well that's nice. They say the more languages you know, the smarter you are.

Arianna: Really

Dash: Yeah, It's the truth.

Arianna: Dash, Can I say something to you?

Dash: Sure thing, Ari.

Arianna: Hola! ¿Cómo estás?

Dash: And that is ?

Arianna: Hi, How are you.

Dash: Well, I'm Good. Are you getting hungry, Ari?

Arianna: Si.

Dash: Is that a yes or a no?

Arianna: Yes.

Dash: Alright I'll make you something, It is pretty late. You should be getting to sleep soon.

Arianna: Aww.

Dash: I know you don't want to stop but if you want to get learning tomorrow, you have to get a good night's sleep.

Arianna: Ok.

(Meanwhile At Arcadtropolis Castle, Amber is walking to her room, just about ready to go to sleep.)

Amber: Wow, today was a long day, I feel sleepy and ready to go to my bed.

Mira: How was your day today, Your Majesty?

Amber: Tiring, I have had to work with with the councilmen, make some laws, same old, same old. But today it just felt like it was infinite, I just wanted to pull my eyelids shut.

Mira: Wow. That was, I can't even think of a word.

Amber: Debilitating.

Mira: I suppose that would be best to describe it. Well, I hope you get some sleep.

Amber: Ok.

(Hears Something)

Amber: What was that? (looks to see) Oh. Must have the wind.

(A rebel sneaks up to her with a cloth in hand)

Amber: (Rebel puts cloth in her mouth) Mmf. Mmf. Mmm. (Falls asleep)

Rebel: Had a long day, didn't you? Well that make my job easier. (leaves the room with an unconscious Amber)

Mira: Your Majesty. I just want to tell you that…(looks to see Amber's room empty) Guards, The Queen is missing.

Guards: Let's find her quickly!

(Meanwhile Dash is walking around the city)

Dash: (looks up and sees a silhouette) Huh, What's that?

Kanji: I just sensed a faint signal along with the silhouette.

Dash: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Kanji: Let's transform. Now!

Dash: Alright!

(Minutes Later)

Kanji: Found it, The signal leads to here.

Rebel 3: Master is going to be so happy about this

Rebel 4: He's waited 3 years for this.

Rebel 3: Hold on, something's up.

Rebel 4: Aren't we supposed to wait until Jet and Scrouge get here?

Rebel 3: Yes, but I have a feeling that someone else is here. Someone who shouldn't be.

Kanji: Ready, Set, Now!

Dash(In Kanji Form): Yaa!

Rebel 3: Oh Shit! Get him. Where did it go?

Rebel 4: Whoa, whoa whoa, Aaaaaaaah! (Lands on the ground).

Rebel 3: Dang, I got to get him. (Pulls out a pistol)

Dash(In Kanji Form): Huh. (hears pistol) Yaa!

Rebel 3: Aah Shit, you broke my damn hand!

Dash(In Kanji Form): Should have twice then. (picks up rebel)

Rebel 3: What are you doing?

Dash(In Kanji Form): Getting rid of you!

Rebel 3: No, no. noooooooooooo.(lands on ground)

Kanji: Let's untie her

Dash(In Kanji Form): Right! Uh-huh, found the knot (unties Amber). Oof, oh boy.

Kanji: Put her down carefully.

Dash(In Kanji Form) Ok.

Kanji: Judging by the fact that there are no physical marks means that they knocked her out using the rag. Also I'm guessing that the beautiful masterpiece of a dress and the crown on head that she is the uh.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Princess?

Kanji: Let's go with that.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Then let's bring her back to the palace.

Kanji: I was figuring when we would do that.

Dash(In Kanji Form): What time is it?

Kanji: It was around 11:30 when we first sensed their life signal, Took us around four hours to find them beat them and untie her. I would say it's around 3:30 in the morning. If we go quickly it should take us about an hour to get to the palace and 15 minutes to get back home. We should home by about 4:45.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Ok, Let's go.

(At around 6:45 AM)

Amber: Where am I?

Mira: You're back at the castle. I'm just here with the detective.

Detective: Your Majesty, do you happen to remember anything?

Amber: Well all I can remember is that someone put a rag in my lips and I fell asleep. Was I Kidnapped?

Detective: Yes, you were.

Amber: Then how did I end up here?

Detective: Someone brought you back?

Amber: Who?

Detective: That's the problem. We have no idea who it is.

* * *

Question 1: Did Dash actually kill those two rebels (General)

Answer 1: Yes, He threw them off of a high building.

Question 2: How come Dash left no trace after he returned Amber? (General)

Answer 2: He prefers to be anonymous.

Question 3: How far are we in the story? (General)

Answer 3: I would say approximately we are in the two-thirds mark.

* * *

 **Author's Side-Note:** I hope all of you have a nice thanksgiving, If you celebrate it. If you don't then regardless I hope you have a nice couple of days.


	24. They Meet! (Again)

**Author's Side-Note:** Hello Again, I'm actually almost done with my break and I used the time off to write up and upload some chapters so that I wouldn't run out. Also please ask some questions or leave some feedback I'd like to get talking with people.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: They Meet! (Again)**

(At Arcadtropolis Castle, After talking to the detective, Amber is ready to go to work and put this day behind her, and is heading towards the throne room)

Amber: (Goes inside the throne room) That's strange. The throne room is empty. (Sees Mira) Mira, do you mind if I ask you something?

Mira: No I do not mind your majesty, go right ahead.

Amber: Why is the throne room empty?

Mira: Oh right. I forgot to mention the throne room is empty because you all had a long day yesterday. That they decided to have a day off.

Amber: Ok then, I'll just sit down and think.

Mira: You know there are better options, right?

Amber: Like what?

Mira: You could for example, go to the park.

Amber: I think I am too old for that.

Mira: No you're not, people of all ages go to the park. Also, I think you should use some fresh air.

Amber: Alright I'll go.

Mira: Ok. The park isn't very far from the palace.

(Meanwhile Dash is sleeping in the park, Tired from the scenario from last night.)

Arianna: Brother? Dash? Wake up!

Dash: Eh. Oh, it's you Ari.

Arianna: Did you stay up longer that you should have last night?

Dash: Yes, But it was for something important.

Arianna: Can you tell me?

Dash: Not now, but soon. Now please let me get some sleep.

Arianna: Ok.

(Dash Falls asleep for a half hour until Kanji notices something)

Kanji: Dash, wake up!

Dash: What is it, Kanji?

Kanji: Look.

Dash: Isn't that.

Kanji: The princess, the one we saved this morning.

Arianna: Brother!

Dash: Oh, Ari. What do you want?

Arianna: Do you want to go to the library?

Dash: Sure, Why not?

Arianna: Yay!

Dash: Let's go…oof. (bumps into Amber)

Amber: Oh, sorry.

Dash: No, no it's my fault.

Amber: No don't worry about it.

Dash: Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Dash, Your…

Amber: Majesty.

Dash: I thought it would be highness.

Amber: You have the right idea, but Your Highness is what you refer to a prince or princess. Your Majesty is what you refer to a king or a queen.

Dash: So you're the queen?

Amber: Yes.

Dash: Shouldn't you be working at the castle?

Amber: Yes but I had a long day yesterday, so my maid thought it would be best to take today off, and who is the cute little one?

Dash: That's my little sister, Ari.

Amber: Well she's one cute little girl. How old is she?

Arianna: Six and I know how to speak two languages.

Amber: Really?! That's nice. Which two do you know how to speak?

Arianna: English and Spanish.

Amber: I know English and French. Where are you going?

Dash: We're going to the library

Amber: Oh, that's nice. I hope you you have a nice day.

Dash: You too. By the way I never got your name.

Amber: Oh, my mistake. That was rude of me. My name is Amber.

Dash: Well, see you soon.

Amber: Ok.

(On the way to the library)

Dash: Amber, Such a fitting name for a beautiful girl

Kanji: Can't believe I got that wrong.

Dash: I know.

Kanji: What are you thinking about?

Dash: Well.

Kanji: Well what?

Dash: How can a girl be that beautiful and live?

Kanji: Really? Well we're already at the library.

Dash: Well, Ari let's get in.

* * *

Question 1: Was the day before THAT tiring? (General)

Answer 1: Yes.

Question 2: How did you imagine Dash mistakenly getting Amber's title wrong? (General)

Answer 2: Well, Here's what I think of it, I wanted to add something funny, and the idea comes from my personal life. Whenever I visit a friend with twin siblings or friends that are twins, no matter how hard I try, 9 times out of 10, I always mix them up, and I figured that it would make people laugh.

Question 3: Why did you name the title of the chapter to "They Meet! (Again)? (General)

Answer 3: I have two reasons. One, the name of this chapter is a reference to "Chapter 6". Two, it's "technically" the second time Dash and Amber met.


	25. More Plotting and Thinking

**Author's Side-Note:** Well I'm back. Let's get this thing back on the road, shall we.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: More Plotting and Thinking**

(A few days later, At an unknown rebel base)

?: Well, what other ideas do we have?

Jet: None.

?: Damn we plot to get the queen, Wait a few years, go on with it, and we end up failing.

Scrouge: I thought we were going to pull it off, but shit just had to happen.

Jet: We don't even know who brought her back. Left without any trace.

?: Well, get thinking. I expect a plan soon.

Jet: We have to think of one quickly then.

(Meanwhile with Dash and Ari, They're both eating breakfast, However Dash runs into something)

Dash(Thinking): I know that Joey and Mari were my adoptive parents, and that they would support me finding my birth parents if they were still here, But what if they think I'm lying because they thought I was dead, what if they don't even consider me a family member, Or what if they're… No, that can't be, then that would make years of wondering and searching all for nothing.

Dash: Hmm. (Unrolls the back of his gloves and sees Joey and Mari's Interest wristbands) Yeah, They're still there.

(Knock, knock, knock)

Dash: Eh.

(Knock, knock, knock)

Arianna: Someone's knocking.

Dash: I'll get it. (Opens door) Oh, good morning, your majesty.

Amber: Please just call me by my name, and good morning as well.

Arianna: Good morning Amber.

Amber: Good Morning Arianna.

Dash: Well, What brings you here?

Amber I just wanted to say hello.

Dash: Well how is your day going?

Amber: Nice, how about you?

Dash: Good.

Arianna: Where do you guys want to go?

Dash: I have no idea.

Amber: Would any of you like to go to the palace?

Arianna: Yeah, Let's go there!

Dash: I don't see why not.

(Meanwhile at an unknown rebel base)

Scrouge: I got it

Jet: What? Why don't we wait for a bit and then we can attack the from the inside by surprise.

?: Excellent! Let's discuss the details.

Jet: Whoa! I thought you left.

?: I did, I just heard you two while I was walking back in.

Scrouge: Sneaky and silent as a snake. I like it.

?: Thank you. Now get going! We don't have a lot of time.

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle)

Arianna: Wow! This place is beautiful.

Dash: Not too shabby.

Amber: I'm glad you like it

Dash: It's a nice place after all.

Mira: Your Majesty, I've been looking for you, oh. I see you have guests over.

Amber: Yes I do. Dash, Arianna. I would like to introduce to my maid. Mira, these are my friends, Dash and Arianna.

Dash: For starters, I'd like to say. Nice to meet you.

Mira: Why thank you, the pleasure is mine. Arianna is your?

Dash: Sister. Adoptive sister to be specific. I took her in when I found her four years ago.

Mira: Arianna, how old are you?

Arianna: Seven

Mira: So that means dash found you when you were three.

Arianna: Si señorita.

Mira: Wow, You speak Spanish?

Arianna: Yes but only the basics.

Mira: It's best to start learning basic languages and respect at a young age. Well I best be going, I have things to do but it was very nice to meet you two.

Dash: Thank you Mira, it was nice to meet you as well.

* * *

Question 1: Why did "?" order Jet and Scrouge to think of a plan in such a short amount of time? (General)

Answer 1: Since their last plan failed miserably, They're desperate for a comeback.

Question 2: Why was Dash thinking like that in the beginning of the chapter (General)

Answer 2: Well, It's simple. He was considering what might have happened after he was "Killed" although he wants to get the best result, he's also prepared to face the worst. since things can happen a lot in life.


	26. Planning and A Secret

**Author's Side-Note:** Hey, Everyone. Sadly I've busy lately with college, sleep and a whole lot of stuff. I'm not on another break, these things have been taking a bit of time of writing and posting the chapters to the story. However I'm not letting it lose my ideas for the story. Alright, Let's keep going shall we. Also leave a review or ask a question if you like, your question may end up in the story's Q &A.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Planning and A Secret**

(A Month Later, at an Unknown Rebel Base)

?: So, Where did we screw up on the last plot?

Scrouge: Well, It's simple actually. We forgot to add in "What if someone messed it up".

Jet: Ironic considering that, I was the one who mentioned it to you two, but your idiotic light green brain said that "Uh, that is unlikely to happen, Duh".

Scrouge: Well, I was overconfident.

Jet: Well if you had thought things through, we would would have had the city, If not, the entire damn kingdom worried by now!

?: Enough! This is getting nowhere.

Scrouge: He's right, Let's get planning.

Jet: At least examine all options this time

Scrouge: Eurgh, Ok.

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle)

Detective: Well, Your Majesty, This case is a hard one.

Amber: How is that so?

Detective: We can't get the details right without going into some dispute. You were knocked out and kidnapped by two rebels, Brought to the rooftop of a high building and kept there until they were killed and you were brought back here by someone we have a very vague description about.

Amber: Could you tell me the details of who brought me back.

Detective: Well, That's the part being disputed, One person says it's a ninja, Another says it's a near silhouetted hedgehog with red clothing and the last one says it's some sort of monster.

Amber: I just hope whoever it is decides to come through.

Detective: I hope so too, The disputes have been stressful lately. I'll see you soon.

Amber: You as well.

Dash: (walks up) Amber, Your Majesty are you busy at the moment?

Amber: No, I'm done talking to the detective about a mystery.

Dash: What mystery?

Amber: About who brought me back to the castle after I was kidnapped.

Dash: Oh.

Amber: I'm just about ready to go to sleep. Where is Arianna?

Dash: She's at home, sleeping. Could you do me a favor by the way?

Amber: Tell her I said hello and what do you want to do?

Dash: It's simple, meet me outside in about 10 minutes.

Amber: What do you plan on doing?

Dash: I'll show you.

(Ten Minutes Later, Outside of Arcadtropolis Castle)

Amber: Dash?

Dash: Hey.

Amber: Your scarf, It's gone!

Dash: Do you want to know why?

Amber: Of course!

Dash: Well, You know the one that brought you back to the castle?

Amber: Are you telling me that you know him?

Dash: No. I'm telling you that, (transform into Kanji Form) I am him.

Amber: You're the one who brought me back. Why didn't you tell me?

Dash(In Kanji Form): I didn't think you would …

Amber: Believe you?

Dash(In Kanji Form): Yeah.

Amber: First of all I should say thank you, and how do you change back?

Dash(In Kanji Form): Well the energy flows back into me and turns into a scarf.

Amber: Well, I would not have expected my rescuer to be a silhouetted hedgehog with… What is that flowing outside of you?

Dash(In Kanji Form): Dark red energy, Well, it's really a dark being that's inside of me. Don't worry I'm not possessed.

Kanji: It's true.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Oh yeah, He also speaks telepathically.

Amber: Wow!

Dash(In Kanji Form): Just promise to keep this a secret between me, you, and Ari.

Amber: She knows about it?

Dash(In Kanji Form); Yeah, I told her about it years ago. Well It's best I get going, I don't want to scare more people than I should

Amber: Well thanks again and good night.

Dash: Good Night

(Back at Amber's room)

Mira: The investigation is a strange one.

Amber: About what?

Mira: The one who brought you back

Amber: I finally found him.

Mira: Really?! Can you tell me who it is?

Amber: Well, he prefers that I keep his identity a secret.

Mira: Oh, Ok. Well good night Your Majesty.

Amber: Good night, Mira.

(Mira shuts the lights off, leaving Amber in her room to sleep, However she begins to think)

Amber: Dash. Ever since I met you. I've had...

(She recollects the time she met Dash and Ari)

Amber: I've had thoughts,

(She also recollects the time she introduced them to Mira)

Amber: Thoughts that are familiar but too vague to remember.

(She tries to remember something from her childhood but sadly fails)

Amber: But what i'm trying to say, is that.

…

Amber: Dash je t'aime.

* * *

Question 1: How complex is the case? (General)

Answer 1: Well since Dash left without any known trace, It makes the case really confusing.

Question 2: Why did Dash decide to tell Amber about Kanji now? (General)

Answer 2: It was obvious that she was eventually going to find out about Kanji, So Dash decided to show her before he could potentially scare her.

Question 3: What did Amber say at the end? (General)

Answer 3: I'm going to let you find out yourself.


	27. Something Evil and a Conversation

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone. I know this is a short chapter, Probably the shortest since the first one. But I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Something Evil and a Conversation**

(Meanwhile at an Unknown Rebel Base, A Month Later)

Scrouge: So, let me get this straight if we move most of our resources to the abandoned factory, we can pull this off?

Jet: Yes, I am.

Scrouge: Well, I like the idea but how will that work?

Jet: We have a large chunk of rebel and supporters in that area if we do it all well, the guards and police won't even notice.

Scrouge: Has anyone ever told you of how good and annoying thinker you are?

Jet: No.

Scrouge: Well, someone should. You have the greatest ideas.

Jet: Well, thank you.

Scrouge: I'm glad to have you as my partner.

(Meanwhile in Arcadtropolis Castle)

Mr. Aero: Mira?

Mira: Yes Mr. Aero.

Mr. Aero: It's been tough the past couple of days. The summer festival is approaching and I fear she won't even go.

Mira: The Queen?

Mr. Aero: Yes, the last time I invited her to go, She didn't even budge.

Mira: But the summer festival isn't until another month and few weeks

Mr. Aero: Yes I know that, but when her parents were still here, she always looked forward to going. There was nothing to make her not want to go.

Mira: I remember but it seems that nothing can be done at the moment Mr. Aero.

Mr. Aero: But it was always enlightening to see her happy. It was what made all of our days, of course. Now it seems as if she was trapped inside some sort of void where all of happiness is taken away. Well, I hope you have nice night, Mira.

Mira: You too Mr. Aero, See you soon.

* * *

Question 1: Why did Scrouge call Jet a "good and annoying thinker"? (General)

Answer 1: Well, It was to compliment him while mocking him as a joke.

Question 2: Why does Mr. Aero bring up memories of Amber when he talks about her? (General)

Answer 2: He's been working at the castle for years, and remembers how cheerful she used to be and it depresses him to an extent to see that she doesn't even smile.

* * *

 **Author's Additional Side-Note:** Please feel free to ask any questions or leave a review, if you have any suggestions on how to improve for future stories, I'll be happy to take it into consideration.


	28. Books and A Discussion

**Author's Side-Note:** Well I have finals in college this week, I will try to use any spare time I have to write, upload, and post any chapters here. Wish me luck, everyone.

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Books And A Discussion**

(Three weeks later, at Arcadtropolis Library)

Dash: Ari, Why do you have so many books in your hands?

Arianna: Simple, so that I can learn.

Dash: Well, I guess there's no stopping you.

Arianna: Yep. Do you want to help me?

Dash: Yeah sure, why not?

Arianna: Yay.

Dash: So what are you working on now?

Arianna: Math.

Dash: Ok I got a simple pop quiz for you, five questions. If you can get them all right, I'll give you something.

Arianna: Ok

Dash: First question. What is twenty five divided by five?

Arianna: Five

Dash: Correct! Question number two. What is the square root of One-hundred and forty four?

Arianna: Twelve

Dash: That's two of five right. Question three of five. What is pi?

Arianna: It's simplest form is 3.14

Dash: Yep, That's right. Question four. What is one plus one?

Arianna: That's simple. two.

Dash: Ok, you're on the homestretch. Last question. What number is spelled with the same amount of letters as its numerical value?

Arianna: Four, I think.

Dash: Well I got news for you.

Arianna: What is it?

Dash: You got them all right.

Arianna: Yay!

(A half hour later, walking back home)

Arianna: Dash where are we going?

Dash: To the bakery. (enters the bakery) What do you want Ari?

Arianna: I'll take… A cupcake

Dash: What kind?

Arianna: Chocolate please.

Dash: Ok.

(Seven hours Later, At Sonic and Amy's home)

Amy: I didn't expect to see you still up, Sonic.

Sonic: Ah! Don't scare me like that please.

Amy: Come to think of it, What have you been doing here? Chilling down for the day.

Sonic: I'd be lying if i said yes to that, Ames.

Amy: Then what were you doing?

Sonic: To be honest Ames, Thinking, I was thinking.

Amy: What were you thinking about, Then?

Sonic: Me. Or to be more specific, Him.

Amy: Sonic, why have you been thinking about him.

Sonic: Well, remember when we used to go on adventures, Saving lives, helping others. (laughing) I probably saved yours more time than I can count.

Amy: Sonic, of course I remember! But why are you asking me that?

Sonic: Well Ames, lately I've had the feeling that if I had been there before Cream came running, I may have saved him.

Amy: Honey, it's not your fault. Things like this happen and although it's hard to comprehend. The light always comes back shining brighter than ever.

Sonic: Yeah, you're about that but I just feel that We would be a better family if he was with us.

Amy: Do you want to have another child then?

Sonic: More children won't always solve the problem and can sometimes be a life or death situation and I don't want to place you in that problem.

Amy: Are you afraid that Tamara and Static will find out?

Sonic: Yes.

Amy: They'll have to find out eventually, No secret can be kept hidden forever.

Sonic: Mmm.

Amy: Can you at least consider the thought of having another kid, for me, please?

Sonic: All right, I'll think about it.

* * *

Question 1: Why does Dash give Ari a pop quiz? (General)

Answer 1: To challenge her.

Question 2: Why is Sonic so worried about Tamara and Static about their "dead" brother? (General)

Answer 2: So around the time between Chapters 2 and 3, and also again in chapter 12. Sonic and Amy agreed never to tell Tamara and Static about what happened to "him" since they fear the worst will happen. The loss of a child really hits a family hard and leaves you wondering what to do.

Question 3: Why did you use Sonic's nickname for Amy, but forget to use her nickname for him? (General)

Answer 3: To get this out of the way. I simply forgot how to spell it.


	29. All's Fair Between Love and War

**Author's Side-Note:** I'm FINALLY done with fall finals and I hope all of you guys reading this have a happy holidays. Let's go.

* * *

 **Chapter 29: All's Fair Between Love and War**

(Meanwhile at an unknown rebel base, A Month Later)

?: So you two want to move most of our operations to an abandoned factory and attack the city from inside out?

Jet: Yes, sir

?: Where is the factory located?

Scrouge: near the old industrial district.

?: Ah, where we have our biggest support group in the city. I see you did your homework.

Jet: Yes we did, but we want to discuss several key details with you.

?: Like what?

Jet: I'm thinking to defend the factory from the army and hunters we stick with a with a three line defense system.

Scrouge: But five lines would definitely hold them back.

?: Five lines is too is simply too many to place in a city and we're trying to get this done in a matter of days, not weeks. So I think it's best we go with three.

Jet: Yes!

Scrouge: Ok. For the factory, I was thinking we protect it with an electrical fence surrounded by barbed wire.

?: An electrical fence would be too risky and if done wrong could get us noticed…

Scrouge: Dang!

?: But I like the idea with the fence with a barbed wire.

Scrouge: Ok.

?: One more thing.

Scrouge and Jet: What?

?: When are we starting the preparations?

Jet: We didn't think of a date for that, did we.

Scrouge: No.

Jet: Well shit.

?: Alright then, I'll decide… I'm thinking tomorrow night.

Jet: That'll work.

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle)

Dash: Hello Amber.

Amber: Dash?! I did not expect to see you here.

Dash: Well, there's nothing like a surprise visit, every once in a while.

Amber: Yes but, I'm finished for the day and I really want to go to sleep.

Dash: Ok. But I was really thinking of spending a bit of the night with you.

Amber: Really? Well, I guess that since I did have long day today, it would be best to spend some time with you.

Dash: yeah.

Amber: Where's Ari?

Dash: She's at home asleep. I decided to visit you for a bit, that's all.

Amber: Oh Ok!

Dash: Say. What's that thing by the table over there?

Amber: Oh. That's just a present that Mira gave me for my birthday, I just haven't opened it yet.

Dash: Why?

Amber: Because I lost the feeling to celebrate it.

Dash: Why did you lose the feeling?

Amber: Because … Something happened and I don't want to tell you at the moment.

Dash: I see

Amber: What?

Dash: Something happened and you don't want to tell me, because you feel trapped in it. Well, I'll start.

Amber With what?

Dash: I'll tell you my story then you can tell me yours if you want to.

Amber: Really?

Dash: Yep

Amber: Ok. you can start.

Dash: So when I was baby my adoptive parents Joey and Mari found me in a tree near the town they lived in and they decided to take me in as their kid, and they treated me as their own, the town was peaceful and nice. We were friends with many of the townsfolk, But Joey and Mari didn't let me call them Mom and Dad.

Amber: Why?

Dash: Since they felt that my parents were still out there alive and that one day I would find them, so they wanted me to save it for them, things were going well until one days the rebels invaded the kingdom and killed them and I actually saw it happen. It saddened me to the point where I ran to the next town over however Kanji was released inside me, a while later I started to visit John and he always told me of the days he worked with him and to never give up.

Amber: So he was like a second father figure to you?

Dash: Yeah. Then around my 13th birthday found Ari and took her in so that she wouldn't be lonely. During all that time I secretly took down many rebels in search for the ones who killed them, so that one day I can avenge them. When Ari came in it was crazy, At that time I finally understood what some of his quotes meant. It's been an adventure and a twisted one to be exact. We continued to visit John up until a few months back.

Amber: Why?

Dash: He sadly died of HBD. Ari told me to close my eyes and think about what I wanted to do when I was a kid.

Amber: What did you want to do?

Dash: It was simple, go here. Since I always wanted to meet Mari's family, she always wanted me to meet them, but I never got the chance. So a few days later we moved here and then I met you.

Amber: I'm sorry to hear about what happened, and you have one crazy story. But do you really want to hear mine?

Dash: Of Course.

Amber: Ok. When I was a little girl. I was the Princess Of Arcadtropolis, And I could always get what I wanted, of course I got a lot of things but the one thing I really wanted and always got was love from my parents,

Dash: You had life set up for you.

Amber: Yes I did, the royal life was a beautiful and extravagant one to say for the least. But I always had them and their love to get through every day. But that all changed when the castle was invaded. That day started off well but when nightfall came, it was chaos. It was getting so out of hand that my father told my mother's best friend, Marine to take me to her home. Thankfully it wasn't invaded but the guards told her that my parents didn't make it, and when she told me, it was like…

Dash: Everything you loved was taken away from you?

Amber: Exactly, I didn't smile regularly, only on days when I had a visitor or was visiting someone. All I was, was someone stuck in a void, and then four years ago, I was crowned Queen. And though the title changed everything else stayed the same but lately I've had some thoughts.

Dash: What thoughts are they?

Amber: I don't even know how to explain them but I will try to say it.

Dash: What?

Amber: Dash, Ever since I met you, I've had feelings. Feelings I can vaguely remember. Feelings of…

Dash: Love?

Amber: That's exactly what I'm feeling, But how do you know that?

Dash: Well, I also have been feeling the same thing.

Amber: Really?!

Dash: Yeah, but I have one thing to ask you.

Amber: What is it?

Dash: What was the last thing you're parents said to you?

Amber: The last thing they said to me was? Let me go back and remember. It was. It was (Breaks Into Tears) The last thing that said to me was. I Love You.

Dash: (Hugs Amber) Amber, I know it's tough but you can't let this sadness define who you really are. John once told me "If you look back and below in a tragic event too much, you'll end up dying at the same point as you were that day, but if you look up and ahead for the future you'll live and die a happy person" you're the queen you're supposed to be strong for the people, you have to let this memory go you've been stuck with it for too long.

Amber: (Crying) I know, but how am supposed to?

Dash: John told me at his deathbed that "Life is filled with crazy adventures of all sorts. Nobody said life was going to be easy, But no one also said you had to go through it alone." But the point I'm trying to make is that…

Amber: (Crying) What is it?

Dash: My point is that, maybe your parents would want you to love others and be loved by them back.

Amber: (Sniffles) Really?

Dash: Yeah, But it seems to be getting late. I don't want Ari to be worried, but let me say one last thing to you. Don't give up. Don't ever give up!

Amber: Dash!

Dash: What?

Amber: Thank you for the encouragement and I love you.

Dash: I love you too, Amber.

(Back at Amber's Room)

Amber: The present Mira gave me. I guess it's best to open it, after all it's rude to leave a wrapped gift unopened.

(Opens Gift)

Amber: It's a photo of Me, Mother and Father and there's a note beside it. (Picks up note)

Mira (In Note): Ms. Amber, I know the past couple of years have been tough for you. But I hope that when you open this present that you realize that you as well as me and everyone in the kingdom misses them. Me, Marine and your mother were excellent childhood friends and it was hurtful to hear that they were gone that fateful day. I hope that if and when you read this you see a bright and happy road ahead. From, Mira.

Amber: Thank you to everyone, from now on I'm not giving up and looking at life with a happy face.

* * *

Question 1: Why did Jet and Scrouge have to go to "?" for deciding the battle plans? (General)

Answer 1: They were arguing for hours before this chapter about them and went to him.

Question 2: Why did Amber initially refuse to tell Dash her story? (General)

Answer 2: Well, it's that she wants to tell people but she knows that some people aren't as trusting as they look, However she agreed once Dash told her about his past and noted that how it was similar to hers in more ways than one. Keep in mind however, Dash left out an important from his story.

Question 3: Why did it take almost four months for Amber to open the present Mira gave her? (General)

Answer 3: Well, earlier she lost the feeling to celebrate her birthday. When Dash gave Amber the encouragement she needed, she got curious and opened it.


	30. An Invitation and Preparation

**Author's Side-Note:** I'm hoping all of you are having a happy holidays. If you have any questions or would like suggest some ideas for improvement in future stories, Leave them in your review or "PM" me.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: An Invitation and Preparation**

(At Arcadtropolis Castle, Amber was getting ready for her day and looked to the picture of her parents.)

Amber: I wish you were here. I really do, but just like Dash said I have go on in life even without you and I know you would want me to feel happy. (Leaves Room)

Mira: Ah! Good Morning Your Majesty.

Amber: Good Morning Mira.

Mira: I saw that Dash unexpectedly visited you last night, Why was that?

Amber: Well, He wanted to visit me and so it all started with a talk about my birthday, and then he decided to tell me his story and I told him mine and after he gave me some words of encouragement and that's when we also told that we had feelings for each other and then he had to leave to watch Ari and..

Mira: And what?

Amber: I opened the gift you gave me.

Mira: You did?

Amber: I also read the note. (Smiling) Mira, Thank you. (Hugs Mira)

Mira: You're welcome Your Majesty. It's amazing to see you happy and smiling again.

Guard 1: Your Majesty?

Amber: Yes?

Guard 1: Two people known as Dash and Arianna wish to see you. Should I let them in?

Amber: Yes! they're my friends.

Guard 1: Alright you two, Open the doors then.

Guards 2 & 3: Ok.

Amber: Good Morning Dash.

Dash: Ah. Good Morning Amber. I see that you're smiling today, and It's beautiful.

Amber: Why thank you Dash. But I need to get changed.

Dash: Why?

Amber: I'm in my nightgown of course. But I can be brief.

Dash: No, you can take your time. I'm not in a rush today.

Amber: Ok.

Mira: Amber told me about what happened. I'm glad you two are in a relationship together.

Dash: Thank you.

Guard 1: Mira, I'm sorry to interrupt you, But your sister came to visit.

Mira: (To the Guard) Really?! (To Dash) Dash. Do you mind if I introduce you to my sister.

Dash: Go right ahead.

Margarita: Mira.

Mira: Margarita, Is that you?

Margarita: Yes. How you doing, Mira?

Mira: I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. Say do you mind if I introduce you to someone?

Margarita: No, not at all.

Mira: Margarita, I would like to introduce to you, My friend Dash.

Margarita: Why Dash, It's very nice to meet you.

Dash: Thank you, the pleasure is mine.

Margarita: Who's the young one right next to you, Dash?

Dash: Oh! I forgot. That's my little sister, Arianna, I prefer to call her Ari.

Arianna: Hello.

Margarita: Why hello there, Ari. Aren't you a bunch of cuteness.

Arianna: Thank you.

Amber: Dash, Mira. I'm finished so… Margarita, is that you?

Margarita: I didn't think you would remember me.

Amber: Now why would I do that?

Margarita: I haven't seen you in ages, I'd think you would forget me.

Amber: No, But it is nice to see you again. (Turns to Dash) Dash, What do you want to do?

Dash: I just wanted to ask you something?

Amber: What?

Dash: Would you like to go to the summer festival with me and Ari?

Amber: I haven't gone in so long but you know, I think it's best that I go since I am the queen, So it's a yes.

Dash: Ok, I'll be back at about 6:00PM.

(Meanwhile underground,The rebels are preparing for their next invasion)

Jet: Well, things are moving quicker than planned.

Scrouge: At this rate we should be invading by the middle of the festival.

?: We are invading after the festival!

Scrouge: Because?

?: Because guards are working round the clock to ensure that the festival goes on without any rebel interruption. If we attack after the festival the guards won't expect us.

Jet: I see.

?: With this, we will see the Kingdom of Arcadtropolis be destroyed once and for all.

Jet: Hopefully, everything will go to plan.

Scrouge: We'll definitely crush them, We don't need to worry.

* * *

Question 1: Why did Dash invite Amber to the summer festival? (General)

Answer 1: Well, he wanted to since he figured out that it could bring some celebration back to her life.

Question 2: Why does "?" want to destroy the kingdom of Arcadtropolis? (General)

Answer 2: You'll see it sooner or later.


	31. Another Summer Festival

**Author's Side-Note:** Well I'm almost out of chapters to post so I'll be taking another break to write up some more. Leave a review and question if you like, and I hope you all have a happy new year.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Another Summer Festival**

(At Arcadtropolis Castle, 6:00PM)

Amber: Mira?

Mira: Yes?

Amber: How do I look? (Amber comes out wearing a lavender dress)

Mira: You look excellent! But what's with the confused look?

Amber: This is my first time going in a while. So I really don't know what to expect?

Mira: You'll have fun, Don't worry.

Guard 1: Your Majesty, Your friend Dash is waiting outside for you.

Mira: I hope you have a good time

Amber: Thank you, Mira.

Dash: Good evening Your Majesty. How was your… Woha! You look beautiful this evening.

Amber: (blushing) Thank you, Dash.

Arianna: Hello Amber.

Amber: Hello Ari. Dash, Do you know where the summer festival site is?

Dash: I just figured it out on the way here. Well, Let's get going.

Amber: Hmm.

Dash: Amber? Hello, Is anything going on?

Amber: Oh! I was thinking, That's all.

Dash: What were you thinking about?

Amber: It's just that, It's my first time going to the summer festival in years.

Dash: Well, It's also my first time going there in a while, as well.

Amber: Is it really?!

Dash: Yeah.

Amber: So, should we get going?

Dash: Oh yeah!

(At the Summer Festival)

Amber: Wow!

Dash: Whoa!

Arianna: The lights are so pretty!

Amber: What do you two want to do first?

Dash: I'd like to go to the bumper cars, but you could have the first choice.

Amber: Let's go on the merry go round.

Dash: Ok.

(At The Merry Go Round)

Amber (Thinking): Wow, This brings back some memories.

(Flashback, 10 years ago, At the Merry Go Round)

Amber: Father.

Silver: Yes, Sweetie.

Amber: What rides should we go on next year?

Silver: That's a great question. We should plan that.

Amber: I have one other question.

Silver: What is it.

Amber: Why doesn't mother like to go here?

Silver: Well, She loves the festival, She really does. She just dislikes the carnival.

Amber: Why?

Silver: She has a fear of heights. She doesn't like to go on the tall rides like me. So she stays walking around the park. She's been at the castle her entire life so she's used to that

Amber: Oh.

(Flashback Ends)

Amber: Ironic, is it not.

Dash: Huh?

Amber: Oh! Sorry Dash I was just thinking for a little bit.

Dash: It's alright. The ride's just about over. Want to go to the bumper cars?

Amber: I'll walk with you and Ari there, but I'll sit at a bench. I need to think for a bit.

Dash: That's fine.

(At the Bumper Cars)

Dash: Man, oh man. Even when time passes, some things never change.

(Flashback)

Dash: Joey let's go to the Bumper Cars.

Joey: Ok, Sport, just slow down a bit.

Dash: Here we are.

Joey: Alright let's get in!

Dash: Ya! Ha ha. This is fun Joey.

Joey: I'm glad you're liking it, sport.

(Flashback Ends)

Arianna: Whee! This is great, Big brother.

Dash: I like it that you're having fun, Ari.

Arianna: Aww. the ride's over.

Dash: Well, you get to pick next.

Arianna: Well, I want mine to be last.

Dash: You sure, Ari.

Arianna: Yep.

Amber: Dash, So where does Ari want to go?

Arianna: I wanted mine to be last so I let Dash pick next.

Amber: Well, isn't that nice of you. Where do you want to go Dash?

Dash: Do any of you two want to go dunk the clown?

Arianna: Sure!

Amber: I don't see why not.

(At Dunk The Clown)

Amber: So how does this work Dash?

Dash: So you throw the baseball at the center of the target, once you do that, the clown's chair will open and he'll fall in the pool.

Arianna: Does he get back up?

Dash: Well, yeah, if he didn't, it wouldn't be fun.

Amber: How many tries do you have?

Dash: Three.

Arianna: So that gives us at least one turn each.

Amber: Alright. Let's go then. Ari, would you like to go first.

Arianna: Sure.

Clown: Alright. Let's see if you can hit the bullseye.

Arianna: Yaa! (throws baseball, but narrowly misses the target) Aww. I almost had it. Would you like to go Dash.

Dash: I'd like to, but you know what they say, Ladies first.

Amber: Why, thank you Dash. It's been ages since i've thrown a ball, but let's see what will happen.

Clown: Let's see if you can hit the target.

Amber: Ya! (Throws baseball and misses target completely) Well, it has been a long time. Your turn, Dash.

Dash: Well, let's see. (throws a curveball and hits the bullseye, sending the clown in the water)

Clown: Whoa! (splashes in the water)

Arianna: (laughing) Yay, Dash! You got him.

Amber: That was really funny, Dash.

Dash: I still got it.

(Flashback)

Joey: Alright sport, Me and Mari got the clown to go in the water. I want to see if you can get him in.

Dash: Ok.

Clown: Let's see if this kid got what takes.

Dash: Ya! (Throws ball and hits the bullseye) Joey, I got him.

Joey: You definitely got it, Sport.

Mariposa: Nice job, Dash.

(End Flashback)

Dash: Ari, what do you want to do?

Arianna: Let's go to the ferris wheel.

Dash: You sure about this Ari.

Arianna: Yes, it's alright.

(At the Ferris Wheel)

Dash: Amber.

Amber: Yes, Dash.

Dash: Why did you pick the Merry Go Round? I'm just curious.

Amber: Well, It's the last ride I went with my father.

Dash: Do you want to know the last rides I went my adoptive parents?

Amber: Sure.

Dash: The Bumper Cars and Dunk The Clown.

Amber: Really?!

Dash: Yeah.

Amber: It's really high up here. It kinda scares me.

Dash: Don't worry. I'm right next to you.

Amber: Thank you, Dash.

Dash: You're welcome Amber.

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle)

Mr. Aero: Have you seen the queen? I've been looking for her for hours.

Guard 1: The queen?

Guard 2: Oh, She went somewhere with someone.

Mr. Aero: Where?

Guard 3: The Summer Festival.

Mr. Aero: Are my ears failing me? Did she actually go?

Guard 3: Yes. She did.

Guard 2: First time she went in ten years.

Mr. Aero: Who did she go with?

Guard 1: Her friend Dash. I don't think you met him yet. I see her walking up with him right now.

Amber: Oh! Dash, Ari. Do you mind if I introduce you to Mr. Aero. He's one of the councilmen.

Dash: Ok.

Guards 1,2 & 3: Good evening Your Majesty.

Amber: Good evening guards. Mr. Aero. Do you mind if I introduce you to my friends, Dash and Arianna?

Mr. Aero: Why Not?

Dash: Hello Mr. Aero, sir. My name is Dash and this one here is Ari.

Mr. Aero: It's really nice to meet you two and it's nice to hear that the queen finally accepted an invitation to go to the summer festival.

Dash: We had a lot of fun and the pleasure is mine. Anyways we have to go home, so good night everyone.

Amber: Good Night, Dash.

* * *

Question 1: Why did you add the flashbacks? (General)

Answer 1: I always knew that flashbacks were going to play a key role in the story, however I never knew when would be the right time to place them, I figured that this would be the best chapter to start placing them.

Question 2: What is your current estimate on chapters (General)

Answer 2: Around 35 to 40 chapters, plus the additional Q&A page.


	32. Prep and Detail

**Author's Side-Note:** I'm still on my break, It's taking a bit longer than I'm planning it to take because I was stuck with the flu (It really sucked), So I decided to upload this early so you guys won't be kept waiting. Time to get going.

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Prep and Detail**

(Three Days Later, At The Abandoned Factory)

?: How far are we on preparations?

Jet: 80% complete, Sir.

Scrouge: The remaining 20% is taking bit longer than planned.

?: Why is that?

Jet: We're moving your "project" carefully so we don't get caught.

Scrouge: We don't want to make a wrong move.

?: I see, that project is very important to me.

Scrouge: Why is it important to you?

?: It will be crucial to the invasion.

Jet: Why didn't you use it last time?

?: It wasn't ready at the time! (Slams hand on desk) However, now it is almost near completion, once it's done and deployed and the castle is on the ground, and the kingdom is on its very knees. They will see the mistake they made. Now continue what you're doing, I want this to be completed soon.

Scrouge and Jet: Ok!

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle, 6 hours later)

Mira: Margarita?

Margarita: Yes, Sis?

Mira: How long is your break?

Margarita: Today's the last day.

Mira: Really.

Margarita: Yep, as of tomorrow morning I'm back up and working.

Dash: Hello Mira, Hello Margarita.

Mira & Margarita: Hello Dash. Hi Ari.

Arianna: Hello.

Dash: Do you happen to know where Amber went?

Mira: She should be at the throne room.

Dash: Ok. I just wanted to talk to her.

Mira: Ok. It's just right up ahead.

(Enters throne room)

Dash: Hi Amber.

Amber: Dash! Please don't startle me.

Dash: Sorry about that. Anyways, how have things been going?

Amber: Well. Everything is going nicely.

Dash: That's good.

Dash (thinking): If only Joey and Mari could see this, how me and Ari could find happiness in a sadness covered heart of the queen. It's amazing.

Amber: Dash?

Dash: Oh! What is it?

Amber: Were you thinking again?

Dash: Yeah.

Knock knock knock.

Amber: I'll get it.

Margarita: Hi Amber.

Amber: Hello Margarita.

Mira: Your Majesty, do you need anything?

Amber: No. I don't need anything, why?

Mira: I was just checking.

Margarita: Mira, look!

Mira: What is it? (looks at dash's wrist) Is that, Mari's wristband?

Dash: how do you know about Mari?

Margarita: Dash, we're her sisters. Triplet sisters to be exact.

Dash: Really?

Mira: Yes it's true, Dash. We were always either close together or keeping ourselves in touch, that is until the day she was killed along with Joey.

Dash: Well, you're in for a surprise.

Mira: What?

Dash: They were my adoptive parents and I saw them get killed with my own eyes.

Margarita: What! How?

Dash: I'll explain. It was the night of my seventh birthday. We were just getting home and ready to sleep. However John ran up to us and told Joey that the invasion was beginning.

(Flashback begins)

John: The rebels have begun their invasion, they are trying to tear down the walls, if they do, we're doomed.

Joey: Mari, Dash, go back inside and hide somewhere, I'll take care of the rebels.

Mariposa: Joey, I love you. I will make sure Dash and the kid stays safe.

Joey: Ok, I love you too, I'll try to stay safe for both of you.

(Flashback Ends)

Dash: John and Joey fought off most of the nearby rebels with ease, however thing got real when two really strong rebels appeared one was a bright greenish hedgehog and the other was a dark green hawk, a sword fight ensued, but got bloody real quick. The hawk stabbed Joey and removed the sword quickly while the hedgehog was only able to knock John out, although I found out much later the injuries were more severe than originally thought. When Mari saw this she went to give medical help to both of them, however the hawk must have noticed her since he followed and trapped her and using the same sword to stab Joey, he stabbed her right in the heart and lowered the sword slowly and painfully to her stomach and removed it. It was so painful that I actually heard her screaming as the sword went down. Mari was bearing a kid and seeing someone cold heartedly do that, it angered me.

Mira: How horrible!

Margarita: What did you do after that?

Dash: I ran away as far as I could and then I discovered that it triggered a reaction that unleashed my dark power. Then I started to visit John every once until he passed a few months back, then I found Ari and almost every night for the past ten years I've been secretly hunting rebels trying to find the ones that murdered them and I've been trying to find clues.

Margarita: Clues to what?

Dash: My birth parents.

Mira: You must have come a long way.

Dash: I never really thought about it but I did come a long way but there's still a long way to go.

Margarita: Does anyone know about your dark power.

Dash: Ari knows about it and so does Amber.

Mira: How?

Amber: Mira, Dash was the one that saved me from those rebels.

Margarita: I find that hard to believe.

Dash(In Kanji Form): It's the truth. He prefers to be called Kanji, and I have control of him. He's a part of who I am

Mira: You weren't kidding when you said you had a dark power.

Margarita: The whole thing it all makes sense now, does this only happen at night?

Dash(In Kanji Form): Yes, when we transform. Margarita, Mira. could you keep this a secret.

Margarita: I definitely will.

Mira: Of course. Consider this a thank you for saving the queen.

Dash: (transforms back) Well, Me and Ari best be going but before we go I want to tell Margarita something.

Amber: What?

Dash: This! (Kisses Amber in the lips)

Amber: Dash, why I can't even…

Dash: I love you too.

Margarita: You two are dating?

Dash: Yep.

Mira: That's so romantic!

Margarita: I wish the two of you the best of luck.

Amber: Thanks you Margarita.

* * *

Question 1: What is ?'s "Project" ? (General)

Answer 1: You'll find out, SOON!

Question 2: The murder of Joey and Mari really hit Dash hard, Didn't it? (General)

Answer 2: Yeah, That's one of the reasons why he to avenge them.


	33. Gifts and Plans

**Author's Side-Note:** Well, it's been almost two months since I last updated this, I think. I'm still here, ready to go and about the story, "It ain't over till it's over" I've been dealing with procrastination, lack of a consistent schedule, the spring semester and the craziest, jaw-dropping and greatest comeback in Super Bowl history. But while all of that was happening, I was writing up chapters and I can't wait to share them with you all.

From,  
MasterOfDerp

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Gifts and Plans**

(Three Days Later, At Arcadtropolis Castle)

Mr. Aero: It's been crazy the last few days, Dash.

Dash: Why?

Mr. Aero: Well with the queen being happy again, you taking her to the summer festival and now to hear about what happened to Joey.

Dash: How do you know about that?!

Mr. Aero: Mira told me. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone and I'll keep it a secret if you wish. That amount of energy inside you, it's kinda hard to believe but I'll take your word for it.

Dash: Thank you Mr. Aero. By the way, Have you seen Ari.

Mr. Aero: Oh! She's right down the hall.

Dash: That's convenient. Mr. Aero, Have you ever heard of the Fifty Year War?

Mr. Aero: Who hasn't?

Dash: Kids, obviously.

Mr. Aero: Well that is true. Anyways about the Fifty Year War. I have a personal story about it, and now that I think about it it's kind of crazy.

Dash: How?

Mr. Aero: Well, I actually knew Joey's older brother, Giro.

Dash: Really?!

Mr. Aero: We were childhood friends, and the Fifty Year War was happening, so Me and Giro wanted to wanted to join the military to fight for Arcadtropolis, we did basic training.

Dash: And?

Mr. Aero: Giro got in, I didn't, so giro knew I was more of intelligence than athleticism, So he recommended me to be a councilman.

Dash: Really?!

Mr. Aero: Giro, as well as his family, were a very tough bunch but they were always willing to help people and give back to the community, Even after I was elected to be one, I still kept in touch with him and we were very close friends so It hit me hard when I heard that he was killed. Later to hear that his brother was killed at the invasion ten years later was horrifying, but seeing you now with Ari, and putting a smile on the Queen's face it is satisfying to have you around.

Dash: Thanks Mr. Aero

Mr. Aero: You're welcome.

Arianna: Dash, Mira's looking for you.

Dash: Really? Well, I'll see you later Mr. Aero.

Mr. Aero: See you later.

Mira: Dash, I need to give you something.

Dash: What?

Mira: Here you go (Gives Gift)

Dash: What is it?

Mira: Open it

Dash: A smartphone? You didn't have to get me this, Mira.

Amber: She didn't, I got the present for you, Dash.

Dash: Thank you at least, Amber.

Amber: it's the least I can do, as a repayment for helping me move on. I also decided to get Ari a gift.

Arianna: Really! What is it?

Amber: Here you go. (Gives Ari her gift)

Arianna: It's a sketchpad with some pencils, how did you know I like to draw?

Amber: Dash told me. However there's something else in the box.

Arianna: It's a tablet. Thank you Amber.

Amber: You're welcome Ari.

(Meanwhile at The Abandoned Factory)

Scrouge: Can you believe it, Jet, 17 years.

Jet: Yeah, Joining the rebels and killing Giro

Scrouge: I guess you can say that with all of them dead, they're no longer a problem.

Jet: It's the truth.

Scrouge: It's crazy.

?: All right!

Jet: What do you want, Sir?

?: How much of the preparations have we completed?

Scrouge: Everything is complete.

?: Excellent, then we should be invading tomorrow night.

Jet: Ok.

* * *

Question 1: So Mr. Aero knew Giro since they were kids?

Answer 1: Yes, Their friendship was something amazing as Giro actually help him be a councilman.

Question 2: What is this invasion the rebels are planning?

Answer 2: You'll find out soon.


	34. From Bright Joy To Sudden Shock

**Author's Side-Note:** Hello everyone, I'm back up and running. Let's get this story on the road.

* * *

 **Chapter 34: From Bright Joy To Sudden Shock**

(Meanwhile in the streets of Arcadtropolis, Dash, Amber and Ari are shopping)

Amber: So Dash, what do you want to go to?

Dash: I don't know I'm not a shopping maniac?

Amber: Well, we're not going to stand here all day so can you please pick one?

Dash: Fine. Let's go to the electronics store.

Amber: Okay. Ari, do you want to go?

Arianna: I don't mind.

Amber: Alright, let's go to the electronics store.

(Inside The Electronics Store)

Amber: Wow, It's really nice that the electronics store holds lots and lots of technology, But I don't know where to start searching.

Dash: It is a nice place after all, but I just need to get one thing.

Arianna: What?

Dash: Some headphones, That's it. You two can wait outside if you want to.

Amber: Ok then, Me and Ari will be waiting outdoors.

Dash: Alright, Now where is it, eh-heh, eh-heh, A-ha! There they are, the headphones I needed. Now that I got them all I need to do is go to the register and pay for it. (walks up to register)

Clerk: How may I help you?

Dash: I would like to buy these headphones.

Clerk: Ok. That will be $15.00.

Dash: Ok. Here you go (Hands $15.00). Nice doing business with you.

Clerk: Thank you. Have a nice day.

Dash: You as well.

(Leaves Electronics Store)

Amber: Oh, Dash, are you ready to go?

Dash: Yep.

Amber: Let's go back to the castle, shall we?

Dash: Sure.

(Meanwhile at The Abandoned Factory)

?: What time is it?

Scrouge: Just a little bit before sunset.

?: No, you idiot. I mean as in numbers.

Jet: Then it's almost 7:00

?: Gather everyone up then, Commence the invasion in thirty minutes.

Scrouge and Jet: Ok!

?: With this and my beautiful project finally complete, The kingdom of Arcadtropolis won't know what hit them till it's too late.

(At Arcadtropolis Castle, Thirty Minutes Later)

Mira: Welcome back, Your Majesty, Dash and Ari. How was your trip today.

Amber: It was great.

Mira: Well, I'm glad you liked it. Do you mind if I talk to Dash for a second.

Amber: No, not at all.

Mira: I'll only need to talk to him for a few minutes.

Amber: Ari, can you come with me to my room. I'll let you draw there.

Arianna: Okay.

Dash: Mira, what did you want to talk to me about?

Mira: Dash, I just want to say that on behalf of me, Mr. Aero, and many people who work in the castle, thank you.

Dash: For what?

Mira: For helping the queen be happy again, we never ever thought we would see her smile again but then you came along and changed things.

Dash: Well, life is crazy, John told me in his deathbed "Nobody said life was going to be easy, But no one also said you had to go through it alone." Joey and Mari also told me to never give up, and the key to living life well is happiness.

Mira: They all taught you well.

Dash: Thank you

Mira: Well, I think it would be best to spend the rest of the day with Ari and The Queen.

Dash: Oh no.

Mira: What happened?

Dash: Houston, We have a problem.

* * *

Question 1: What made you name the chapter like this? (General)

Answer 1: Well, It's simple, The chapter started over usual joyful thing people do everyday, and then something terrible and shocking happens. I added the last line as a reference. The shocking thing will take place next chapter.


	35. Another Invasion!

**Author's Side-Note:** Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I do hope you enjoy it. Now let's get this show on... Wait a second, I forgot to mention, I placed some references in this chapter, see if you can find them all. NOW let's get this show on the road.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Another Invasion!**

Mira: Dash, What's going on?

Dash: I have no idea, but if I really had to guess, It can't be good.

Guard 1: Bad News.

Mira: What is it?

Guard 2: The city is being invaded. It started through a surprise attack.

Dash and Mira: What!

Guard 3: They're advancing and at a steady but quick rate. The most we may have is a few hours.

Dash: Mira, can you do me a favor?

Mira: At a time like this, what would you want me to do?!

Dash: I want you to watch Amber and Ari.

Mira: Why?

Dash: I need to stop this invasion from gaining momentum, I saw Mari and Joey die, you know that and I'll admit that it was a loss that even to this day, I haven't recovered from. It hit me hard and I don't want other kids to spend years going through what I had to experience.

Mira: I understand that but what makes you think that you can stop an invasion.

Dash: I never said I was doing it alone.

Guard 1: You'll need some help then. No one can stop an invasion alone, Count me in.

Guard 2: I want in on this. The invasion is being done by the rebels, if we can get to them, It'll be the the perfect opportunity to avenge the late King and Queen.

Guard 3: They took too much away, not just from this city but the kingdom as a whole. I also have a personal hatred against the rebels, I'm going all in till the end. But we will need more people and from the looks of it, time is not on our side.

Dash: That shouldn't be a problem, we'll build as we go.

Mira: Good luck to all of you, do as much as you can but try to come back alive.

Dash: We'll try.

(Near The Abandoned Factory)

Dash: Ok. we have about forty people here, So here's the plan. The first line is filled with several defense systems, many have been abandoned since they decided to join the fight out front. However there are some rebels who stayed so we need to be careful.

Guard 1: The second line?

Dash: The second line is filled with ammunition and supplies, If we can notify the army that we're at the second line. They'll be ready to give us support.

Guard 2: The last line?

Dash: Is the most crucial line it's filled with armed people, weapons, and all sorts for a lest line of defense, Once in we need to buy some time to get to the factory.

Guard 3: Once we're in the factory?

Dash: From that point on we'll need to be resourceful, use everything little thing we got to do the most damage.

Officer 1: That's good, but how long will this take?

Dash: However long it needs to. Before we go, Is everything clear?

Everyone: Yes.

Dash: Ok then, let's go.

Officer: We should be entering the first line soon.

Dash: Alright everyone, get ready.

Officer: We're in.

Dash: Let's move it. Don't try to get spotted.

Everyone: Alright. Let's split up.

Dash: Everyone, Let's move a bit towards the first line, when I say "Go" we start doing damage. Ok.

Everyone: Ok

(After gaining some distance in the first line)

Guard 1: This is as far as we can go without making being spotted.

Guard 2: Our only choice is to make damage.

Dash: Alright turn on the walkie.

Guard 3: Here you go.

Dash (On Walkie-Talkie): Everyone, if we try to stay at this point on, we'll be spotted. So everyone get ready to make damage.

Officer 1 (On Walkie-Talkie): Ok, Your Call.

Dash (On Walkie-Talkie): 3 … 2 … 1 … GO!

Everyone: Yah!

Rebels: What's going on Here

(Meanwhile Members of the Arcadtropolis Army are marching around the city)

Officer 2: Sir we have report that a makeshift group of fighters are trying to get to the Rebels' defense system as we speak.

General: Where are the rebels hiding?

Officer 2: At an abandoned factory in the old industrial district.

General: Then what are we doing here! Tell the troops to go on ahead, we're going on ahead to help those fighters.

Officer 2: Yes sir.

(Back at the first line)

Dash: We have to keep on going. We're almost at the second line.

Officer 1: Don't give up now, everyone.

Rebel 1: Attention They've broken through the first line.

Dash: We're going to break through that defense.

Officer 1: Dash, The Arcadtropolis army is here.

Dash: That's great, now we can gain more ground. Let's keep moving.

General: Which one of you is in charge of this?

Dash: I am.

General: Well, that was impressive.

Rebel 1: They're through the second line!

General: Let's keep going. We're not falling down now!

Rebel 2: Fire! Fire! Don't let them through!

Dash: The Factory is right there! keep on going.

General: (Gets Shot) Oof!

Dash: General!

General: Don't worry about me. Get to the factory.

Dash: You sure?

General: Yes. I'm confident that you can put an end to the invasion. Now Go!

Dash: Alright sir.

General: Never give up! Trust your instincts! (Closes Eyes)

* * *

Question 1: Who Is "?" (General)

Answer 1: You'll find out soon. Please be patient.

Question 2: Do you plan on making stories for just the Sonic Series (Personal)

Answer 2: No. I also have other interests and ideas that are outside the realm of the Sonic series. But I will try to write a Sonic story from time to time, pending or not wither I get busy and life gets in the way.


	36. A Fight To The Finish!

**Author's Side-Note:** This chapter was really a fun one to write and I hope you enjoy it. I also placed some references in here, see if you can find them.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: A Fight To The Finish!**

(Meanwhile in the factory)

Rebel 1: The last line has been breached!

Rebel 2: These guys are crazy!

Jet: One person has breached the factory.

?: Whaaaaaat! Dang deploy it now!

Scrouge: What are you going to do about it?!

?: I'm going to take him on, Alone!

Jet: Are you sure that you can take him down?

?: Of course! After all, it's only just one brat who entered the factory. Where is he?

Jet: He's at the third floor, going up to the fourth.

?: That makes my job easier.

(Meanwhile at the fourth floor in the Factory)

Kanji: Dash, I sense something.

Dash: What is it?

Kanji: It's a trap!

Dash: Whoa! (gets thrown to wall)

?: Well i'm surprised you were able to break through my defenses. Unfortunately that only means one thing, you are going to have to die. Hmm, looks like you made this quick for me.

(Hears stones rumbling)

?: Huh?

Dash(In Kanji Form): Yaa! (Knocks ? down) I don't know who you are but I do know one thing. This as far as you go!

?: I've kept my identity secret for years now. No one except my top rebels know who I really am, and I have unfinished business with this kingdom.

Dash(In Kanji Form): How?

?: Years ago, I built my project to help the kingdom, but the king and queen foolishly denied it! I try to improve it and I get caught and banished. It was a good thing they both died that day.

Kanji: (whispering) Wait a second.

?: However if I had gone after the princess and that crazy raccoon. I would have taken it over years ago.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Wait.

(1st Flashback Begins)

John: Back in the day, before all of this happened, the world was at peace and inside of the kingdom of Arcadtropolis, was one of the smartest scientists ever to exist, Professor Mephiles "The Dark", the reason why he was called this was because he had a dark passion for weapons and wanted to advance them at a large scale.

Dash: Why?

John: To prove the kingdom's dominance. One of his most advanced (and scariest) advancements was the mechanoid suit. It was an exoskeleton suit that made soldiers more powerful than anything we had seen before, But King Silver did not approve of such a project.

Dash: How Come?

John: First of all, we were at peace so such weapons were not needed at the time, also what if such a thing were to be used against us? The results would have been devastating. This made him mad, so for months at time he would be in his lab for days if not weeks. The results were horrifying enough to anger the king.

(1st Flashback Ends)

Dash(In Kanji Form): And then?

(2nd Flashback Begins)

John: After that the world was at peace. However Mephiles was developing the mechanoid suit, with the intent of expanding the kingdom with force and dominance, he experimented on people he viewed as military-caliber by mind controlling them and placing them in the suits. Even worse, he planned on invading nearby countries and starting a war. They had to exile him, for it was clear he was becoming an insane power hungry maniac. Had they not done so, something horrible would have happened.

(2nd Flashback Ends)

Dash(In Kanji Form): Then?

(3rd Flashback Begins)

Amber: Ok. When I was a little girl. I was the Princess Of Arcadtropolis, And I could always get what I wanted, of course I got a lot of things but the one thing I really wanted and always got was love from my parents,

Dash: You had life set up for you.

Amber: Yes I did, the royal life was a beautiful and extravagant one to say for the least. But I always had them and their love to get through every day. But that all changed when the day we were invaded. That day started off well but when nightfall came, it was chaos. It was getting so out of hand that my father told my mother's best friend, Marine to take me to her home. Thankfully it wasn't invaded but the guards told her that my parents didn't make it, and when she told me, it was like…

Dash: Everything you loved was taken away from you?

(3rd Flashback Ends)

Dash(In Kanji Form): (Dodges Punch) I know exactly who you are.

?: Try guessing. You won't even get it right. (Throws Punch)

Dash(In Kanji Form): (Deflects punch and throws ? to the wall) You are a madman, a fool and a destroyer. You are the crazed, maniacal banished scientist Professor Mephiles "The Dark"

Mephiles: I'm surprised, How did you figure that out?

Dash(In Kanji Form): I've heard a lot of things about you. All the insane experiments you've done, how, despite your efforts in ending the war and being hailed a hero, you were able to anger the king enough to banish you. Having a hatred for a king is one thing, making a plot to kill one and succeeding, that's a whole different story however.

Mephiles: Well, The Queen has got you delivering milk for her, hasn't she. I'll have you know that those late fools of a King and Queen aren't the only ones I have a grudge against.

Dash(In Kanji Form): That's what the guards are here for, but since I'm the only one here I'll do that for them, and along the way I'll find and kill the two rebels that murdered my adoptive parents

Mephiles: Do your worst.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Yaaaah! (throws punch)

Mephiles: Ha! Ya! (Throws two punches)

Dash(In Kanji Form): Ha! Ho! Ha! (Tries to karate kick him three times)

Mephiles: (Deflects 3rd kick) Ha! I got you now! (throws Dash to a wall) You claim to fight for peace, but do you know what that really means?

Dash(In Kanji Form, Thinking): Wait a second, those machines over there, If I can find a way to arm to land at the right angle and have his blade ignite them, that should do the job.

Mephiles: However I do have to hand it you, you are at most a very interesting challenger. One of the best I've faced in years.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Yaa!

Mephiles: But you cannot defeat me, as long as I have this suit on I am unstoppable

Dash(In Kanji Form): Think again! (Grabs Mephiles by the leg)

Mephiles: (Being spinned by Dash) Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! (gets thrown into the machines) Oof! Once I get my… (hears spark) No! No!

Dash(In Kanji Form): Game over Mephiles, you lose (starts running from the machines)

Mephiles: No!

Dash: (transforms back) It's time to get g… Ah!

Mephiles(Trapped in the exploding machines): If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!

(Machine Explodes)

Boom!

Boom!

Dash: Aaaaaaahhhh!

(A Spirit appears)

Spirit: Don't you ever give up, Sport.

Dash: Joey?!

(Dash begins to follow Joey's spirit)

Joey: Follow me Dash.

(Jumps to Third Floor)

Joey: This way Dash!

(Dodges a few machines and goes to the second floor)

Joey: Never give up. Trust your instincts.

(Goes to the first floor and barely sees the door)

Joey: You've become so strong, I'm proud of you Dash.

(Barely gets outside the factory before it blows up, Joey's spirit then disappears while Dash looks at the flames of the crumbling factory and proceeds to turn around)

Kanji: We stopped the invasion most of the rebels are either dead or running awa… What's Wrong Dash?

Dash: Nothing... Nothing's wrong! I just feel… very… very… tired. (Blacks out).

* * *

Question 1: So "?" was Mephiles the entire time? (General)

Answer 1: Yep. and it was very hard to keep myself from revealing this.

Question 2: How did Joey know about Dash being in trouble? (General)

Answer 2: Technically it wasn't him, it was his spirit.

Question 3: Is Dash gone? (General)

Answer 3: You'll know about that soon.


	37. An Unconscious Body and A Talk

**Author's Side-Note:** Well, this chapter was a hard one to write. The reason for this is because I wanted to take a slight bit of a break from the action and place a bit of an emotional chapter, I actually almost cried while writing this, especially on the second half.

* * *

 **Chapter 37: An Unconscious Body and A Talk**

(A few hours after the factory fire, Margarita, the three guards and two officers, as well as the Detective are searching for Dash)

Officer 1: Continue searching. We have to find him.

Guard 1: Before he was killed The General did say that he went inside the factory.

Margarita: I sure do hope we find them.

Guard 2: That kid should have gotten out of the factory with no problem.

Detective: Our efforts are going nowhere. If we want to find him quickly then we must split up. Margarita I want you to go with the three guards.

Margarita: Ok.

Detective: You two officers, you're with me.

Officers: Alright.

Detective: Let's get going we don't have a lot of time.

Margarita: Ok. Where should we start?

Guard 2: Probably between the third line and the burnt factory.

Guard 3: It would make the most sense.

Margarita: Alright then let's go.

Guard 3: Say, what did this factory use to make?

Guard 2: It was used for making rubber products

Guard 3: What did they make?

Guard 1: They made Tires, Playground balls, and products of all sorts.

Guard 3: What happened to it?

Guard 1: It had to be closed, after it was discovered that the building was out of code, the machines were highly outdated and the management were forcing employees to risk their lives just so they can gain profit. So the late king forced it to be shut down.

Guard 3: So do you think the machines played a role in ending the invasion?

Guard 2: Who knows, We may find out.

Margarita: Look, over there!

Guard 1: What is that?

Margarita: Hold on, Is that ?!

Guard 2: What?

Margarita: Is that Dash?!

Guard 3: That's him! But is he dead?

Margarita: Let me check. (Checks heartbeat) It seems that he's unconscious but he will survive.

Guard 2: That's good.

Guard 1: We'll have to give word to the queen.

(Meanwhile, A few days later)

Dash: Where am I?

…

Dash: Kanji, Where am I?

…

Dash: That's strange I can't sense or communicate with him.

Joey: There you are, Sport.

Mariposa: Dash! It's been too long.

Dash: Joey? Mari?

Joey: Come here, Sport. Give me a hug.

Dash: Alright. (Runs up and gives them a hug) I Can't believe I'm here seeing the two of you. But I have one question.

Mariposa: What is it, Dash?

Dash: Joey, Mari. If I'm seeing the two of you right now, does that mean I'm … dead?

Joey: It may be heard to explain but you're not dead, Sport.

Dash: Then what am I right now?

Joey: You're actually unconscious right now.

Dash: What?

Mariposa: It's the truth.

Joey: You'll be awake soon Sport, I just want tell you something, but you're wondering how you ended up like this.

Dash: Yes, Please tell me.

Mariposa: How you ended up like this was really all you've done since we were killed.

Dash: How?

Mariposa: Even though you weren't able to see us. We saw what you did after that. How you promised to avenge us.

Joey: How you saw John as father figure.

Mariposa: How you saw and helped Little Ari.

Joey: How you saved those little kids from the rebels

Mariposa: How you not only saved the Queen's life but how you taught her how to smile again.

Joey: And how you defeated the leader of those damn Rebels. Of all people you would least expect it to be him. But even though you avenged the late King and Queen, our murderers got out in the nick of time.

Mariposa: Dash, you didn't fail yet. You're still alive. You still have the chance. Just don't ever give up.

Joey: Mari, let me talk with him.

Mariposa: Ok

Joey: Sport, I have something to tell you. It's a bit of a long story, so I want you to listen carefully.

Dash: Ok

Joey: Sport, Six months before I found you. Giro was killed on the line of duty. It was a tough loss for me.

Dash: How close were you two.

Joey: Like peanut butter and toast.

Dash: Dang.

Joey: He was the one who came with the nickname "Sport" he used to me that.

Dash: We were close. Nothing. not even Mari break our bond.

Mariposa: He's right.

Joey: We joined the Arcadtropolis army and we served in the last two years of the Fifty Year War and then we became reserve officers, then when the Rebels started up we became elite hunters.

Dash: Wow.

Joey: Then while on a mission, Giro gave up his life to protect ours, after we found out Jet betrayed us of course.

Dash: Whoa.

Joey: After Giro died we split up, I married Mari after a while but The loss was too big. Then one morning while walking back after doing rounds in the steep forest.

(Flashback Begins)

Joey: I swear I heard it somewhere.

Dash: Waaah!

Joey: I spend the whole night looking for rebels and I find a baby hedgehog boy stranded on a tree, well we won't get anything done here. I'll take you home and check with Mari, she loves kids.

(Flashback Ends)

Dash: That's when you found me.

Joey: But I saw something when I found you on that tree. I didn't know it at the time but as time passed by I figured it out.

Dash: What?

Joey: You were the one that helped me get past Giro's death and although I never revealed it to you. I just want to say something.

Dash: What?

Joey: Thank you Dash. For all those years. You were not only a responsibility, you were also a blessing. I will never forget the time we had together. Dash, you've come a long way and although you have a long way to go, Just remember this, Never give up, trust your instincts.

Dash: What is this?

Mariposa: You will be regaining consciousness soon and although it pains us just as much as you that we can't see each other, just know that you will someday and that we will always be behind you.

Dash: Thank you Joey. Thank you Mari. I'll never forget you, no matter what.

Joey: You'll be regaining consciousness, Sport. In … Three … Two … One.

* * *

Question 1: How did Dash get unconscious? (General)

Answer 1: It's obvious, a tiring fight and a building going boom. It takes a lot of energy away from you.


	38. Talking and A Test

**Author's Side-Note:** This is one of my favorite chapters. Writing and reading this one was really fun for me. I do hope you enjoy it. Also if you want to ask me any question about the story, you can leave it in your review or PM me, It might be mentioned on one of the chapters or the Q &A Page.

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Talking and A Test**

Dash: Ugh. I feel like I've been knocked out for days.

Kanji: That's because you were.

Dash: Kanji? What happened?

Kanji: Well, where do we start? Oh yeah, after you defeated that son of a gun leader of the rebels, Mephiles, you somehow manage to escape the factory, and then you went unconscious, I tried tried to contact you for days but to no avail.

Dash: I also tried to contact you. But I failed, I saw the spirits of Joey and Mari while I was knocked out.

Kanji: What happened?

Dash: Well they said that they're proud of me, For taking in Ari and helping Amber, as well as stopping the rebels, but the fools that murdered them ran away from the fire.

Kanji: How? We were so close to getting them, those shitheads.

Dash: But they told me not to give up. I'm still alive, therefore I have the chance to avenge them. But enough we'll talk about that later. Right now, I want to see Ari and Amber.

Kanji: Alright.

Doctor: I see you're finally awake, there are two people waiting for you.

Dash: Can you bring them in, please?

Doctor: I sure will.

Dash: Thank you.

Doctor: Here you go. (Amber and Arianna go in the room)

Amber: Dash!

Arianna: Brother!

Dash: Hey, hey, you two. How's it going?

Amber: Mira told me what happened. About how you stopped the invasion, killed the man who murdered my parents, and how you ended up unconscious by the factory. (Starts Crying) Me and Ari were worried about it for days, we thought you weren't going to wake up.

Arianna: (Crying) It's true, Brother. The two of us were here for days worrying.

Dash: Sorry to scare you but I'm here now.

Arianna: (Wipes up tears) It's ok Dash.

Amber: I forgive you, Dash.

Dash: Now give me a hug, Ahh, Why is my leg sore?

Amber: Oh, the doctor told me that you sprained your leg when you collapsed. But you should be better soon.

Dash: I want to get moving as soon as I can.

(A few weeks later)

Dash (Thinking): For the past few weeks, I've been in physical therapy for my leg. The doctor said it was better than he originally thought, and it's been improving visit after visit. I have Amber and Ari behind my back and so far it's been good.

Arianna: Is that alright, Brother?

Dash: Huh?

Arianna: Brother, were you listening?

Amber: Dash, I was thinking maybe if today is the day they say that you're leg is better, then we could go out and have some pizza or something just to celebrate.

Dash: That's a great idea, you two.

Amber: Alright. You two ready to go.

Dash: Yes, I am ready. Your Majesty. You look beautiful today.

Amber: Thank you Dash. Ari, are you ready?

Arianna: Yes, I have my books ready to read.

Amber: Alright, then let's get going shall we.

(At the hospital)

Doctor: Well, I've got good news.

Amber: What is it?

Doctor: Dash, your leg is completely healed

Dash: (sighs) Thank you.

Amber: Dash, now we can go out for pizza tonight.

Arianna: And we can play Baseball again.

Dash: Hmm.

Amber: Dash, What's wrong?

Dash: I'm just thinking.

Amber: About what?

Dash: My birth parents, I don't know if I can continue to find them, or there are any leads?

Amber: Dash, You shouldn't give up.

Dash: How? I've tried searching for years to no avail. I was taken away as a baby, so trying to know what they look like is impossible.

Amber: Then I would suggest going for a DNA test. It might be the only way to find out, after all it is worth a shot.

Dash: Alright then.

Doctor: Before I forget to ask, Is there anything you would like to know about before we clear you out of physical therapy.

Amber: Yes.

Doctor: What is it, Your Majesty.

Amber: My friend Dash is trying to find who his parents are. Would you mind to do a DNA test on him?

Doctor: Of course, but it will take longer than usual.

Amber: Why is that?

Doctor: Lately there have been reports of sneaking into medical record rooms, as a precaution we have been ordered to deal all confidential records, including DNA tests.

Dash: That's Ok, as long as find who my parents are in the end.

Doctor: Alright then, let's get you cleared.

(Hours Later, At the Pizza Place)

Arianna: Dash, The pizza is good.

Dash: I know Ari. (Turns to Amber) Amber, can I talk to you?

Amber: Of Course. What is it?

Dash: I just can't thank you enough. Because of you I'm closer than ever to find out my birth parents. I'm at a loss for words.

Amber: Dash, you're welcome. It was the least I could do to repay for making me happy.

* * *

Question 1: When do you think we'll find out about Dash's real parents and when will he meet them. (General)

Answer 1: The only way to say this is "Only Time Will Tell"

* * *

 **Author's Side-Note 2:** There are some general questions I would like to save for the Q &A page and I'm running out of ones to use so that I won't have to use them. So it would really help if you could ask a few, also it connects me to the readers and that's something I like. I'm also willing to take criticism.


	39. Parents and Sleepers

**Author's Side-Note:** This is a rather short chapter but it is an important one. I do hope you enjoy it and Let's get this show(story) on the road!

* * *

 **Author's Side-Note(2):** Hello everyone, This is actually a "Late Update" as I was planning to post this on Wednesday, but I was busy last week, so I unable to post it. But now, here you go.

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Parents and Sleepers**

(A Few Months Later, At Arcadtropolis Castle)

Doctor: After a few months of analyzing, double checking and making sure nothing is compromised. We finally are able to give you the results.

Dash: Thank you. You have no idea what this means, I've spent years searching who my parents are. But are you sure I can open it, I mean I don't want to keep something that belongs to the hospital.

Doctor: It's alright. We have a spare copy in our records. It's yours to keep.

Dash: Ok, here goes nothing. (opens results) Do you know where it says who my parents are?

Doctor: It should be on the last page.

Dash: (Turns to last page) It says my parents are... Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog and Ms. Amy Rose.

Doctor: Well then, I guess I should be leaving. Goodbye Everyone.

Amber: Goodbye Doctor

Doctor: I hope to work with you all again someday.

Amber: Thank you Doctor

Dash: I can't believe it. I finally found out who they are.

Amber: Dash, I actually know them.

Dash: My parents?

Amber: Yes, but I never knew that you would be their lost child.

Dash: What do you mean?

Amber: Well when they had their first set of children they had twins, a boy and a girl, however my mother told me that the boy had been kidnapped and killed, but it seems as if fate had gone another route.

Dash: I guess so.

Amber: I can contact them if you would like.

Dash: No, please don't I'd rather tell them personally.

Amber: When?

Dash: When the time is right.

(Meanwhile outside the Hospital)

Sleeper: Alright you two. Here you go.

Scrouge: What is this?

Sleeper: The test results.

Jet: Of who?

Sleeper: The kid who killed Mephiles.

Scrouge: And I thought we screwed this up.

Jet: Excellent, How did you grab it?

Sleeper: I can't disclose that, I'll blow my cover.

Scrouge: RIght.

Jet: Keep up the good work.

(Back at the Hospital)

Doctor: Check the documents, everything must be in place.

Security Guard: Ok! So A is good, B hasn't been touched, C is nice. Huh, Wait a Second! Someone has messed with D! (Runs to Doctor)

Doctor: You finished already?

Security Guard: Someone has broken into the records room!

Doctor: What?! We should check the cameras!

(10 Minutes Later)

Dr's Assistant (Sleeper): Doctor, I'm back from my… What's going on here?

Doctor: You're under arrest.

Dr's Assistant (Sleeper): For What?

Officer 1: Two things.

Officer 2: Major Things as a matter of fact. One it is illegal to impersonate a doctor or any type of emergency personnel in an everyday environment. Two It is also illegal to go and take confidential records, which also includes medical information. The question we all have is what did you do of those records.

Dr's Assistant (Sleeper): Shit. well, I'm not saying anything.

Officer 1: Well then, you must be a sleeper, then. In that case, you're looking at life in prison.

Dr's Assistant (Sleeper): Doesn't matter, I'll make sure the rebels rise again! (Punches Doctor)

Doctor: Aaaah!

Dr's Assistant (Sleeper): You idiots will… (Gets tased by officers) Aaaaaaaahh!

Officer 2: You're coming with me now. Tell the other officers to find the records, someone's life could be in danger.

Officer 1: Alright.

* * *

Question 1: Dash's parents are Sonic and Amy?! (General)

Answer 1: Yep, The chapters are all connected, one way or another, either it be simple or complex. The reason why this took so long was, Like I said before This story was supposed to be MUCH shorter than it is (My Original Estimate was 15-20 Chapters). But we still haven't reached the end, yet.

Question 2: What do you think will happen now that Scrouge and Jet now have the results? (General)

Answer 2: I could give you a preview, but I would rather keep my mouth shut and let you find out for yourself.


	40. Shock and A Call

**Author's Side-Note:** Hello everyone, this is one the chapters that literally gave me Goosebumps while I was writing it. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Shock and A Call**

(Meanwhile at the New Unknown Rebel Base)

Scrouge: You still have the results, right?

Jet: Of course. I have them right here.

Scrouge: Let's review them.

Jet: Alright, the kid's name is Dash.

Scrouge: Well, that's for starters.

Jet: Why are you looking at old case files?

Scrouge: They bring back memories.

Jet: Uh. I'll continue to look. The first thing we need to know is if the kid has any family.

Scrouge: Ok. (looks at case file) Oh I remember this one it made us high ranking rebels.

Jet: Toss me that file!

Scrouge: Why?

Jet: I found something I may want to have a look at.

Scrouge: Ok. What is it?

Jet: Something came up about the kid. It seems that parents on the test results and the case file is exactly the same.

Scrouge: Then that means.

Jet: We have unfinished business, and since he's good friends with the queen he may be our closest link yet.

Scrouge: Alright, let's get a plan in motion.

(A few hours later, At an Arcadtropolis Neighborhood)

Dash: So, Amber did say that the place was at the next right. But this feeling from the weather, I've felt it before, but when?

(looks up)

Dash: Right! I remember. It was the day of my seventh birthday, It was a sunny blue, not a cloud in the sky type of day. The memory of that night greatly overshadowed what happened that day. But now that I think about it why…

(Phone rings)

Dash: Hello.

Scrouge: Is this Dash The Hedgehog?

Dash: Yes, why?

Scrouge: We have an offer.

Dash: (Thinking) I don't where this is going. (Goes back to phone) First of all, I don't even know who the fuck you are and you're calling me on an offer. Second, I don't even know how you got my name and phone number, and lastly, because of all that I'm not interested.

Jet: Scrouge, You're an idiot. Give me the damn phone! Look kid. We're not giving you an offer, we're placing a demand, and we know who you are. Give us the queen by sunset tonight. Or else.

Dash: Or else what?

Jet: Or else we will kidnap your parents and have them murdered in front of your very eyes!

Dash: I hate you! (hangs up)

(Back at the New Unknown Rebel Base)

Jet: Well, that settles it. He'll have to bring her to us.

Scrouge: This was something we should have done years ago.

Jet: Don't start! We know where they live, if he should fail we'll knock him out and then kidnap them and then we do just we said.

Scrouge: Alright.

(Back at an Arcadtropolis Neighborhood)

Dash: What do I do?

Kanji: Think your options out.

Dash: Right.

Dash (Thinking): What should I do? If I give Amber to them, she'll never forgive me after that, But if I don't, all of those years of searching would be for nothing. Wait a second.

(Flashback Begins)

Dash: Investigating.

Ray: About the kids?

Dash: Yeah.

Ray: Then that makes the two of us, then.

Dash: Yeah. Why are you investigating?

Ray: I have a feeling that the rebels are up to something and it connects to this.

Dash: How?

Ray: It's complicated to explain but I know for sure they're the ones behind the acts. You have heard of the rebels, Right?

Dash: Yes, I've held a grudge against them since they killed them almost seven years ago.

Ray: Who?

Dash: My adoptive parents, Joey and Mari.

Ray: Those two? Joey told me that he adopted a kid years ago but I thought he was killed along with them.

Dash: I'm here and it's been tough. I'm trying to look for my birth parents.

Ray: I'm sorry to hear about the loss. I worked with Joey and his older brother, Excellent people they always cared to help others and I wish you the best of luck.

Dash: Thanks, I hope to see you again.

Ray: I wander the forest and city every night, so yeah we should talk again.

(Flashback Ends)

Dash: There's always another option.

Kanji: What is it?

Dash: I'll explain as I go. Come on.

Kanji: Alright.

Dash (Thinking): Mom, Dad. I would love to see you two for the first time. But now it seems that something in the way, you may have been worrying about me for years but we'll just have to wait a little longer as lives are in danger. But no matter what happens I will see you and the others again when the time is right. Count on it!

* * *

Question 1: Since Scrouge and Jet threatened Dash with ransom, What will happen in the next chapter? (General)

Answer 1: Crazy stuff. That's all I'll say for now.


	41. Assistance for Vengeance

**Author's Side-Note:** Hello, Everyone. I literally had goosebumps while writing this chapter. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Assistance for Vengeance**

Kanji: So what's going on?

Dash: Well, Someone tried to ransom me into giving up the love of my life or see my whole family get murdered.

Kanji: Where are we going?

Dash: A friends house.

Kanji: Why?

Dash: I'll explain when we get there.

(Meanwhile at Ray's house)

Ray: Today is a nice day. Not a cloud in the sky. It's days like these we all take for more worrying about rebels, no more checking for death threats and soon, most of all, no more staying in hiding. But that means having to figure out when should I see Marine again, and…

(Takes a bite off his breakfast)

Ray: What she'll think of me for this, but despite the pain it has caused for both of us I do believe it was the right thing to do. Now let's get…

(Knock, knock, knock)

Ray: Who would be knocking on the door like that, and why at this time of day?

(Knock, Knock, Knock)

Ray: Hello? Oh hey Dash! How you doing?

Dash: Not good. I need your help with something.

Ray: What is it?

Dash: Well, Rather than have me explain it for you, take a listen.

(Flashback Begins)

Jet: Scrouge, You're an idiot. Give me the damn phone! Look kid. We're not giving you an offer, we're placing a demand, and we know who you are. Give us the queen by sunset tonight. Or else.

Dash: Or else what?

Jet: Or else we will kidnap your parents and have them murdered in front of your very eyes!

(Flashback Ends)

Ray: So let me get this straight, Those two idiots called and threatened you to give The Queen or have your family murdered.

Dash: My birth family.

Ray: I see and you want me to help.

Dash: Of course.

Ray: Alright, I'll help, I have some personal business against those two rebels. But that is a story for later. Right now, let start making a plan.

Dash: Alright!

Ray: So here's the plan. We go in at sunset and give them The Queen.

Dash: What!

Ray: But here's the catch, Instead of giving them the actual Queen, we give them a Doll.

Dash: A Doll! How are we supposed to do that?!

Ray: I made puppets in college. It shouldn't be that hard.

Dash: This better work.

Ray: I know it will but if it doesn't we'll fight them.

Dash: Ok.

(Sunset, At the New Unknown Rebel Base)

(Scrouge and Jet are waiting on the roof of their base for Dash and the Queen, Unknowingly for the two of them, Ray is hiding at a nearby fire escape, ready to strike back if in case his plan fails)

Dash(Thinking): I have my doubts, Although the doll looks almost similar to her It's not really Amber. The similarity is so shocking that you almost want to kiss her, However if it does fail, it's nice to know we have a plan B. Who knew that Ray is good at this kind of stuff?

Ray(On Walkie): Hello.

Dash: (Picks up Walkie): Yeah?

Ray(On Walkie): What floor are you at?

Dash(On Walkie): Only three away from the roof.

Ray(On Walkie): Ok then it's best we shut them off now so that they don't know something is up. (turns off Walkie)

Dash: Alright. (turns off walkie)

Scrouge: He's taking forever. What time is it?

Jet: It is exactly 7:25PM, in other words today's sunset.

Scrouge: Should we give the …

Dash: I'm here!

Scrouge: Well, You actually made it, even a broken clock is right twice a day.

Jet: I'm actually surprised you made it. Now give us the queen and scram!

(Gives the "Queen" and starts walking)

Jet: Thank You. Tonight will be the night that… Wait a second!

Scrouge: It's a fake!

Ray: Yah! (a smoke grenade gets thrown in the air)

Boom!

Scrouge and Jet: (Coughs three times)

Jet: What was that?!

Scrouge: A smoke grenade, you idiot!

Ray: As if we would ever give her to you!

Jet: Ray?!

Scrouge: We killed you years ago?!

Ray: You thought you did, but I ended up faking my death. Now we have things to settle with the two of you.

Jet: Over our dead bodies!

Ray: I knew you would say that. En guarde!

Dash: (sees Jet's sword) I don't need a sword. This is something I've been waiting to do for a long time. I'll take the bird.

Ray: Fine by me. Yah!

(With Dash and Jet)

Kanji: Transform quickly!

Dash: Right! (Jumps over Jet, dodging his slash and transforms)

Jet: What!

Dash(In Kanji Form): Now you're doomed!

Jet: I will slice you (Swings his sword but misses) and dice you (Does the same thing and misses) until you're completely dead! (Swings one last time and misses)

Dash(In Kanji Form): Keep trying.

(With Ray and Scrouge)

Ray: I've been waiting for this moment of revenge.

Scrouge: Yeah, Well that's your downfall.

Ray: No, It's not. I have been planning to do this for years, this is for the 10 years you took away from what would be a happy couple! (Kicks Scrouge and Knocks him down to the ground)

Scrouge: (Lands on Ground) Ahh! (Sees an I.D. on the ground) No!

Ray: I'll take that. (Reads I.D.) Wait a sec. You corrupt Motherfucker! You tried to go after me because I had a report on you, Scourge! Well, You're now done for.

Scourge: You're not gonna lock me up! (Kicks Ray in the leg, Injuring it)

Ray: Aaaah!

Dash(In Kanji Form) Ray!

Jet: I've got you now! (running and preparing to slice his sword)

Dash(In Kanji Form): (Ducks and dodges Jet's sword slash) Take this! (Uppercuts jet right in the face, making him drop his sword)

Jet: Oof! Ow!

Dash(In Kanji Form): Now (looks at Scourge) for you! I have questions and you better answer!

Scourge: Like what?!

Dash(In Kanji Form): How did you find me?

Scourge: We took your test results! That's it. Honest, I'm telling the truth.

Dash(In Kanji Form): Liar! I can see it through your eyes! There's something else!

Jet: We're not saying anything else.

Dash(In Kanji Form): You better! Or else I'll strike him down. (Holds Scourge by the neck)

Jet: Uh! Where do I start?! (Scourge gets tossed hitting Jet in the process) Oof!

Dash(In Kanji Form): Tell me everything!

Jet: Almost 18 years ago, we were on a mission to kill yo… Oh no!

Dash(In Kanji Form): What?!

Scourge: It's the truth. Mephiles ordered us to kill both the kids as an act of revenge on Sonic for turning him in and getting him banished in the first place, but we could only get one as someone was walking towards the room. As a result we escaped with you and ran into the forest until Jet tripped and tossed you into the lower part, we just assumed you were dead. No person let alone an infant could survive that fall. But that no longer matters now as that will be the last thing you know.

Dash(In Kanji Form): You two idiots. Ruined my life! You're going to pay for all this!

Scourge: (Running up towards Dash) Charge!

Dash(In Kanji Form): (Jumps to dodge Scourge's attack and grabs him by the arm) This for trying to kill me and fatally injuring John!

Scourge: (Being spinned by Dash) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, Whoa! (gets thrown to a metal pole)

Jet: Scourge, No!

Dash(In Kanji Form): This is the same sword you used to kill Joey and Mari, Isn't it?

Jet: Dash, try to find it in your heart to spare me, please!

Dash(In Kanji Form): If you really wanted to be spared, You shouldn't have killed Giro all those years ago. (Picks up sword)

Jet: No, no, no!

Dash(In Kanji Form): (Cuts Jet's arms slightly) That's for Giro! (Stabs Jet's Heart) This is for Joey!

Jet: Aaah!

Dash(In Kanji Form): This is for Mari! (Quickly slides the sword down Jet's stomach)

Jet: (Barely breathing) Heh, heh.

Dash(In Kanji Form): And this for taking me from my original family! Yrrraaaggghhh! (Slices Jet's head off).

Dash: (Transforms back) I finally did it. I never thought this day would come. But I finally avenged Joey and Mari. Hold on, Ray! (Runs up to him) Ray, are you okay?!

Ray: I've taken a few hits, but I'm okay. You did good on your promise.

Dash: Thanks Ray It really means… Oh my goodness (Crying)

Ray: There, there. We've both had to bottle up many emotions, just let it out for now.

Dash: (Crying) Thank you.

* * *

Question 1: So "Scrouge" was Scourge the entire time?! (General)

Answer 1: Yes, This idea came in to play because I had accidentally misspelled Scourge's name, when I realized I had made the typo I decided to get creative as changing everything in the past chapters would have been tedious (and monotonous), and that's how it came to be.

Question 2: Why was Dash crying at the end? (General)

Answer 2: Well, He killed two people. The same two that killed his adoptive parents, and knowing that he had finally done so not only means he can live in peace but also that his adoptive parents can rest in peace. Also Dash had come a very long and painful way, All while holding in the emotion and when he had reached the breaking point, he HAD to break down and cry, for all the nearly 11 years of fighting and searching, and how it almost went to nothing due to the ransom. So in a way, Dash went full circle.


	42. Moments of Memories & Hope

**Author's Side-Note:** This chapter (in a way) picks up where the last one left off. I do hope you enjoy it and please feel free to ask any questions or leave a review regarding the story. Now let's get going.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: Moments of Memories & Hope**

(4 Hours Later)

Dash: Ray?

Ray: Yes.

Dash: Those two you were fighting, how did you know who they were?

Ray: Simple. I used to work with Jet, until he betrayed us and killed Giro. After that I retired from being a hunter and became a cop. And I was assigned to work with Scourge, we worked very hard and well until…

Dash: Until what?

Ray: Until I was in charge of the large scale corruption investigation regarding the police and he was one of the crooked cops. When he found out I had a report on him and a warrant for his arrest. He tried to kill me, Twice.

Dash: When was that?

Ray: The first time was while I was a cop, He tried to kill me using a high voltage stun gun on the battery to make it explode but I caught him in the act and arrested him, however he escaped and left a note saying that I would regret this.

Dash: The second time?

Ray: The second time was when I was about to get married with Marine. I knew that the Rebels were behind it but I don't know how I was stupid enough to forget that Scourge was after me, to protect Marine, I faked my death so that they wouldn't use her as bait

Dash: I see. Ray, can you do me a favor?

Ray: What?

Dash: Can you keep our identities anonymous when the cops ask us about this?

Ray: Is this about your family?

Dash: Yes.

Ray: Why? They may have been trying to find you for years.

Dash: Yes, but I don't think the time is right as of now. I just avenged my adoptive parents and if they know I'm alive and they find me, It'll be too much at once for my head.

Ray: Alright, but only to give you time. Officers are coming.

Officer 1: Alright, I should be asking you why did you kill those two, but Ray did show us their apartment and we got lots of information

Officer 2: A gold mine. We have lots of cases to update, review, and so much more, so it's safe to say you two are most likely off the hook. Do any of you two have requests by any chance?

Dash: I have two.

Officer 1: The first one?

Dash: I would like to keep me and Ray's identity as anonymous for personal reasons.

Officer 1: Are you okay with this, Ray?

Ray: I am.

Officer 2: The second one?

Dash: I would like to explain why I killed those two bastards.

Officer 2: Ok.

(After half an hour of explaining. The officers let them go scoot-free)

Dash: Ray, What time is it?

Ray: It is exactly 12:00 midnight, making today June 21st.

Dash: Shoot, Then I got to go!

Ray: Where are you going?

Dash: To get daisies, for Joey and Mari.

Ray: That kid. May he have wonderful years ahead of him. Oh shoot, he must've left his phone here.

(Phone rings)

Ray: (answers) Hello?

Amber: Hello, Who is this?

Ray: I'm a friend of Dash, Don't worry he's still alive and I know where's he is going.

Amber: Ok.

(Meanwhile, At Joey and Mari's grave)

Dash: Today marks eleven years since the two of you passed. And i'm finally proud to say that I have fulfilled the promise I made for you two. Now my only question is that despite knowing who my real parents are, where does life go from here. You two, played a huge role, not just in my early life, but in helping me figure out who I am, you two would have just left me alone but you took me in and, I'm happy for everything you've done. Just like it has been for every year since, here you go. (Puts daisies on grave)

Ray: Dash.

Dash: What are you doing here?

Ray: Well, you left your phone on the bench back there and someone wants to see you.

Dash: Who?

Amber: Dash! Ray told me everything. I can't believe how you were ransomed into that.

Dash: I know. I'm sorry about it, I really wanted to meet my parents for the first time but I got the call and I didn't want yours or their safety to be on the line.

Amber: It's alright Dash. I see that you put the bouquet of daisies down.

Dash: It's an annual tradition for me. Also, I didn't want to do this till tomorrow but please put your hands out and close your eyes.

Amber: Ok. (closes eyes and puts hands out)

Dash: Alright here you go. (Hands a bouquet of violets) You may open your eyes now.

Amber: Violets. Dash, you shouldn't have!

Dash: Happy early birthday. I knew they were your favorite so I had to get them.

Amber: Thank you Dash.

Dash: So Ray, what do you plan on doing now?

Ray: I plan to see Marine eventually and continue where we left off.

Amber: That reminds me. Dash, when do you plan on seeing your parents again?

Dash: I'll go see them when the time is right. Right now I just want to think about my adoptive parents and remember the times they brought to me.

Amber: Ok Dash.

(Meanwhile at Sonic and Amy's House)

(Sonic and Tails were watching TV when both Cream and Amy, around the same time…)

News Reporter(On TV): Breaking News! We have just received report from the police that the rebels are no more.

Sonic: Hold on. I want to see this.

News Reporter(On TV): We have officer Margarita right here now to give us details.

Margarita(On TV): Well, using careful analyzing and local help, we were able to all of the smaller cells, however two people were able find and kill the two remaining high profile rebels.

News Reporter(On TV): Do you know the identities of the two individuals?

Margarita(On TV): Yes, but at their request we are keeping their identities anonymous. However for the first time in years, we can truly say that the rebels are no longer a problem.

News Reporter(On TV): Thank you Margarita. Keep your TV on this channel for all the latest news and development of… (TV turns off)

Amy: Wow. This is all so… so… I can't even think of a word to describe it.

Tails: This is something that's hard to think about.

Sonic: I can't even wrap my head around this. But this city and kingdom as a whole have lost too much because of them. It sucks that none of them can return.

Cream: I have one thought.

Sonic: What is it, Cream?

Cream: I think that this may be the start of something. Something well, but I can't seem to know what it may be, but maybe we just need a little bit of …

Amy: What?

Tails: What is it that we need, Cream?

Cream: We just need a little bit of hope.

* * *

Question 1: So the rebels are no more? (General)

Answer 1: Yep, They are gone.

Question 2: What does Cream mean when she says "Something well"? (General)

Answer 2: Something well is (obviously) about to happen. But I'm not telling you.


	43. The Old Place and Encouragement

**Author's Side-Note:** I made this chapter somewhat of a soft one. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 43: The Old Place and Encouragement**

(A Few Hours Later, At Arcadtropolis Castle)

Dash: (Wakes Up) Aaah. Huh, How did I end up on the couch?!

Mira: Simple.

Dash: Good morning Mira. Can you tell me how I ended up here.

Mira: Well, The Queen saw you on the ground and she wanted you to be comfortable while sleeping, So the two of us lifted you to the couch.

Dash: I see. Where is she, by any chance?

Mira: She's outside with Ari.

(Meanwhile Outside)

Amber: Ari?

Arianna: Yes, Amber.

Amber: It's almost noon and Dash is still asleep.

Arianna: So, What do you want to do?

Amber: I'm thinking we should wake him up.

Arianna: How?

Amber: By slightly scaring him.

Arianna: Ok.

Dash: (Walking to them) That's a great idea, The problem is that I'm already awake.

Amber: Dash!

Arianna: Brother, you slept half the morning away. What should we do for your birthday?

Amber: Right! What should we do? It is your choice.

Dash: I have no idea. Maybe some breakfast would do for now.

Amber: Alright.

(After eating breakfast)

Amber: So now do you have any idea on what you want to do. It is your birthday, after all.

Dash (Thinking): She is right, today is my birthday. I've already placed the daisies on the grave and I still can't believe I avenged them last night. There's staying in the castle, but that isn't the best idea. Maybe I could see my … no, scratch that, I need to consider the thoughts. What should I do? Wait a Sec. I think I know what I want to do now.

Arianna: Dash. Dash. Wake up.

Dash: I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking.

Amber: What do you want to do today?

Dash: I know exactly what to do today?

(Meanwhile in Steephill)

Amber(Thinking): Steephill. I mean it is a beautiful town to be in, but why would Dash want to come here? He was not specific on that or what we will be doing here. But who can blame him, it is HIS birthday.

Arianna: Brother, why are we at Steephill?

Dash: The reason why we're here is because …

Jep: Dash!

Dash: Jep. How's it been.

Jep: Good. Good.

Dash: How's the shop doing?

Jep: Excellent. My son runs it now. I retired two years ago.

Dash: Really! That's excellent.

Jep: Thank you. But before you go, I'd like to tell you something.

Dash: What?

Jep: Well, Remember the old place you used to live at?

Dash: Yes. What happened to it.

Jep: Well, here you go. (Hands a Key)

Dash: Is this … ?

Jep: The key to your old place? Of course it is.

Dash: But how?

Jep: When Joey and Mari died, John decided to take ownership of the place and decided to have it renovated, however his health prevented him from starting the project, so he gave the key and house for safekeeping until you returned.

Dash: Wow. I was thinking of showing them the place but to go back in it, I'm at a loss for words.

Jep: Check to see what you want to do with it. It was nice seeing you again Dash.

Dash: You too Jep.

Amber: Dash, Where are we going?

Dash: We're going to my childhood home.

Amber: Really?! I would like to see how it looks.

(At Dash's old place)

Amber: The exterior looks decent but it fits in with the surrounding area.

Dash: It used to be much more beautiful, It has taken damage from being unoccupied and lack of maintenance through the years. But it's the interior i'm worried about.

Arianna: Then let's take a look then.

Dash: Alright. (Opens door) it almost looks the same as it was when I left. Though I guess John fixed the ceiling and most likely the stairs.

Amber: Want to go up to the second floor?

Dash: Yeah. (Goes to second floor) If you go straight ahead you'll be in their room. Mine is the first one on the right.

Arianna: Let's go to yours first, Dash!

Dash: Alright. (Enters room) Still looks almost untouched. (Sees something on the counter) Of course, How can I forget this?

Amber: What's that?

Dash: It's my old Game-Boy Color. I don't know if it still works.

Arianna: Turn it on.

Dash: Ok. (Turns on the Game-Boy) It still does. Let me show you something. It's the room across from here.

Amber: Whoa!

Arianna: Wow! What is it?

Dash: Our old game room. We had the NES, SNES, Genesis, Some arcade machines and a few more.

Amber: You three loved playing video games, didn't you?

Dash: We all did. It was our own little thing especially when we were stuck inside due to the weather. It was awesome.

(A Few Hours Later)

Amber: So Dash, what do you plan on doing for your old home?

Dash: I plan on rebuilding it, but I don't how I'm going to at this time.

Amber: That's a nice idea, Dash. But shouldn't you be concerned about your birth family.

Dash: Yeah I know I should but with avenging Joey and Mari, as well as my old home, and to top it off with some thoughts. I just need some time to get my head together.

Amber: What thoughts are you having?

Dash: Well with your help I was able to narrow down most of the thoughts I've had about them as a kid, but two of them still bother me.

Amber: What are they?

Dash: The first one is that, If I tell them I'm their son, will they even believe me? And the second one is that, Even they do think I'm telling the truth, Will they think of me as a family member despite the number of years lost?

Amber: Dash, I can understand why you're thinking like this. This is one of the hardest things you will have to face, but I know the family very well and that your parents have been missing you for years, they don't know about that yet, but I know that once they do, you will be welcomed with open arms. I do not want to rush you or anything so please take your time and tell me when you're ready.

Dash: I will, Amber, I definitely will. And also.

Amber: What?!

Dash: I love you.

Amber: I love you too, Dash.

Dash: Now let's get Ari home. We still have another birthday to celebrate tomorrow.

* * *

Question 1: So how will Dash renovate his old place? (General)

Answer 1: He'll figure it out.

Question 2: Entering Steephill was like a blast from the past, wasn't it?

Answer 2: Yes, it was, especially when he entered the old place. The reason why his birth parents weren't on his mind is because, His old house, Topped with the avenging of his adoptive parents and the relationships made along the way as well as the memories before then. Add that with his uncertainty on how the encounter may turn out. He really needed the encouragement Amber gave him.


	44. A Family Reunited?

**Author's Side-Note:** This is a big chapter, and one that was hard to write, since I just couldn't place the pieces together for a while. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 44: A Family Reunited?**

(One Month Later, at an Arcadtropolis Neighborhood)

Dash: So, this is the place, right?

Amber: Yes, This is the place.

Dash(Thinking): There's nothing to really worry about here. The rebels are gone and all of us are confident that they will welcome us with open arms. All of this is shocking since I never expected to happen the way it did.

Amber: Dash?

Dash: Eh?

Amber: Dash, What's wrong?

Dash: Nothing. This is something I've been wanting to do in a long time.

Arianna: Well then, Let's get going.

Dash: Yeah! That's right. Let's get going.

Amber: It's just up ahead.

(At Sonic and Amy's House)

Amy: Sonic? Wake Up!

Sonic: Eh? Oh, Ames Why did you wake me up?

Amy: Cause silly If I didn't, you would have a hard time sleeping tonight.

Sonic: You make a good point.

(Ding Dong)

Sonic: That's the doorbell.

Amy: I'll go get it. (Goes to door and opens it) Oh! Good Afternoon Your Majesty!

Amber: Good afternoon Amy. Is Sonic here?

Amy: Yes. Why?

Amber: I wish to speak to you two about something very important, in private. I also have two guests related to the matter.

Amy: I'll get Sonic right away. All of you may come in.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Sonic: Before we get talking. Who are your two Guests?

Dash: Oh! My name is Dash and this little bunch of cuteness is Ari, She practically like a little sister to me.

Sonic: Well then, Let's get talking.

Amber: Sonic, Amy. This may be rather shocking but it's the truth and even we are about this.

Amy: What is it?

Amber: Amy, the thing is that your deceased son, may not actually be dead.

Amy: (Stands Up) What?! How?! The note stated he was killed!

Amber: Yes, but these test results state otherwise and he's the one looking the one looking at you right now.

Amy: Is this some … sort of … dream? (Falls to the ground)

Sonic: Amy!

Dash: Mom!

Sonic: Where does it prove that in the results?

Dash: Last page.

Amy: Is this a dream or reality?

Sonic: Ames, They're not lying. Look here.

Amy: Patient Name: Dash The Hedgehog. DNA Parental Test, Father: Mr. Sonic The Hedgehog, Mother: Mrs. Amelia Rose.

(Puts down the DNA Test Results)

Amy:(Starting to Cry) I can't believe it. After all these years, I'm finally seeing, My baby boy! (Hugs Dash)

Sonic: Son, Welcome home! But how did you survive?

Dash: I'll explain that.

(After an hour of Explaining)

Sonic: So let me get this straight, After you feel down a great height. You were found by two people, who were murdered almost seven years later, and you went after the rebels to avenge them which you succeeded in doing and you met Arianna, Amber and a whole lot of people along the way?

Dash: Yes, and I have a dark power inside me.

Sonic: What?

Kanji: Boo!

Sonic: Ah! Who are you!

Kanji: I'm your son's other half. The two of us can transform in the night, and before you ask, No. It's not a werehog. I can also speak telepathically. Let's just keep it at that.

Amy: Wow. That is creepy.

Sonic: But awesome.

Amy: But Sonic, We are going to need to tell this to Tamara and Static. But I don't know how we are going to do that.

Sonic: We'll figure it out.

(A Few Hours Later)

(Tamara and Static enter the home, Where they see their parents waiting for them)

Tamara: Mother, Father? Is anything of concern?

Static: Why are you looking at us like that?

Amy: Well we have something to tell you two.

Static: What is it?

Amy: Well, we don't know how to explain this, But…

Tamara: But what?

Sonic: Well 18 years and a month ago today, Tamara was born and it was one of the happiest times of our lives.

Static: Dad, you told us this several times already.

Sonic: However that happiness did not last for long, though.

Static and Tamara: What?!

Sonic: Your mother didn't give birth to one child, but rather a set of twins. A girl and a boy.

Tamara: What happened to the other child, My brother?

Sonic: He was kidnapped and presumably killed.

Static: What?!

Tamara: How horrible! Why didn't you tell us this?

Sonic: For the safety of you two. Me and your Mother decided to keep it a secret. Of course we had lie to you about the fact that you were an only child until Static was born, Although it was heartbreaking and painful, We wanted to keep you two safe, you're irreplaceable to us.

Tamara: Is this true, Mother?

Amy: Yes.

Sonic: However, The Queen came earlier this morning and what we're about to say may be shocking, but it is the truth. Amy, would you mind telling them?

Amy: The queen told us that your brother was alive all this time. I didn't believe this at first but…

Amber: These test results prove otherwise.

Static and Tamara: Amber?!

Amber: Hello everyone.

Tamara: Amber, do you happen to know where my brother is right now?

Amber: He's in the kitchen.

Static: Come on, I want to meet him.

(In The Kitchen)

Dash: Eh?

Tamara: Hello, My name is Tamara, I'm your twin sister.

Dash: Nice to meet you, Tamara. Do you mind if I call you Tammy as a nickname?

Tamara: No I do not. This little one here is Static, He's our little brother.

Dash: Nice to meet you, Static. I'll nickname you Sport, how about that?

Static: That's awesome!

Dash: I'm glad you like it and the pleasure is all mine.

(Meanwhile Outside The House)

Arianna(Thinking): Brother, I'm glad that you were able to find your birth family but now that you finally found them. But I have one question.

(Hears Chatting and Laughter)

Arianna: (Tears start falling) What's going to happen to me, now that you're with your family again?

* * *

Question 1: Why did end it with a cliffhanger? (General)

Answer 1: I wanted to add some suspense, to get all of you to think.

* * *

 **Author's Side-Note:** Hello everyone, This Sunday actually marks one year since I started writing this story and I, no, We've come a long way. I'll explain this more when we get to the Q &A page. but I never thought we would get this far, I'm actually kind of proud, but also a bit sad. Since we're near the end. I do hope all of you are having an excellent day.


	45. Resolve and Renovate

**Author's Side-Note:** This chapter is a direct continuation of the last one. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Resolve and Renovate**

(The Next Day, At Sonic and Amy's House)

(Dash was sleeping in the couch at the living room since Static's room lacks an extra bed.)

Kanji: Wake up.

Dash: ...

Kanji: Wake Up!

Dash: Eh? Oh, Kanji why did you wake me up?

Kanji: You're being a fool.

Dash: Why?

Kanji: You're forgetting something. Or to be more specific, Someone!

Dash: Someone? Oh shoot! I completely forgot about Ari! Can you check to see where she is?

Kanji: Already did. She's surprisingly outside at the front porch.

Dash: Thanks.

(Goes to Front Porch)

Dash: Ari? Ari. Wake up.

Arianna: Oh, Brother.

Dash: Did you sleep the entire night here?

Arianna: Yes.

Dash: Why?

Arianna: I'm worried.

Dash: About what?

Arianna: I'm just worried that now that you found your family, you won't think of me as a sister anymore.

Dash: That's not true.

Arianna: Really.

Dash: Ari, no matter what you'll always be my little sister and I hope you don't think otherwise. You helped me get through the loss of my adoptive parents with your happiness and determination. I don't ever want you to feel this way.

Arianna: Then, what are you going to do about this?

Dash: I'll see what I can do. But right now I'll cheer you up with a couple of pancakes, how about that.

Arianna: That will do.

(Meanwhile in Sonic and Amy's bedroom)

Sonic: (Sensing the smell of pancakes) Ah. Amy, you know I love the smell of your pancakes. Huh, Amy? (Wakes her up)

Amy: Sonic, What is it?

Sonic: Is it me or does it smell like pancakes?

Amy: (smells the scent as well) Mmm, It does. But, wait. If you're here and I'm here, then who's in the kitchen.

Sonic: Let's find out. I'm hungry.

(Meanwhile in the kitchen)

Dash: As usual, Chocolate chip for me and Blueberry for you, Ari.

Arianna: Thank you Brother.

Dash: Now let's dig in, shall we? (Looks at his parents)

Amy: Why are you cooking pancakes, Dash?

Dash: Because, I'm hungry.

Sonic: Do you have any extra batter? I want some pancakes.

Dash: I made enough for everyone.

Static: That's good. I'm hungry!

Dash: Before I forget, This little one here is Ari, Her name is Arianna, but I call her by her nickname because she's like a little sister to me.

Amy: Really?

Dash: Yep.

Sonic: Then that gives me an idea. Ari, would you like to be a part of our family?

Amy: What?

Sonic: Amy, You wanted another child for years. Tamara wanted a little sister, and I know Static can't keep up with being bored all day, Also It wouldn't be good of a father to to tell someone that close to you to run off, Isn't that right Dash.

Dash: Yep.

Sonic: What do you say, Ari?

Arianna: Of course.

Sonic: Now let's get eating.

(Two Days Later)

Dash: Mom.

Amy: Yes, Dash?

Dash: I'm going to go for walk, Can you watch Ari for me?

Amy: Of course. But when will you be back?

Dash: Most likely before sunset.

Amy: Alright, be safe.

Dash: I will.

(Dash walks all the way to Steephill, Thinking of one thing as he went closer to the place he wanted to go, holding the key to unlock the door, the door to the place he called home for the first seven years of his life)

Dash: Joey, Mari. It would have been nice to come back and see your faces as well as the little one you were supposed to have. But with you two gone, me being alive and this place that's falling apart in my hands. How in the world am I gonna fix this place up?

Sonic: If you need anything, I'll be happy to give you anything you need to fix this place.

Dash: Dad! What are you doing here?

Sonic: Your mother told me your were going for a long walk, so I decided to follow you. Ari told me you lived here with your adoptive parents, so I asked the locals what you were like when you were younger and in their care, and from what I hear, you were a good one.

Dash: Joey and Mari taught me well, If only they were here.

Sonic: Of course they did, they loved you as if you were their child. What are you doing?

Dash: This spot, was the place where I saw them die.

Sonic: You actually saw them get killed with your own two eyes?

Dash: It was the reason why I ran from here in the first place. I had actually forgotten how nice the view was.

Sonic: The loss of a loved one is something that one may never completely recover from. I've lost a few relatives and friends over the years, it's a sad part of life. What do you plan on doing to the place anyways.

Dash: I plan on renovating it and living here for a bit.

Sonic: Like I said, if you need anything I'll be happy to help.

Dash: Thank you Dad. It means a lot to me, I want to fix this place up as soon as I can.

Sonic: Your mother wants you home, It's time for dinner.

Dash: Alright then, Let's eat.

(Back at Sonic and Amy's House)

Amy: Welcome home, you two! Ready for dinner?

Dash: Yep.

Sonic: Of course!

* * *

Question 1: How did Dash forget about Ari? (General)

Answer 1: Simple, Dash finally got the chance to know his birth parents and family, so he (unintentionally) forgot about her.

Question 2: Why was Sonic so quick to think about the idea of adopting Ari. (General)

Answer 2: The there are two parts to this. One, He's obviously looked at all the factors and aspects throughout the years. Two, It's only natural for him to come up with the idea so quickly.

* * *

 **Author's Side-Note(2):** I don't know if it's just me but when I went to post the last chapter, it uploaded perfectly fine but it said the date I uploaded it was April 28th, when I uploaded it May 5th. It could probably be a glitch or some technical error, but is it just me or does this happen to everyone sometimes?


	46. Resuming and Reevaluating Relationships

**Author's Side-Note:** This chapter was one I really enjoyed writing, It's more of a peaceful one. I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Resuming and Reevaluating Relationships**

(One Week Later, Near Marine's Place)

Ray: Are you sure this will work?

Dash: Of course, I saw my birth family and they were happy to see me.

Ray: I still have my doubts.

Amber: Dash did as well, until he introduced himself to his parents.

Ray: Yeah, maybe you two are right. This can go on better than I'm expecting.

Dash: That's the spirit, Ray.

Amber: We are almost there now.

Ray: I'll do this myself. This is something I must do.

Amber: We will be behind you.

Ray: Alright Your Majesty.

(At Marine's Place)

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Marine: Coming.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Marine: I'm Coming, I'm Coming, Mate. I wonder who it is. (Opens door slightly) Ray? Is that you?

Ray: Yes it is, Marine.

Marine: How?

Ray: I faked my death, so that I could keep you safe. Now with the rebels being history, I think it's best to catch up.

Marine: Now, After eleven years, of knowing that you were "dead" and hoping and wishing that you would come back. That loss was horrifying, Do you even know what I had to go through, Mate!

Ray: It was also tough for me, Marine.

Marine: What?

Ray: I've waited eleven years for this day to come. Hoping to see you and hear your beautiful voice, but not being able to due to fear.

Marine: Fear of what, Ray?

Ray: Fear of them, using you as bait if they found out I was alive. Going through every day and night, Just hoping for your own safety. When I received word that they were history. I was happy, happy to know that with all this said and done, we could resume where we left off. I know my "death" scarred you as a result, I just want to say, I'm sorry for all this, but it was all to keep you safe.

Marine: Ray, Mate. I accept your apology and I want to continue where we left off as well, But you must promise me one thing first.

Ray: What is it?

Marine: Promise me, you will never do something like that again.

Ray: I Promise, Marine.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Ray: I'll get it. (Opens door) Oh, right I forgot about you two.

Amber: No, no, It's alright, It seems that thing are going well.

Marine: Your Majesty! Is that you?

Amber: Yes Marine.

Marine: My goodness you have grown! Your parents would be proud of you.

Amber: I know.

Marine: And you have changed, for the better. Who's the handsome young mate beside you?

Dash: My name is Dash.

Marine: You must be Sonic and Amy's long lost son. It's a pleasure to meet you.

Dash: Thank you. The pleasure is mine.

Marine: Is it alright if you stay for a few hours. I don't want to keep the two of you outside.

Amber: I'm okay with it.

Dash: Sounds good to me.

(For about an hour everyone was talking about what happened and updating each other about their lives, However when it was time for Dash and Amber to leave, It was a happy exit)

Amber: Bye Marine.

Dash: Bye Ray, Bye Marine!

Ray: See you later you two.

Marine: Bye Your Majesty, Bye Dash! I hope we may see each other again!

Dash: Definitely Marine! We'll see you again!

(A Few Hours Later, In Sonic and Amy's House)

(Dash and Amber went to the house and while talking about their visit to Marine's, were welcomed by Static and Tamara. However, Sonic and Amy were talking about something of importance in their bedroom)

Sonic: Amy.

Amy: Yes, Sonic?

Sonic: Since Dash's return I've been thinking, His disappearance really put a strain on our lives.

Amy: And?

Sonic: It's prevented us from being active in our children's lives and prevented me from being the husband I should be.

Amy: Sonic, What are you saying?

Sonic: I'm saying we should not only be more active in our relationship, but also be more active in the lives of our kids, like trying to help find what makes them happy and what they want to do in their lives.

Amy: Sonic, We should do that, for the good of our family and our future.

Sonic: Thanks, Ames.

(Meanwhile Outside In The Backyard)

Dash: Amber.

Amber: Yes, Dash?

Dash: How do you feel?

Amber: Good, you?

Dash: Concerned.

Amber: About what?

Dash: Ari knows we're dating, but the rest of my family doesn't. I'm trying to think of when to tell them but I want to know if it's ok with you, you know I love you very much and I don't want to make a move like this without your say.

Amber: Dash, I love you too, and I'm glad you took the choice to ask me about this. If you want we can tell them tonight.

Dash: That would be nice, But first. (Kisses Amber in the cheek)

Amber: Oh, You! (Grabs Dash's head and kisses him right in the lips)

(A Few Minutes Later)

Dash: Guys, I've been wanting to tell you this.

Amber: And Ari already know this, so she better keep her mouth shut.

Sonic: What is it?

Amy: I want to know and so does Static and Tamara.

Dash: For the past year and a half, Me and Amber have been secretly dating.

Amber: And that we have decided to make our relationship official as of now.

Sonic: Really? I'm proud of you, son.

Amy: That's Amazing!

Tamara: My brother and my best friend are dating? It's like a dream come true!

Static: That's great, bro. Can you help me get a girl when I get older?

Dash: I will Sport.

Arianna: Yay!

 **The End?**

* * *

Question 1: So Ray hid all of those years, just for Marine? (General)

Answer 1: Yes, since he had to either choose between living with her and unintentionally dragging her in to his problem or stay away from her for her safety. It was a very hard decision to make, in more ways than one.

Question 2: How come Dash and Amber didn't reveal their relationship when they introduced him to Sonic and Amy? (General)

Answer 2: There are two reasons. One, neither one of them were ready to tell them. Two, It would have added a lot more confusion to all of them

Question 3: Is this really The End? (General)

Answer 3: ...


	47. All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Side-Note:** This is it, everybody. The **Final** Chapter of the story. Personally this was the hardest one to write. We've come a long way and I do hope you enjoy it. Now let's get on with the show (Story)!

* * *

 **Chapter 47 (Prologue): All's Well That Ends Well**

(Six Years Later, At Marine's Place)

Ray: Eh, What was I supposed to do again? I know Marine asked me to do something but what was it?

Marine: Ray?

Ray: Oh shoot, I'm doomed.

Marine: Ray, Where are y… Oh There you are!

Ray: Hey Marine. What did you want me to again?

Marine: Oh. I wanted you to get some firewood for the furnace.

Ray: Alright, I'll go get it for you honey.

Marine: But wait, someone wants to see you first.

Buddy: Dad?

Ray: Hey, Hey Buddy. How was your day today?

Buddy: It was great dad! Can I tell you about it?

Ray: We can talk about it later. Right now I need to get firewood for your mom.

Buddy: Ok Dad, Bye.

Ray: See you later Buddy.

(While In the Woods)

Ray (Thinking): I'm glad that me and Marine were able to not only resume but also build on from there. To think that we would be happily married with Buddy as our son, was something considered impossible years ago. And I love every second of it.

(Meanwhile at Sonic and Amy's House)

Amy: Ari, Static?

Arianna and Static: Yes?

Sonic: I know this not an easy choice and all, but do you two have any idea what you two want to do as career? Me and your mother are just curious.

Arianna: I'm thinking of being an artist, I always loved going to the creative side of my brain and painting them or placing them on a pad, It's so fun.

Amy: I'm glad you thought of that. How about you Static?

Static: I want to be a programmer, I want to work with uncle Tails and make useful programs that not only help people here, but also all over the world. Also I always liked electronics.

Amy: Really?!

Sonic: Well then, I'm glad you both took the time to make the choice you did. The most important thing in life is to always be happy.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Amy: I'll get it.

Knock, Knock

Amy: (Opens door) Tamara, Is that you?

Tamara: It is. Where is father and the others?

Sonic: Right here. Say, what brings you here?

Tamara: I decided to visit my family since I have the time. What's going on with you two?

Amy: We just learned that Ari wants to be an artist and Static wants to be a programmer.

Tamara: That's great! I wish them well. How's Dash?

Sonic: We haven't seen him in a while but I just know he's doing well.

Tamara: That's good to hear.

Sonic: I'd like to check with him but he's been busy.

Tamara: I would too.

(Meanwhile at Arcadtropolis Castle)

Mr. Aero: It's been a long day, but i'm glad we finally got to finish what we needed.

Dash: Of course.

Mr. Aero: How have things been for you lately?

Dash: Good. You?

Mr. Aero: Excellent. I hope you have a nice rest of the night.

Dash: Thanks. You too Mr. Aero. (Sees Mira) Oh, Mira!

Mira: Yes Dash?

Dash: Do you happen to know where Amber is?

Mira: Of course! She is outside with ...

Dash: Thank you Mira.

Mira: You're welcome.

(Dash waits by the door outside, seeing Amber sitting down and talking with a child)

Amber: Hello?

Child: Bonjour!

Amber: Good. Name me seven colors.

Child: Rouge, Vert, Bleu, Cyan, Violet, Jaune, et Gris.

Amber: Nice, What time of day is it?

Child:(Struggling) C'est la soirée maintenant.

Amber: Great. What is the magic word?

Child:(Struggling) S'il vous plaît?

Amber: Excellent, Qui conclut la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Child: Merci mère. (Turns back and sees Dash) Huh? (runs up to him) Daddy!

Dash: Hey, hey Mari. How are you doing?

Mari: I'm doing good, daddy.

Amber: We just concluded today's french lesson and were about to check if you were done.

Dash: I saw it, it seems you're learning Mari. Amber, how was your day?

Amber: It was nice.

Dash: That's great. Huh? (looks down at Mari)

Mari: I love you dad.

Dash: I love you too Mariposa, My beautiful little girl. (Looks to Amber) So Amber, My lovely wife, what do you want to do tonight?

Amber: I know!

(A Few Hours Later)

Dash: Everyone, we've all invited you here because since we all thought it would be a good idea to be with friends and family.

Amber: So let's all have a good time together.

Mr. Aero: We definitely should, after all it's best to keep in touch with those who hold closest to us.

Mira: Oh, honey. You are right.

Mr. Aero: Not always, there are time where I am wrong.

Mira: I still love you anyways.

Mr. Aero: I love you too.

Sonic: So son, How have things been.

Dash: It's nice being married to the love of your life. Perfect love isn't real but we do try to work things out.

Amy: That's great. Ari and static have decided on their career choices.

Dash: Really?! What do you two want to do?

Arianna: I want to become an artist.

Static: And I want to be a programmer.

Dash: Ari, Sport. Those two are excellent choices. I'm proud of what you two are going for and I'm here to support you every step of the way.

Static: Thanks big bro.

Arianna: Thank you Dash.

Ray: Hey, hey, kid. How you doing

Dash: I'm doing fine, say, where's Marine?

Ray: She's talking with Amber and my son Buddy is playing with your daughter, Mari.

Dash: They are really good friends, so it's to no surprise.

Ray: Well, that is true, Dash.

Marine: Now Ray, you should be calling him your majesty, he is the king after all mate.

Dash: It's all right. I knew him from before I was king, so I don't mind it one bit.

Marine: Ok. I just want him to look at you with more respect.

Dash: And there's Mari.

Ray: And Buddy.

Dash: And Marine, I know you want that, and it's great but me and him are really good friends so we're just used to calling each other by our regular names.

(A Few Hours Later)

Dash: I hope you all have had a nice night and a safe journey home. (closes door) Phew, that was a nice night.

Amber: Dash, Can I talk to you about something?

Dash: Yes, Amber what is it?

Amber: Dash, This is hard to say but, I'm pregnant again!

Dash: Really?! That's awesome! What is it, though?

Amber: It's going to be a boy, and I'm thinking we should name it after your adoptive father.

Dash: Naming it after Joey. It's good but are you sure you don't want to name it after one of your parents?

Amber: I did. I made Mari's middle name after my mother and I plan on making his middle name after my father.

Dash: Oh yeah, I forget about that. I guess I'm a crappy dad, aren't I? (Laughs)

Amber: Then it's settled, right.

Dash: Yep.

Amber: Alright then. And by the way, you're not a horrible father, Même j'oublie parfois les choses.

Dash: What?

Amber: Even I forget things sometimes.

Dash: Right.

(Outside)

Kanji: You know, It's funny.

Dash: What?

Kanji: That despite all of the dark things that have happened in your life, there is one thing that's worth saying.

Dash: What?

Kanji: All's well that ends well. No matter what obstacles are in the way.

Dash: (Looking at Amber and Mari sleep) I guess you're right. (Looks at Joey and Mari's interest wristbands) No, you are right. We fought together and never gave up and i'm looking at the rewards. What goes around will eventually come back around, and I have hope for the future, thanks to Mari and the little one, Joey. no matter what lies ahead, My wife and family will always be my top priority.

Kanji: That's the spirit.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's Side-Note (2):** I bet you were expecting Q &A Section here, weren't you. Don't worry, i'm not out of questions, I just decided to move the questions for this chapter for the bonus chapter. If you would like to ask one or leave some criticism, you may do so by leaving it in your review or sending a PM. Thank you and have a nice day.


	48. Bonus Chapter: Q&A And Facts

**Bonus Chapter: Q &A and Facts**

 **Questions about Chapters 1-6 and 47**

Chapter 1

Question 1: Why did you name the Chapter "A Strange Kidnapping"? (General)

Answer 1: I was planning on giving it a more dramatic title. However, I couldn't think of any ideas for one so I decided to make it a simple one.

Question 2: Why is this chapter really short? (General, But SpeedsMyGame Gets The Credit)

Answer 2: SpeedsMyGame was the first one to mention this to me. The reason why the first chapter was so short was because when I was writing the first chapter, it was really late at night, also I had no idea where to go from there and that it would take 47 chapters to complete as this was considered the experiment.

Chapter 2

Question 1: What was the thought behind the name "A "Successful" Mission With A Twist"? (General)

Answer 1: The name was meant to be ironic. Which is why successful is in quotes.

Question 2: What was the idea with Dash being stuck in a tree? (General)

Answer 2: this was a bit of a tricky one to not only think about but also to jot down. As mistakenly dropping a child off of a high cliff in the middle of the forest you would expect the child to land in a tree. This idea was hard for me to piece together.

Question 3: How did the name "Rioting Rebels" come to be? (General)

Answer 3: I wanted to use the word "Rebels" in the name but I wanted something descriptive to go along with it, so thinking of words to go along with I thought it would be best if alliteration was used. "Rioting" was the first word that came to my head and the name stuck, despite it sounding a bit "corny".

Chapter 3

Question 1: Why did the first "Time Skip" take place within six years? (General)

Answer 1: When I was writing this chapter I was planning to use Time Skips in the story and while I was writing this chapter keep in mind I intended the story to be 10 to 15 chapters. I figured that if I had written about those six years it would have made the story longer than that (despite it eventually happening, ironically).

Chapter 4

Question 1: What gave you the idea for Dash's Nightmare? (General)

Answer 1: It was actually a really crazy thought. Think about the worst thing you can ever imagine somehow ends up happening and it turns out to be much worse than you ever thought or dreamed. It's crazy but I thought it would be a good idea to add it to the story since horror is one of the themes.

Question 2: How come Joey had a hard time talking to Mari about "Rebel Hunting"?

Answer 2: Two reasons. One, Mari was pregnant. Two, He didn't want dash to worry about him to the point of sadness.

Chapter 5

Question 1: How did the idea of using amusement park rides for the summer festival come from? (General)

Answer 1: This idea came from an annual tradition in which me and my family go to the fair in the next town over. This idea was also later used again in chapter 31.

Question 2: How did you come up with the idea for the "Rebel Hunters" name? (General)

Answer 2: When I was a kid I loved playing Mega Man games (especially the classic and X series) and I decide to name them the "Rebel Hunters" as a reference.

Chapter 6

Question 1: So Scourge and Jet were the kidnappers? (General)

Answer 1: Yes.

Question 2: How did you piece together the deaths of Joey and Mari? (General)

Answer 2: Keep in mind it all started with Dash's nightmare in chapter 4. That served up as the basis for all this. Going from dream to reality, as I was writing down all of this, the details seemed to come together as if they clicking like magnets. Joey's death was a stab and removal while Mari's was more bloodier (Since Jet stabbed her in the heart and sliced the sword to her stomach). While Silver and Blaze's death were quick and simple.

Question 3: How come Dash and Amber have different reactions to their parents deaths? (General)

Answer 3: The difference is simple. While Dash sees both of his (adoptive) parents getting killed and developing an angered state of vengeance, Amber heard the news of her parents deaths and developed a concerning state of depression. This simply shows two of the many routes sadness can possibly lead to.

Chapter 47:

Question 1: What were the first three parts of the chapter about? (General)

Answer 1: Part one of the chapter is about Ray and Marine. Part two is about Sonic and Amy, and part 3 is about Dash and Amber. It's a recollection of what happened since the last chapter

Question 2: Why did you make the epilogue happen six years after the last chapter? (General)

Answer 2: I simply did it as a reference to the first time skip.

Question 3: What are Dash's and Amber's last names? (General)

Answer 3: Ehhh. Ironically I have no idea. Of all the details I covered, somehow this never came to mind.

 **11 Facts About The Story**

Fact #1: Did you know that **Roughly about ¾ of the story was acted out while writing.** While I was writing this, there were multiple times I had to act out the story ideas and lines to make sure that it made sense.

Fact #2: Did you know that **My favorite chapters were Nos. 13, 29, 36.** I loved Chapter 13 since it really was meant to be a horror chapter. Chapter 29 I love because since it gets Dash and Amber to really open up for the first time. Another one is chapter 36 since it was filled with action and it really got you thinking.

Fact #3: **Chapters 35 and 36 were based off of Star Fox 64.** Chapter 35 was mostly based off the Area 6 level. The first tidbits of Chapter 36 were based off of the last couple of lines from Area 6 level, and the part inside the factory was inspired from Venom II and the battle between Dash and Mephiles was based off of the Andross Battle. The escape with Joey's spirit was inspired by leaving the tunnels with James and Fox.

Fact #4: Did You Know **that one of of the earliest ideas was to have Kanji and Mephiles fight in the past?** This was an early idea I had experimented and planned to place in the story but I didn't because of both time and problems with detailing.

Fact #5: **Another early idea was to actually include Shadow.** This was also an early idea that was experimented but I abandoned at around chapter 7 because I had a hard time trying to fit his characteristic into the story. In fact the line "How could this happen? No one wants to hear this …!" was originally to be said by Shadow, but after I had scrapped this idea I simply replaced the character with Tails.

Fact #6: Did you know that **the part where Dash speaks to Joey and Mari's Spirit is a reference to Megaman Zero 3?** This part was actually by the last cutscene in Mega Man Zero 3 where X speaks to Zero after defeating the Final Boss. It's actually one of my favorite references in the story.

Fact #7: **The consoles mentioned in Chapter 43 are some of my all time favorites.** I love Video Games especially the classics so adding them was really something I liked.

Fact #8: **Scourge and Jet were the hardest characters to kill off.** I had the hardest time killing them off since I wanted to make their deaths as bloody as possible. So I had to rethink it a few times.

Fact #9: Did you know **that "Arcadtropolis" was a last minute name?** It's a combination of the words "Arcade" and "Metropolis" I didn't have any other ideas at the time.

Fact #10: **There a reference of the Sonic Series in Chapter 47.** Read the chapter very carefully you'll find it eventually.

Fact #11: **This story took 172 pages to write in Google Docs!** And that's just regular 47 chapters. The Bonus Chapter took an additional Five pages. Which brings the total to 177 whopping pages, That's a lot!

 **3 additional questions about the story**

Question 1: Will this story have a sequel or something? (General)

Answer 1: Not at the moment. I'm open to doing one, but not right now. I guess the only way to say it is "Only time will tell".

Question 2: Do you have any idea for any additional stories, whether it be from this series or another? (General)

Answer 2: Possibly, I Don't know where to go from here. However keep an eye on my profile and you may find something.

Question 3: What are your three biggest regrets about the story? (General)

Answer 3: This is more of a personal question, but since it does have something to do with the story I'll bite. My third biggest regret is not figuring out the time to find a cover image. My second is not looking at chapters 1-6 again before posting. My biggest regret is (Now that I think about it) not giving a prominent role in the story, She is mentioned several times (directly and indirectly) but never verbal role in the story.

* * *

Well that (technically) wraps up my first story. Till we meet again, I'm the MasterOfDerp and I hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
